


站街

by butimeowed



Category: Promare, 普罗米亚
Genre: Bottom Galo Thymos, M/M, Top Lio Fotia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed
Summary: 没想到好名字，暂时就叫这个吧。谁不想看自己的本命站街呢。三次元设定。社会底层，吸毒卖淫。会是个温暖人心（？）的故事。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

（序） 

Thymos是个一年三百六十五天中有三百天阳光明媚有两百天吹着狂风的边陲小镇，坐落在火山群脚下，气候炎热。它地势平坦，横纵只有十多条商业街，其余全是住宅和农场。整个镇上有一个教堂，爬到钟楼上能依稀望见大都市普罗米普利斯的影子。 

小镇一面连着大片大片的冒着乌烟工业区，另一面是一条公路直通荒芜的山脊以及那尽头的活火山群，一路上都是警示牌，然而这挡不住天天呼啸而过的旅游大巴，以及那些喧闹的不知天高地厚的游客。随着火山喷发的痛楚被世人渐渐忘却，不断增长的旅游业为Thymos小镇带来了一定的繁荣，但也不过如此。镇子本身并没有任何看头，停留的旅客天天都有那么一批，但也只是图个中途休息。当地人基本只认三样东西，性交，大麻，和上帝。有志气的年轻人大都去了大都市，留下来的 十有八九是嬉皮。当然也不乏一小部分人，认定了此处就是他们的家，没有想过离开。这里的好处说起来还是有的，比如地价不贵，物价便宜。这样的地方自然也最适合政府开设扶养老院和福利院了。 

Galo Thymos就是在这里的福利院长大的。由于姓氏跟地名恰好一样，有路过的客人打趣问他，这镇子是你家的吗，Galo总是拍着胸膛说，虽然镇子不是我家的，但是我是镇上第一的婊子。 

“口爆五十，一百块随便干。” 

真正的婊子不需要花里胡哨的扮装，不需要一个亮着红灯的场合，更不需要等待夜幕来为其作欲盖弥彰的掩护。必须的东西只有两样：一具迷人的肉体，和一个热情的服务态度。 

Galo Thymos无疑两者兼备。 

他常年在镇上的社区活动处锻炼，身材极好，胸肌发达腰部窄细，堪比杂志上的模特，只要不冷上半身就不穿，两个凸起的奶头作为男人来说很大了，穿着乳钉，好让人一眼就知道自己是个骚货。他臀部浑圆紧翘，平时穿着裤腰极低的裤子，恨不得把屁眼都露在外面的样子，走起路来能看到他两个肌肉紧实的臀瓣在相互摩擦。 

人的鸡巴随时都可能有需求，Galo随时都可能有工作，他如果不在锻炼，那就是在站街。 Galo Thymos 在镇上鸡奸者们中间小有名气，虽然要钱才给操，但只要试过一次，就会明白“真正的好东西都是要钱的”这个道理。他玩得起，放得开，怎么搞都搞不坏，事后从不拖泥带水，再加上他做人耿直，也不挑买主，大家没道理不喜欢他。 

虽然平时买他的大部分都是游客就是了。 

每当那个时候，他会主动跟客人说哪家旅馆不禁烟，然后顺便卖给他们一些大麻，让他们一抽一边干，美其名曰镇上特色。大多数时候他自己也会跟客人一起抽，一屋子烟雾缭绕，两个人意乱情迷，完事后总是满身烟灰。只是有的客人平时不抽这个，第一次磕难免有点嗨，顺手就拿他身子灭了烟，留下很久才会消的烫伤，Galo只能一边骂一边认栽，谁让这大麻是他自己卖的呢。 

运气不好的时候，他会遇到一些要求奇多又不太友善的客人，大概想着这破地方又不会来第二次，恨不得一晚上什么花样都玩遍，不过Galo作为一个职业婊子，应对这些都是基本功罢了。最让他头疼的还是那些出其不意的客人，比如说有一次，一位客人说要把他绑起来操，结果绑好了根本没操他，抽出皮带把他打了一顿，Galo痛晕了过去，第二天醒来人早不见了，自己身上一道道血痕。不过，钱好歹还是留在床头了。Galo带着这一身痕迹依然兢兢业业地站街。 

相比之下，镇上的大家就好得多。他们更有公德心，在Galo身下留下痕迹就跟在公共长椅上刻大名一样不厚道。当然，如果大家磕了药，下手不知轻重也就在所难免了，所以Galo的腰部和大腿常年都有指印和淤青。 

当然，他也有休息日。卖屁股和信上帝两者不相冲突，星期天是弥撒的日子，他自然要放假。平时，如果有朋友叫他，他会翘掉站街工作，一起喝酒或者磕个冰什么的，前者无所谓，后者他相当节制——据说那玩意影响肌肉。Galo十分注重自己的形象，从小如此，张扬地蓝色头发永远有型，身上永远没有一丝赘肉，他喜欢让自己强壮帅气，更何况如今他的外形还关系到饭碗。 

Galo朋友不少，但也总有大家都忙不过来的时候。如果连着工作了好几天，又恰好没人找他玩的话，他就去街角那个永远都在搞关门折扣的破书店买本老板口中所谓的卖不出去的书，或者独自一人去镇上唯一的电影院抱着一桶爆米花看一场时间最近的电影，有时心血来潮，他也会对着楼下披萨店后门冲老板喊一声，然后开着老板那辆已经报废但是停在后院迟迟未被拖走的小破车在公路上狂飙，零件要散不散碰撞出的巨大的噪音让它听起来像一辆超跑，Galo兴高采烈地着踩油门，把一辆辆旅游大巴甩在身后。 

可惜的是，车越破就越耗油，他不能经常这么玩。披萨店老板劝他存些钱买一辆至少能正常开的车，Galo想了想认为行不通，他存不住钱，最重要的是，正常的车没有那个感觉。然而，再偏远的地方都有敬业的警察，车无牌照人无驾照，终于在回镇的路口被扑了一次罚了巨款之后，Galo飙车的热情大大降低了。好在，对工作的热爱总能填补缺口。 

人生总有挫折，但Galo无疑是个得主垂怜的，他拥有无懈可击的快乐。 

如果没有遇见Lio Fotia，Galo Thymos很有可能一直这样快乐下去，永远都不需要知道心碎是什么感觉。 

（一） 

又是一个大晴天。 

Galo Thymos穿着一条松松垮垮的低腰裤，走进街头的便利店。中午时分，店里没什么人，秃头的老板一看是熟客，一边问他今天过得怎么样，一边转身从架子上拿下一份今日的报纸放在收银台上。 

Galo像往常一样一脸灿烂，他说：“我感觉今天运气不错，所以我要买一张五块钱的刮刮乐。” 

老板：“得了吧，我认为你买两块钱的就行了。” 

Galo已经从兜里摸出了一张五块钱的纸币和一枚两块钱的硬币：“老板你别不相信我的运气啊。” 

老板摇摇头，从架子上撕下一张五块钱的刮刮乐递给他。Galo自信一笑，接过来，立刻用指甲快速刮开涂层。 

“看起来...好像没中奖啊，老板你再帮我看看。” 

“嗯...确实没中。” 

“好吧~那明天见了” Galo也不在意，把那张废掉的刮刮乐塞进裤兜，拿起报纸就准备离开，然后他又回头补了句：“虽然没中奖，但不知怎的我依然觉得今天运气不错。” 

老板难得出言劝他： “Galo啊，你其实完全可以省下买刮刮乐的钱，说真的，你要有中大奖的运气，当初就不会家里出意外然后被送到这里来了。” 

Galo已经走到门口了，不以为意地挥挥手：“说不定被送来这里也是一种好运~谁知道呢~” 

Galo单手抖开报纸，另一只手从兜里摸出今天早上卷好的烟，叼在嘴里，又摸出打火机点上。他一边快速地翻看着报纸一边走到自己平时站街的那个点，依靠着不久前才刷了漆的电线杆。他根本没有忧国忧民的心思，也没有啃名人八卦的兴趣，一根烟还没烧到屁股报纸就被翻完了，Galo小小地失望了一下——今天也没有佛赛特先生的新闻呢。 

古雷.佛赛特，Galo当年的救命恩人，现在已经是普罗米普利斯的司政官了。虽然他一定不记得当年那个被他顺手救下的孩子了，但对Galo来说，他是永远的英雄。Galo曾不止一次跟朋友们说这个往事，朋友们总是当笑话听，说司政官怎么会和你扯上关系，别给自己加戏了。Galo也不生气，不信就算了呗。即使不说出来，他心里是明白的——佛赛特先生曾抱着年幼的他走出火场，这是真实发生过的事，不会因为谁相信或者不相信而改变。 

他也明白，自己的确是幸运的。那场火灾，一栋楼里只有他一个人活了下来。 

然后他终于迎来了今天的好运。 

一声由远及近的巨响划破街道，强风扬起灰尘，把Galo手中的报纸吹得哗哗响。Galo抬头，一辆在杂志上或者电视里都没有见过的那种超级炫酷的黑色跑车排着热气停在了离他不远的位置。 

在Thymos小镇里，恐怕一年到头都不会有一辆这样的车经过，更别说停下了。 

Galo赶紧凑过去看。 

驾驶位的竟然是个女孩子。带着墨镜，穿着很酷的黑色皮衣，像从电影里走出来的一样。Galo看到她纤细的身影从车里出来，柔顺的头发在阳光下闪着流动的光，她的发色十分罕见，浅金色带着荧光绿。她的脸好小，精致得像人偶一样，Galo只觉得这张脸似乎在哪里见过，想看得更清楚些，忍不住追到了前面去...诶？男人？？？ 

Galo仿佛听到了中奖的彩炮声——只要是男人，他就有立场搭话了！ 

于是他理直气壮地挡住了美人的去路，开口有十足的“镇上第一婊子”的气势—— 

“要来一炮吗？口爆五十，一百块随便干。” 

…... 

两个小时之前。普罗米普利斯，能源公司Mad Burnish总部，年轻的总裁兼第一股东Lio Fotia正在准备着亲自开车去八十公里外的Thymos小镇。 

说起来，Mad Burnish公司此时正处于一个小危机之中。政府近期批准了火山资源开发，Lio看中了Thymos小镇那边的火山群，经过手下的团队的考察，做好了热能发电的工程计划，甚至连工厂细节都设计好了，多一处能源被开发出来的好处政府自然明白，Lio只等最终审批下来然后开工大吉了。Mad Burnish在能源市场上一家独大，同行基本抢不过，然而万万没想到隔行的旅游业的巨头偏偏也盯上这地方了，说是要投入巨资，拉动边沿经济，解决当地就业问题，比起建造发电站，旅游业的那一套显然更加充满人文关怀。政府还在犹豫中，对家却另辟新招，昨天，他们图文并茂地发表了一篇报道，搬出了Thymos小镇作为例子，犀利地指出只有发开旅游资源才能解救偏远地区，顺便讽刺了一下能源公司不考虑能源开发对当地的影响，只顾着赚钱的贪婪本质。当时，坎罗和梅斯脸都黑了，对面的指控几乎句句属实，完全是在他们痛脚上狂踩。Lio却说：“如果这个地方那么需要被” 解救”，那我们必须比他们先行动，你们两个，明天带上相机，该准备的都准备一下，跟我过去做慈善。” 

普罗米普利斯到Thymos小镇直线距离110公里，开车要绕一些，但是出城之后就可以随意提速了，坎罗和梅斯坐在Lio的跑车后座，强劲的热风在他们脸上狂扇，两人在心里不约而同地思量着老大此行有几分是纯粹为了飙车。但他们出来之前刚被训过，没有调侃出口。 

他们准备了支票，想着穷人热爱现钱甚至准备了现金。Lio骂他们不走心，说以前慈善这一块确实疏忽了但是现在既然要做就要认真做，就拿福利院来说，除了钱，难道不应该准备一些连我们这边的孩子们也梦寐以求的玩具吗，这样才能显示出平等，孩子们才会因为我们的捐助而露出笑容。 

梅斯：“我哪知道要买什么玩具啊。” 

Lio：“我看你小侄女生日派对上玩的那个无人机就不错。” 

梅斯：“那个不是玩具，在公共区域飞还要注册驾照的好吗。那个超贵好吗，普通小孩也没有的好吗，还是送玩具无人机比较好吧。” 

Lio：“不，就要那个。” 

虽然只相距110公里，不同的区域相对的是不同的阶层，根据某古早的法国社会学家的理论，经济社会地位高的那一方总有一种自己什么都懂的错觉。 

既然是错觉，那总是要被打破的。 

这不，车刚开到小镇上，梅斯和坎罗就亲眼看着他们那说一不二的Boss被路边的小混混气势汹汹地当街堵住去路，胸都快怼到Boss脸上了。 

仔细一看，还是个高大强壮，不知廉耻的混混。穿着要掉不掉的宽松的裤子，蓝色的阴毛都快要现出来了，哦不，是已经现出来了，不然他们怎么知道是蓝色的呢。 

两人正要上前解围，才听到那混混喊了句话......原来是个站街男，这里的站街男都是在光天化日下拉客的吗？ 

比起两个手下，Lio本人倒是淡定许多。透过墨镜，他只见一对大胸肌挡在了自己眼前，胸肌上两个大乳头还穿了乳钉，这画面出现得太突然，仿佛一下子弹出来的色情广告。然后他听到胸肌的主人说，“一百块随便干”。 

的确是个色情广告了。 

说真的，那对奶子让Lio当时有考虑过一秒要不要干他。Lio快速看了一眼，够壮，是他喜欢的那一型，脸也不差，只是...腰部的淤青看起来太脏了。他有的是身材火辣，气质优雅的床伴，实在没有那个必要尝试这种服务质量打问号的站街男。 

于是坎罗和梅斯就看着自己的Boss礼貌地拒绝来人，刚才还非常有气势的站街男马上就退到了一边，虽然眼神还贴在Boss身上, 但总算没有再骚扰。 

梅斯这才想起什么似的对坎罗说：“ 嘿，大家都是男人，刚刚那个站街男怎么就不问问我们要不要买他？” 

“怎么，你想买了？” 

“不，我就说说。” 

三人并未停留多久就回到了车上。这小镇跟他们想的一样，又不太一样。店铺参差不齐，年轻人游手好闲，街道上飘着呛人的烟味，还有一光着上半身的男人大半天出来卖淫。总结来说就是——挺没救的。 

如果还有希望的话，那一定是孩子了。 

Lio把车停在福利院门口，坎罗和梅斯把那个无人机从后备箱抬了下来。Lio摘下墨镜挂在胸口，这地方看起来就像个大一点的，院子围得严实一点的普通房子——除了门口那块掉了漆的“Thymos公共儿童福利院”的牌子，完全没有一点福利院该有的样子。虽然在场的三人根本不知道现实中的福利院到底长什么样子。 

大老远跑来送钱的三人等了足足有十五分钟才有个看起来像在更年期的瘦小女人为他们开了门，说是这里的管理员，没有收到过定期为今日的来访请求，问他们突然上门有什么事。 

这个女人的语气实在说不上客气。Lio对手下做了个噤声手势，上前一步，为突然到访道了歉，然后说明了来意，希望捐款。 

“我看也是” ，女人又问他，“你们想要从这里得到什么？” 

Lio：“我们想在这里拍一些照片，为公司的慈善作宣传。” 

“没有问题。宣传的话，我本人可以与你们合影。至于孩子，不能拍到正面。” 

“...是因为我们没有获得肖像使用同意书吗？”Lio思考得很快，他问：“那么，我们可以找他们的监护人签署同意书吗？” 

“我就是他们的监护人”，女人又补充道：“但我把肖像使用的权力留给他们自己。只要他们说可以拍照，我就会签同意书。” 

“那么，我们能见见孩子们吗？我们带了礼物。“ 

”当然，跟我来。“ 

三人跟在这个女人身后，穿过走廊，从这里能听到孩子们嬉闹的声音了，梅斯和坎罗交换了一个”原主保佑“的眼神。他们只希望手里的无人机能够挽回一点局面。嗯，一定能够起作用的，这是普罗米普利斯的孩子们口口相传的”最酷的东西“，没有小孩能拒绝这个。 

通往院子的门打开了，女人走下台阶。最先招呼Lio他们的是高速飞来的一个皮球，划过Lio的发梢，划过梅斯的肩膀，啪一声砸在旁边的墙上。 

“不好意思啊参观者，不是我干的，是那边那个操妈的干的！” 

Lio闻声望去，喊话的是个卷发膨膨的小男孩。看上去十岁左右的样子。顺着他手指着的那个方向看过去，一个满脸雀斑的金发男孩，看上去最多不超过十二岁，正在活蹦乱跳地喊道：“我又不是故意的，你个土豆泥脑袋的傻子，你忘了，我没妈呀~” 

卷发小男孩做出个夸张地痛心疾首的姿势：“该死，我怎么又忘了！ 没妈的就是占优势！” 

金发的那个做了个鬼脸，嘻嘻地笑着去捡球。 

慈善三人组在原地楞了好一会儿，Lio才率先走下阶梯，他沉声嘱咐手下： 

“不要忘了我们今天是来做什么的了。” 

“是。”两人齐声回道。 

无人机贿赂计划还是往着失败的方向去了，原因很简单，这东西需要简单组装，装好了还要充电，充电需要时间，一个孩子起哄说这玩具是坏的，所有孩子一哄而散，电充好了之后还要打开配套的操作面板设置账户云云，连梅斯也没想到这货这么麻烦的，一个人坐在那里半天都没摆弄好。瘦小的管理员看他一头的汗，终于翻着白眼提点了一句：“不如直接给钱让他们买点自己能玩的。” 

今天的计划当然不能因为一个无人机不起作用而停滞不前，坎罗决定通过和孩子们玩耍来拉近距离。他看准了在凉亭底下几个看上去十分文静的小女孩们，应该在过家家，然而他走过去还没打招呼就看到一个黑发蘑菇头的小姑娘一边拨弄着手里脏脸娃娃的辫子一边说：“没有必要对参观者那么客气。他们来送钱，是他们自己的事，跟我们没关系，我们感谢他，或者不感谢他，他们都不会把送出来的支票收回去。” 

“...那个，他就在你身后。全听到了。” 

“那又如何，我只是个福利院的儿童，他不能拿我怎样。” 

坎罗确实不能怎样，只能尴尬一笑。这哪里是充满希望的儿童福利院啊，这是的社会边缘人士的预备营吧。 

只有Lio那边情况稍微好一点，他兜里恰好揣着一盒低温火柴可以拿出来玩玩，今天早上露琪亚硬塞给他的。 

露琪亚是Lio的大学同学，鬼才发明家，但是因为脑回路奇特，热衷于研发完全派不上用场的东西而赋闲在家。Lio觉得她的发明挺有意思，雇佣了她，在公司总部专门开设了“想到就做出来了”研发部供她自由发挥，虽然目前为止做出来的东西确实没有一样派上实质性的用场了，但这个只有一个人的研发部的存在倒是意外地为公司添了不少活力，Lio也就把它当做企业文化的一部分经营下去了。 

蓝色的火焰一点都不烫手，不愧是露琪亚的发明，估计这火焰连张纸都点不燃。几个孩子两眼放光地围着Lio, 小心翼翼地挨个伸手摸摸火苗。 

还是Boss厉害啊，坎罗远远望着，觉得有戏，然而他刚刚打开相机准备拍照，这好形势就被打断了。 

“大哥！Galo大哥——！” 

那个卷发的小男孩突然叫起来。所有孩子瞬间停下他们的活动开始张望，凉亭下的小女孩们也跑了出来。 

Lio抬头一看，对面不算矮的墙头上挂了个人，正是先前那个蓝色头发的站街男。男人似乎也看到了他，冲他眨了下眼。他手里握着个纸袋，两三下翻墙跳进院子。 

“Galo！我说过多少次了，走正门！！” 

管理员大声呵斥，光着上半身的男人拍了拍裤子上的灰，笑着跟她打招呼。孩子们很快就闹哄哄地把他围住了，他把手上的纸袋递给其中一人。 

“是甜甜圈！”孩子们欢呼。 

“一人一个，多出来的已经被我路上吃掉了”，Galo说。 

刚刚那个差点拿球砸到Lio的金发小男孩问Galo是不是换新乳钉了，Galo说你怎么知道。黑发蘑菇头的小姑娘拿了个甜甜圈在Galo身边坐下，一边小口小口的吃一边问他最近好不好，工作累不累，他说还是老样子。 

小姑娘吃完了，从口袋里掏出手绢擦干净嘴巴和手，然后突然抓了一下Galo腰部的淤青。Galo惨叫出来，小姑娘幽幽的看着他，来了句，你就不能叫他们轻点吗。 

梅斯和坎罗已经看呆了。Lio内心却升起一种幼稚的胜负感，他觉得自己输了。这个想法很快就被Lio抛在脑后了，他站在原地，再次打量起这个卖淫的男人。 

看得仔细了才发现他身材真的不错，不止够壮，肌肉看起来也很有弹性，腰还细，在床上扭起来一定很辣。 

Lio没那么矜贵，他不介意去美味但卫生状况存疑的路边小馆子吃饭。他走向那个蓝色头发的男人。 

“不好意思打断你们说话，请问你今天还工作吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

（二） 

卖春那个比买春那个看上去兴奋多了，Galo心想今天果然有好运，那么好看的人真的买他了！不过，内心的狂喜并未让他丢掉他的职业素养，一出了福利院的大门，他依然像往常一样推荐不禁烟的旅馆并试图兜售大麻。 

Lio拒绝了他的提议，并明言吩咐手下订个一定要禁烟的房间。 

梅斯和坎罗，搞慈善不太行，帮Boss安排这档子事倒是干净利落，几分钟就搞定了。这回换了坎罗开车，梅斯副驾。Lio坐在后排，示意Galo也上来。Galo一直以为真正的跑车坐起来一定是那种很刺激的感觉，没想到会那么稳，比他坐过的所有车都还要稳，屁股底下感觉不到一点抖动，他还在暗自感慨，目的地就到了。 

Lio身上不带现金，在送走两人之前坎罗替他老大先行支付了Galo的费用。把纸币递过去的时候，坎罗心中不禁感慨。一百块...还真是一个敢卖，一个敢买。 

房间在二楼，Lio的黑色皮靴踩着实木台阶发出轻响，Galo跟在后面，只觉得这个美人连脚步声都是悦耳的。 

屋子不大不小，还算干净。一进门Galo就表示要帮Lio吸屌，Lio让他先去洗澡。被客人这样提醒无疑是种不专业的表现，Galo有些不好意思地笑了下，钻进了浴室，比平时多洗了两分钟，特意把身上的水珠全擦干了才出来。 

他光着脚，全裸，微微冒着热气的皮肤在木质地板上留下雾气做的脚印，瞬间就消散了。 

Lio一向认为一开始就把自己扒得精光的男人毫无情趣可言，然而，可能是因为眼前这个人身材实在太好，他并未感到败兴。他从床边站起来，习惯性地也要去淋浴，而那副高大强壮的身躯正在他的靴前跪了下来。 

Lio低头，Galo的脸从正对着他裆部的那个位置扬起。 

“我现在可以吮吸你的阴茎了吗？先生。” 

Lio纠结了半秒，坐回床上。 

Galo露出个如愿以偿的笑容，一双大手迅速解开了Lio的皮带，拉开他那条黑色紧身皮裤的裤链，迫不及待地整张脸凑上去，用舌头把Lio半软的性器从布料里含出来。 

Lio感觉到有什么不一样。 

Galo如饥似渴地开始舔弄，Lio的味道瞬间充满了口腔。一只戴着皮质半截式手套的手抬起他的下巴，Galo顺从地抬起头来，Lio让人张开嘴让给他看看。 

Galo照做了。大概知道对方要看什么，于是把舌尖也伸了出来。 

果不其然，那条湿漉漉的红舌上躺着一枚银色的舌钉。Lio知道那个东西——穿刺者本身并不会有什么奇特的感觉。主要是用来伺候别人舒服的。 

“继续吧。” 

Galo愉快地嗯了一声，继续刚在的工作。 

他把脸埋在Lio胯间，一只手握着柱身娴熟地撸动，光滑的舌钉在顶端快速磨地磨蹭打转，紧接着他就动着脑袋变换着角度把Lio的性器从头到尾小口小口地舔吸了个遍，唇舌并用，每一寸皱褶都不放过，仿佛在品尝着什么绝顶美味，来来回回了几轮后，嘴边全是湿热的口水。他偏着脑袋去舔巨物下方的阴囊，连同柔软的毛发一起含在嘴里轻轻吮吸，发出响亮的水声，硕大的肉棒贴在在他脸上，一下一下蹭出湿漉漉的水迹。他眯着眼睛，很快就开始享受地轻哼出声。 

Lio突然意识到这个眼前这个壮实男人出来站街恐怕不单单是为了钱——若非真心痴迷男人的鸡巴，怎么会兴奋成这样。 

他恐怕是个真正的骚货。 

Lio垂着眼，静静地看着这颗蓝发彭松的脑袋在他胯间忙个不停。他注意到了对方粗壮的脖子上有条细细的银链子，看仔细了才发现上面连着个泛着冷光的十字架。 

Lio迟疑了一会儿，还是开口问了。 

“...你信上帝?” 

这个问题显然没有对口交造成任何干扰。Galo一脸迷恋地含着鸡巴，含糊不清地答道。 

“当然。” 

语罢，Galo把完全苏醒过来的巨屌一吞到底。深喉绝顶，下唇抵着囊袋，连鼻尖都埋进了Lio湿润的浅色毛发里。 

这下来得太突然，Lio真心实意地爽了，忍不住低吟出声。Galo在这个深度保持了足足三秒才把鸡巴吐出来，嘴角挂着银丝，抬头冲Lio眨眼一笑。 

Lio对自己的尺寸心里有数，他的床伴们总是抱怨他那处太大，不好伺候，口交时总会适可而止。Lio表示理解，从未抱怨过——他没有看别人在自己鸡巴上噎得涕泪交加的兴趣。 

如今，Lio望着眼前这个男妓，心想，这不是有人可以做到吗。 

接着，Galo就让Lio见识了他能做到什么程度。 

“镇上第一婊子”的名号不是空口胡诌，Galo一下换了节奏，快速地动起脑袋，主动让怒胀的阴茎狠狠肏进自己的喉咙，再用唇舌吸附着爆起的青筋缓慢地抽离开，一下接着一下，龟头挤开喉咙口的响声在屋里徘徊。他闭着眼睛，次次深喉，越吃越来劲，轻晃着脑袋不依不饶地把阴茎吞到最尽头，随心所欲地停留数秒，用食道排挤异物的蠕动来为其提供刺激，一张帅气的脸涨得通红，额头冒着细汗。他没完没了地重复着别人做一两次都困难的动作，熟练得令人心惊。 

Lio垂下眼睑，跪在自己腿间的强壮男人把他的脸往自己裆部越埋越深，Lio甚至能看到他弓起背部肌肉，随着他吞吃肉棒的节奏起起伏伏。 

从头到尾，Galo没有发出半声干呕，连眉头都没皱一下。 

廉价的婊子服务质量不高这种说法现在来看明显是个偏见，浅金色头发的美人把手撑在身后，放松地仰起头，爽得直闭眼。当他再次睁开眼望着从模糊到清晰的天花板时，他想，这个男人含过的屌估计比自己看过的书还多。 

Lio再去看他时，Galo竟然在自慰。一边贪婪地吞吃着鸡巴，一边单手飞快地撸动着自己不知什么时候硬了的那根。 

淫乱透了。 

Galo一边口交，一边射精，动作没有任何停滞，仿佛排练了千千万万遍。他不用看都能用手把自己的精液一滴不漏地接住，没有弄到这位美貌的先生身上。 

最终，Lio舒服地射在了那张技术不凡的嘴里，Galo毫不犹豫地全吞了下去。他迅速舔干净嘴角，抬起头，满眼期盼。 

“你后面用灌肠液洗过了吧？”Lio问他。 

“诶？” Galo一下慌张起来，诚实答道：“我都是用清水洗的...” 

Lio一时无语，最终叹了口气。 

“今天就先这样吧。” 

无论如何，Galo站起来去床头的柜子上扯了几张纸巾迅速擦干净自己满手的白浊。他很想继续做下去，可是他不知道要怎么跟对方解释自己后面是干净的。 

“那么，谢谢你的服务。” 

Lio已经整理好了自己的着装，准备离开。 

“你真的不肏我吗！” 

Galo喊道。他伸手下意识地要去拉住Lio，又在快要碰到对方之前反应过来，赶紧把手缩回来。 

但是Lio停住了。 

“下次吧。” 

Galo的蓝眼睛却马上又亮了起来，连忙问Lio：“你还会来这里吗？你知道在哪里找我吗？” 

Lio：“...你有名片吗？” 

名片？ 

Galo反应很快，说“你等我一分钟！”，然后就冲进浴室拎着自己的裤子出来了，他两下摸到裤子的口袋，在装大麻的几个小袋子和零钱中间翻出了那张废掉的刮刮乐，又张望了两下，快步走到靠墙的桌台边抓起顾客反馈簿子上卡着的笔，飞速写了两行字。 

Galo光着屁股迅速完成了这一系列动作之后，他终于把那张刮刮乐背面朝上，递给Lio。 

“我的名片。” 

Lio：“......” 

他还是接过了那张刮刮乐，瞟了一眼。 

[Galo Thymos，Thymos镇上第一婊子，电话xxxx xxx xxx] 

Lio把这张速成的名片塞进皮衣口袋，转身正要走人，Galo又把他叫住了。 

“你还有什么事吗？” 

“你今天没有肏我，我得退你一半的钱。口爆只要五十的。” 

“不用了。” 

“不行，是多少就是多少，我不能乱卖。” 

Lio看着Galo拿起他的裤子又开始新一轮的翻找，终于忍不住了，指着床说： 

”过去趴下！“ 

Galo一愣，走过去像小狗一样趴下了，他疑惑地回头，Lio叫他把屁股撅起来，他立刻照做了...然后他屁眼就被插了。 

是Lio的手指。 

Lio戴着那幅半截皮质手套，两根手指不由分说地捅进Galo的肉穴，象征性地抽插了两下，然后缓慢地拔出来了——把手指们从手套里拔出来了，手套还留在Galo的穴里。 

”好了，这下我操了你了。“ 

Galo一时也无话可说，只好把手套从自己后穴里扯出来，还给Lio。 

“那个你留着吧。” 

Lio终于得以离开。人才刚走，Galo就开始期盼着下一次的买卖了。这个美人的鸡巴真大啊，好想知道被他干是什么感觉。 

Galo一个人慢慢穿裤子，嘴角忍不住上扬。幸好今天买的是五块钱的刮刮乐（两块钱一张的刮刮乐背面全是广告，五块钱的背面是空白），他幸运地想。而幸运总是伴随着灵感，就这一瞬间，Galo突然想起来他在哪里见到过这个人了——在报纸上。准确的说，是在被他用剪刀剪下来的其中一篇关于福赛特先生的报道文章的背面上。 

Galo折好那只被Lio抛弃的手套，塞进裤子的另一个口袋里。他感到自己日复一日的生活变得忙碌了起来，他现在要回家去打开铁盒子把那篇报道找出来。而且，他还要赶紧去买灌肠液，想到这里，Galo看了一眼时间，已经过了六点了，药店都关门了，要等明天。 

这时，他的肚子传来一声哀叫。看来精液并不能果腹啊。今晚吃披萨好了，带回家吃，吃完就找那篇报道。 

Galo把自己安排得井井有条，并且如愿以偿地在吃完一整个超大的火焰玛格丽特披萨之后，在他房间那个时不时会闪一下但是照明效果还不错的小吊灯下，成功地从一百多张剪下来的新闻纸片中，找到了那张精致的脸。 

那篇报道是黑白的，因为是在佛赛特先生新闻的背面所以才被顺便剪下来的，所有只有一半的内容。半读半猜大概可以知道，这篇报道是在说这个美人继承了一个叫Mad Burnish的能源公司。他本人跟照片上一模一样，又比照片上要好看许多。 

Lio Fotia。 

Galo不自觉地把这个名字念了出来。 

…... 

被隔着110公里念到名字的人此刻坐在他自己的跑车后排，已经进入普罗米普利斯市区了。 

“都已经到这里了，我怎么隐隐感觉还闻得到Thymos镇上的烟味呢？错觉吗？” 

握着反向盘正在转弯的梅斯：“不，不是错觉。” 

旁边的坎罗：“...其实，在等Boss你办事的时候，我们也意思了一下...买了点大麻来抽。” 

Lio：“你们两个——” 

“只抽了一点”，坎罗说，“卖的那人听说我们平时不抽，特意给我们卷的’初学者‘号烟，里面全是普通的烟草，我看到他只放了几丝大麻，真的，就几丝。” 

梅斯说：“哎呀，我们今天过得这么...混乱，忍不住就想放松一下。” 

Lio回想了下。今天下午，直到离开福利院，梅斯都没有把那架无人机搞定。于是问道：“那你们感觉到放松了吗？” 

梅斯：“我觉得有点效果。” 

坎罗：“说实话，我其实感觉有些头晕。看来大麻不适合我。” 

几丝大麻怎么可能让你头晕，然而Lio换了一种说法说出来：“你头晕估计是因为那些普通烟草质量不太行。” 

Lio又说：“你们以后还是少碰大麻。” 

梅斯又叫起来：“不会啦，这不是入乡随俗吗今天，嘿，老大你今天不也入乡随俗了吗?” 

Lio：“......” 

坎罗扭头问道：“老大，感觉怎么样？” 

Lio这才想起口袋里那张写了字的刮刮乐，掏出来递给坎罗。 

“感觉...出乎意料。” 

而坎罗拿着这令人啼笑皆非的“名片”, 一时竟不知Boss这是何意——是要给他看看娱乐一下？还是要让他像收好其他名片一样把这个收起来？ 

梅斯说得对，真是混乱的一天啊。 

（tbc)


	3. Chapter 3

（三） 

事实证明，人生中徒劳而无果之事时有一二。撇开Lio他们那失败的慈善不谈，政府很快就对Thymos那边的火山资源开发事项有了定夺——谁也没想到政府直接取消了对企业发放开发代理权，而是亲自主持开发，并邀请Mad Burnish和旅游巨头共同参与。 

论精明，谁也精不过政府。两方争了半天搞出个这种结果，谁都没有比对方感觉好受一点。国家开发部那位胡子花白的老狐狸笑眯眯的表示如果不满意这个决定可以退出，代理权则按照原计划发放给另一方。此言一出，两边更是被套得牢牢地，谁都不愿白白便宜了对家。然而，合作谈何容易，如果钱非得大家一起赚，那各自当然不会愿意像当初计划的那样闭着眼睛砸钱投资。更何况，合作双方不是一个行业的，各自的需求十个当中有九个都是冲突的。政府也算考虑周全，明示道：在合作开发和后续的所有细节谈拢审批之前，谁也别想动工。 

于是，漫长的三方会谈开始了。准确说来，是企业两方谈判，开发局的人再站在国家的立场上给与意见或建议。 

单单是双方的设施选址问题就谈了两个周。Mad Burnish的发电站建在高处无疑影响观景，建在其他地方又贵又难以实施，对方不愿支付妥协费用；配套设施的选址也是个问题，地势平缓又可以修路的地方谁都想要。Lio带着两个手下亲自出面谈判。第一天，两边的人还西装革履端坐在会议桌的两头轮流发言，据理力争，谈到最后已经挤到了长桌的同一头，手持文件和地图鸡飞狗跳，两不相让仿佛泼妇骂街，一屋子全是火药味。只有那个造成这场谈判的国家开发部的老狐狸，日复一日地找了个好位置，摆开茶具跟自己助手品茶旁观，事不关己则独善其身。 

等到终于敲定了核心的选址，新一轮的谈判又开始了。具体区域从哪里划分，该谁来修哪条路，谁该负责维护公共设施，等等一系列问题都是无法让步的。谈了那么久双方都不免失去耐心，每当实在谈不下去了要摔门走人时，坐得远远地那只老狐狸轻飘飘一句“要退出吗？”，又逼得人坐回去接着谈并试图让对方先摔门而去。 

梅斯和坎罗作为骂街第一线，这段时间过得有点糟，甚至吃起了润喉片。Lio也好不到哪里去，心累比什么都累。他每天晚上脑袋空空地肏着自己身下无论是哪个都行反正没太大区别的床伴，需要相当长的时间才能射精。那些男人们无一例外都是Lio喜欢的类型，格外强壮，然而再硬的硬汉屁穴里都只有软肉，久了一样的不经肏。Lio后知后觉地注意到对方的泪水，总会为自己的不体贴而道歉。 

小雨阴阴沉沉地连着下了好几天。一个午后，谈判的双方带着如出一辙的疲惫，终于心平气和地签署了那份来之不易的，完全不令人激动的合作开发企划书。 

回去的路上，车里三人都没什么话说。Lio坐在后排，仰头靠在座椅枕上。天空昏暗，雨滴不断打在天窗上，汇成一条条小小的，急促的溪流。 

他突然想起Thymos小镇的大风和艳阳天，以及那个很会口交的Galo Thymos。 

…... 

Galo是个每天都会接到电话的人。 

他的朋友们当然会给他打电话，镇上的鸡奸者们懒得到他站的那条街去寻人时也会给他打电话，有时候，有过一夜春情的远方的客人也会打电话跟他，毫无意义地隔着电波跟他调情，跟他谈论起基本上不现实的第二次买卖。只要有人问他的号码，他就会给，并且不介意别人把他的号码再给其他人，所以他偶尔还会接到骚扰电话。 

自从他把那张刮刮乐做得名片给了Lio之后，Galo对来电特别关注，音量调大了最大，突然响起来的时候能把人吓一跳。但凡是陌生的号码，他就是嘴里还含着鸡巴都要想法设法地接电话。 

还好，真正接到那通电话的时候他嘴里并没有鸡巴——只差一点点。他那时刚刚被镇上的熟客抓着脑袋肏口穴爆射了一发，正用手背擦着嘴角从小巷子里走出来。这位客人属于那种宁愿花五十块让Galo帮舔屌两次，都不愿花一百块随便干他一回的人。 

电话里的人问他是否愿意到普罗米普利斯首都提供上门服务，他扯着沙哑的嗓子赶紧回道，非常愿意。 

对方跟他谈好后，说稍后会把具体的安排发到他邮箱里。那人并不是买主，也不愿透露买主的姓名，但不知为何，Galo笃定买他的一定是那个浅金色头发的美人，Lio Fotia。 

虽然已经过去了相当一段时间，但Galo没有一天忘记过这个名字。 

Galo直接回了家，从床底下翻出万年难得用一次的电脑，等着机器反应了半天终于打开了邮箱，刷新了两次后才收到一封日期为今天的邮件。他赶紧点开，看着页面一点一点地加载出来。邮件里的信息很详细，连从Thymos小镇到目的地的交通方式都写上了，还配了张局部地图。 

Galo才知道跟他打电话的那人名叫坎罗。他回了电话，对方没接，于是他在语音信箱里留言说自己一定会准时到。 

他跟要去春游的小学生一样，即刻就开始准备起来。 

今天才周三，约订的日期是周六。到了周五，Galo的兴奋已经到了极点，连街都没站。第二天早早地就醒了，穿上早就准备好的黑色短袖紧身上衣，以及那条有大口袋的裤子，口袋里装着没开封过的灌肠液和灌肠器，提前买好的联程车票，一些现金，和一张折起来的A4纸——他托镇上教书的朋友用学校里的打印机帮他把那封邮件也打印出来了。 

朋友问他，就为了一位客人你要折腾半天到首都去？Galo嘿嘿一笑，说： 

“不是一位客人，是一位美人。“ 

…... 

Galo终于到达目的地时，比约定的时间早了三个小时。 

那是个街边的旅馆，比Thymos小镇上的看上去要现代化许多，而且一看就是禁烟的。Galo按照邮件里说的，去前台报了坎罗的名字，拿了房卡进了屋，然后跟坎罗发了消息。坎罗没多久就回了他，让他先准备一下。 

这无疑提醒了Galo——他早已下定决心今天一定要好好洗洗来迎接美人的大鸡巴。 

他知道自己不脏，但还是咬着牙把几乎不可能的容量灌了进去，终于把水排出来的时候他腿都软了。整个过程比他想象的要慢太多，但他有足够的时间来重复。 

买他的果然是那位美人先生。看到一身黑衣的浅金色头发男人开门进屋，Galo一下从沙发上蹦起来，一丝不挂。刚起来就差点摔下去，他双腿发抖，但还是笑着跟Lio打了招呼。 

Lio：“...你还好吗？” 

“我很好！而且，我已经准备好了！” 

Lio能看出他已经洗过澡了。然而这个强壮的男人马上又说道： 

“先生，我保证今天你可以安心地用我后面！我用灌肠液洗了十次！” 

十次？ 

“——你是笨蛋吗Galo Thymos?!” 

美人的表情生动起来，对上Galo那张自信满满的笑脸，又叹了口气。他想问他难不难受，又觉得没必要问。他走向他，两块硕大的胸肌和两个戴着乳钉的奶头就在他眼前，就像第一次见面时一样。 

但这次Lio抬头与他对视。 

“我叫Lio，Lio Fotia。” 

“Fotia先生。” 

Galo笑道。 

终于，Galo光着屁股跪坐在沙发面前，拉开美人的裤链吃到了这根心心念念的大鸡巴。 Lio Fotia的味道让他有些脸红，当他熟门熟路地把巨物整个吞到底时，Lio背靠沙发，似乎松了口气。 

Galo趴在Lio腿间卖力地吞吐着硕大的阴茎，大约是知道这位美人喜欢被深喉，Galo这次完全放弃了自己，把Lio的巨屌卡在喉咙里狂吸，他估计自己明天会说不出话，但是没关系。Lio平静地看着忙着取悦自己的Galo，感到十分放松，也放任自己沉浸于舒适，很快就想射了。 

Lio单手扣住Galo的后脑勺射在了他的喉咙深处，微凉的精液直接顺着食道滑下，连吞咽都不需要。直到它们全都进了肚子，Galo才把那根水光淋漓的肉棒吐了出来，开心地望着肉棒的主人。 

Lio不知道他在开心什么，他眼里的热切让Lio看不太懂。 

Lio让他去床上躺好，Galo欢天喜地地照办了，主动抬起双腿，张开，把后穴毫无保留地露出来。那处深红色的软肉湿哒哒的，看样子已经做好润滑了。 

Galo刚才舔屌舔得过于投入，还没来得及自慰，现在阴茎翘得老高。他对Lio挑眉一笑，说直接进来就好。 

Lio这才想起来刚才忘记说的话了 。 

“我感谢你为我所做的准备，但是没有必要洗那么多次。” 

Galo却说： “大家都说我干起来很带劲，无论如何我都想让Fotia先生试试。” 

Lio抵上Galo的穴口，余光看到对方脸上那个期待的小表情。很难说，Galo能做到这个地步，究竟是为了一个客人，还是为了自己能多挨一顿肏。 

但这都不妨碍Lio肏他。 

阴茎才进去一个头就把穴口的皱褶全部撑开，润滑程度恰到好处，推进的时候不是很吃力，但又被内壁紧紧包裹，很是舒服。 

…....好大...Lio Fotia的鸡巴，真的好大... 

Galo下意识地双手抓紧了大腿，把自己的姿势摆稳。 

阴茎每推入一点，Galo就啊地一声，他张着嘴，喘息声有些颤抖，软舌上的银钉泛着水光。 

Galo用手握过，用嘴含过，但是用后穴来接纳又是一个全新概念。每当他以为已经全部进来了的时候，Lio又顶进来一寸。 

这个尺寸，不妙啊.... 

Galo一边被进入，一边想象美人先生的肉棒会把自己下面塞得多满多胀——它一定会紧紧挤压着前列腺...啊，已经......然后，当它抽插起来，无论肏哪里，无论怎么肏，就算只是随随便便地动一动，都能轻而易举地置自己于水深火热之中....... 

当然，对一个浪货来说，不妙的意思就是太妙了。 

终于整根没入的时候，Galo看起来似乎有些不好，表情跟刚才判若两人，大胸起伏得很厉害。 

“...受不了吗？”，Lio问道。 

“没有这回事！！”Galo立刻反驳，他动着喉咙吞咽了一下，解释道，“我只是...很爽。” 

Lio一愣，接着轻轻笑了一下。 

“那很好。” 

然后，一切就跟Galo预计的一样，或者说，更加不妙。Lio在他里面稍稍动一下，激起他一阵战栗，再慢慢抽插了两下，Galo的腰就软了。当Lio真正开始干他时，三下未到，Galo就直接射精了，白浊淅淅沥沥地洒在自己胸膛上，连手淫自慰都省了。 

Lio见Galo兴奋成这样，终于像往常跟人上床一样大开大合地操干起来。 

Galo被干得嗷嗷直叫，很快前面又硬了，随着律动一晃一晃地吐着前液。他爽得眼皮直翻，为了避免自己看上去倒胃口，他选择闭眼挨操，但没一会儿又把眼睛睁开了——他太贪心了，都这种时候了还想着多看美人两眼。毕竟，一边欣赏美人一边被粗大的肉棒肏这种绝顶好事可不是天天都有的。 

Galo的肉穴被撞得啪啪地响，他晕头转向，还在想着Lio Fotia的眼睛真漂亮。 

这位漂亮的先生却越干越不知轻重。Galo说得没错，他干起来的确带劲。可能因为年轻可能因为锻炼，他的肉穴特别能吸，只要肏进去，里面�的媚肉都能马上把阴茎全方位包裹住，还能出水。 

等他屁股底下的床单湿透，Galo已经又靠着后面去了一次，口中连连喊着Fotia先生，一边射精一边前列腺高潮。他那粗壮的大腿早就滑了下去，打开着瘫软在两侧，两只大手手紧紧抓着身下的床单，壮实的胸部不由自主得挺起，两个穿着银钉的乳头还没有被碰过，却自顾自地高高凸起。 

Lio肏起人来根本不带休息的。第三次后穴高潮之后，Galo已经一脸痴痴，欲仙欲死，喊不出完整的音节了。他射了自己一身精液，跟汗水融在一起，十个脚趾都蜷缩着，身上每一块肌肉都绷紧了，一阵阵地发颤。快感在他体内横冲直撞，酝酿着下一次巅峰。 

Lio肏得很上头，但依然察觉到了身下人的泪水。 

他的动作骤然停下。 

“Galo，我弄疼你了吗？” 

——这真是天大的误会。蓝色头发已经乱糟糟的男人激烈地摇头，泪珠飞到床单上。他试图去拉着Lio扶着他大腿的那只手。沙哑的声音一边呜咽，一边答非所问地乱喊道： 

“肏我...Fotia先生，肏我...！” 

Lio睁大了眼睛，重重地肏回了Galo身体里。 

…... 

Galo Thymos热爱性交，热爱鸡巴，他像个易燃品一样总是惹得一身欲火。可是，他是个卖淫的婊子，让别人爽才是他的职责，客人们用他来泄欲，没理由对他特别顾及。虽然也有合拍的客人能刚好碰到他的敏感点，但基本上都是浅尝辄止，客人都爽完了，他还在半路。前面没人关照他可以手淫，但那前列腺高潮要来不来的就只能等到回家自己解决了。有几回，他实在忍不住，借着事后清理的理由，自己用手指趁机狠狠扣弄里面，当着客人的面夹着腿静悄悄地高潮了。 

一个从未吃饱过的人是不会懂得适可而止的。 

Galo在Lio身下张着大腿没完没了地挨肏，甚至希望这一场买卖永远不要结束。 

最终，Lio射在了Galo紧绷的腹肌上。他不知道自己肏了Galo多久，只看到那个泥泞不堪的屁穴久久合不上。他拿来床头的纸巾替这个被他过度使用的男人擦擦，却没想到那副强健的身躯在他的触碰下开始发颤，粗重地喘息起来，一副随时准备挨操，随时可以高潮的样子。 

Lio放弃了，把纸巾扔在一边。他看着Galo红潮未退的脸，用低沉的声音问道： 

”我还想再来一次，可以吗？“ 

Galo腿都抬不起来了，听到这话咯咯笑。他看上去疲惫又满足，他说： 

“多少次都可以。” 

一百块随便干，从来不是嘴上说说而已。


	4. Chapter 4

（四） 

火山群那边的开发项目正式动工，Mad Burnish的工作进入了平稳期，随着时间推进，一切都在有条不紊地进行着。而当初那个被他怀疑服务质量的站街男，如今也成为了Lio Fotia最靠谱的床伴。 

与他的名字如出一辙，Galo Thymos有着燃烧般的热情。他在Lio身下抬起双腿，或者撅起屁股，他岔开大腿跪坐在Lio的阴茎上，甚至屈膝趴在墙边。他望着Lio，满眼的热切，他总是说，不用有所顾虑，请尽情地干他。 

肏我，好爽，当然可以。Galo嘴里从来吐不出个“不”字。他没有多余的羞耻心，不忌讳把自己摆弄到任何浪荡不堪地姿态来为双方获取快感，他也没有无聊的自我包袱，不介意轻易地被肏射，他毫不在乎地流着眼泪，在Lio面前胡乱地高潮。有时，被肏到最后的Galo还意外地会撒娇，伸出强壮的手臂迷迷糊糊地拉着Lio索要拥抱。 

这样的他让人很难不想欺负。Lio把想上厕所的Galo带进卫生间，Galo趴在马桶上，背部肌肉颤抖，他一边挨操，一边撒尿，那屈辱的呜呜声让Lio当场又射在了他里面。 

Lio不忍心对他做更过分的事。这个壮硕的，坚韧的男人太懂得欣然接受了，后面又太经肏，他露出笑容，让Lio那些仅仅是出于习惯的体贴都显得多余。 

Galo拥有的不仅仅是美妙的肉体，他鲜活又热烈，不惧与Lio一起燃烧殆尽。与Galo做爱那才叫做爱，跟其他人的那些现在看来都只能称作“稍微做一下爱”。 

Galo太优秀了，优秀得令Lio的忧患意识都开始作祟。 

Lio深知人类本性糟糕，易得之物容易厌倦。所以，撇开床上的技术不谈，他还希望Galo能精明点，世故点，跟会所里那些被客人捧着的当红男妓一样，学会玩欲擒故纵的花样，懂得使用一些烂俗但多少管用的圈套。兴许这样，他对Galo的兴趣能长长久久。 

可是Galo只是个110公里外的小镇上的边缘男妓，毫无要求，从不拒绝。 

Galo有多愿意，从来都在那双眼睛里写得明明白白。Lio甚至明显看出自己确实被Galo喜欢，并为Galo的毫不掩饰感到遗憾。Lio无法改变这些，庆幸的是，目前为止，Lio每一次都比上一次更享受与Galo的床笫之欢。 

与此同时，Lio不想占Galo的便宜。从请Galo上门服务那次开始，他便按照普罗米普利斯成人会所里男妓的价格来支付Galo。众所周知， “价格不能乱卖”是Galo的底线，而Lio淡淡地一句“那很遗憾不能跟你交易了”，轻而易举地把这个的底线打破了。 

虽说是“买他一夜”，Lio却从不跟他过夜。被肏完了事一塌糊涂的Galo会打理好自己，然后一个人舒舒服服地睡个好觉，搭第二天的车回去。 

Galo坐在不算硬的座位上，与Lio一夜放纵后的屁股总是有一点痛，让他频频想起被Lio进入的感觉。车窗外的云一片片地被留在身后的天空，Galo开始了他新一轮的兴奋递增。Lio跟他的买卖固定在了每个星期三，Galo喜欢这种周期循环，永远都来日可期。 

Lio留下的装着现金的信封在Galo口袋里 ，Galo到家后会把信封放在装有那只半截式手套的铁盒里，开心地看着它们越叠越高——Galo有了新的铁盒，他浏览日报的时候也有了新增的关注点。只是，当初那张让他好找的，一面是古雷佛戴特一面是Lio Fotia的那篇报道让他十分纠结，迟迟不能决定要把它放在哪一个铁盒里，最后，他把两个铁盒并排放，把那张薄薄的纸片夹在中间。 

….... 

Lio再一次来到Thymos小镇是在Mad Burnish初期项目完工投入使用的那天。 

艳阳当空，Lio心情也极好，开着一辆新买的超跑，从火山群那边新建好的Mad Burnish大本营出来了。 

开工仪式很热闹，那之后各种走形式的活动也并未使他疲累。令人恼火的谈判，长达数月的紧张施工，终于换来了Mad Burnish的能源站在这片贫瘠之地拔地而起。“想到就做出来了”研发部破天荒地发挥了巨大的作用，露琪亚强硬要求于是参与了建筑设计，她那些看似永远派不上用场的发明也派上了用场，新型荧光材料被用于了外观，巨大的能源站最终像个浮夸的后现代主义的艺术品，与这片荒芜的山间形成奇异却极富美感的对比，不少人专程从旅游区开车过来近距离参观。 

意气风发的Lio本人比他的车还要令人炫目，下山一路蜿蜒，他胸中感慨万千。这条路上不再只有旅游大巴，还有了他们Mad Burnish的车，以及好些车牌归属地各异的私家车。Mad Burnish所做的事会给这个偏远，落后的地区带来变化，不输旅游业。加以时日，Thymos小镇或许也会有所改变也说不定呢。 

改变这个世界，多么美好而空泛的理想。世上许多人选择平凡庸碌地生活着，但总有人选择困难模式，想要让这个世界变得比昨天好一点点。 

坎罗开车载着梅斯跑在Lio前面，今天这两人心情也不错，一个飙车一个哼歌。坎罗突然看到后视镜里Boss的车拐进了岔路，大喊问他要去哪里，然而车速太快，一下就跑远了。 

梅斯倒是眼尖，马上就认出了这是去那个噩梦福利院的路。他不解道，“老大这种时候还去那儿做什么？” 

坎罗看了他一眼，“去福利院能做什么？捐赠呗。” 

“不愧是老大，还敢再去撞一次枪口。反正我是不敢了...” 

“所以老大没叫你一起去。” 

坎罗握着方向盘，跑车直直驶出Thymos小镇最长的那条街。他突然来了句。 

“梅斯，你知道吗，Boss比我们两个有情怀多了。” 

…... 

像第一次一样，Lio在福利院门口等了好一会儿，门才开了。还是那个不面善的管理员。 

有了经验，Lio这次率先为自己的突然到访致歉，并马上说明来意，希望提供长期定向捐助。 

管理员：“你这次想从这里得到什么？” 

Lio微笑，“我这次，什么都不要。” 

“....好，请跟我来。” 

Lio被请进了一个堆满杂物的办公室，在被磨掉了皮的办公桌上面填了表，签署了捐助协议。整个过程半小时不到。 

“如果一切妥当了，我就先告辞了。” 

管理员却问他：“不去看看孩子们吗？” 

Lio有些意外，“...如果方便的话。” 

穿过同样的走廊来到院子，这次没有皮球招呼Lio了，取而代之的是上方的嗡嗡声——半空中闪着光的，正是当初那架他一定要梅斯弄来的无人机。 

“我以为这个永远不会派上用场...太好了！” 

“本来的确是派不上用场的” ，管理员说：“但是有个志愿者花心思研究出来这个是怎么玩的了，教会了孩子们。” 

“是Galo吗？”，Lio脱口而出，心里却已经知道答案。 

“你认识Galo？” 

“我是他的长期客户。” 

管理员：“......” 

Lio又问：“他一直在这里做志愿者工作吗？” 

管理员再开口时，已经是跟“Galo的长期顾客”说话的语气了。 

“好吧，其实他没有注册成为志愿者，但你知道，他在这里长大......” 

Lio一愣。不，我不知道... 

这时，那个蘑菇头的小女孩来到Lio跟前，仰头问他。 

”请问，你是Fotia先生吗？“ 

Lio说是，却没想到小姑娘听后，对他礼节地鞠了个躬，说是代表福利院的儿童感谢他。 

小姑娘这阵势让Lio楞了一下，又笑着问道：“我做了什么让你这么感谢呀？” 

“Fotia先生捐给了我们无人机，这是很多有父母的儿童都没有的玩具。而且，Fotia先生的公司在我们这个地区修了大工厂，镇上那些没有工作的人能得到工作的机会，不用依靠政府的救济金生活。还有，Fotia先生把工厂修得很漂亮，这会为我们镇带来更多游客......” 

小姑娘滔滔不绝，Lio不敢相信从眼前这个那么小的孩子口中听到这些。 

Lio：“...你知道的很多啊。” 

小姑娘却摇摇头。 

“我本来知道的没那么多” ，她说：“是Galo大哥告诉我的。” 

Lio愣在原地。小姑娘转身就朝着其他孩子喊。 

“传说中的Fotia先生来了！就在这里！” 

…... 

介于孩子们的热情，Lio在福利院呆到了他们的晚饭时间，铃声叮铃铃地想起，管理员的声音在夸张地喊着排队洗手。Lio走出正门，有些恍惚地坐进自己车里。刚才在福利院的那番待遇让Lio没有实感，比起在荒芜的山间修一座后现代外观的能源站还要梦幻。 

虽然有点侵犯Galo隐私的嫌疑，但Lio直接或间接地知道了许多关于Galo的事，到现在都还在脑子里飘着，让他心慌。 

他怎么也想不到，当自己在希望着Galo能学点欲擒故纵的伎俩的时候，Galo正坐在那个他很可能不会踏足第二次的院子里，忙着搞定他留下来无人机，试图在一群平均年龄大概只有十岁的福利院儿童面前挽回他的形象。 

…...这么会有这样的男人。 

Lio的手指紧紧抓着方向盘，不知道自己心中的这股冲动是什么。 

他现在就想见Galo，即使今天星期五。 

Lio开车上路，打电话给坎罗让他跟Galo约时间。 

坎罗在电话那边不明所以，时间不是一直订好的吗要改时间吗还是要多约他一晚上，可是他Boss好像没听到他在说什么一样，也不回答，然后只匆匆说了句“不用了”就挂断了。 

何等巧合。 

那个蓝色头发的男人正站在前方的路口边，激动地朝Lio挥手。傍晚的太阳把他高大的身影拉长了一些，让Lio早零点零一秒触碰到了他。 

跑车精准地在Galo面前停住，Lio看见Galo逆光的笑脸——他难以想象Galo都经历了什么，可是Galo依然在他面前心无芥蒂地笑出来了。 

Lio意识到自己不止是想见Galo一面。 

“虽然有些唐突，但你愿意现在跟我一起回城吗？我想买你一晚。” 

Galo咧开嘴，一双蓝眼睛比他身后的阳光更明朗。 

“十分愿意！” 

出镇的公路一向寂寞，很长一段都是单车道，但依然畅通无阻，Lio心思被占据，没有意识到自己越开越快。Galo很兴奋，叫嚣着好酷好帅，还问Lio能不能开更快，这才把Lio的思绪打断了，回道现实中来。 

Galo看起来又傻又幼稚，他的感染力过于强烈，Lio最终竟也抛弃了人前的庄重形象，像个被吹捧者带了节奏的毛头小子一样，把各种花样秀给Galo看，甚至不惜做出把车上音量开到最大在公路上疯狂飙车的这种他从来不屑为之的行为。 

不知道为什么，看着Galo开心的样子，Lio也感到愉快。收音频道里的摇滚爵士乐震耳欲聋，好一会儿才听出歌词在唱什么。 

[Adam and Eve would toss the apple away] 

[The earth would turn the other way] 

[You’d live up far on some barren star] 

[But down below you might hear us laughing......] 

Lio突然有种感觉——他可以跟Galo做任何疯狂的事情。 

跑车一路拉风，飙了半小时才遭遇第一个交通信号灯。红灯下，车停了，Lio把音乐调回正常音量，Galo的激动心情这才稍稍缓和下来，他看向Lio，眼底全是星星。 

“Lio，谢谢你！” 

Lio盯着Galo看了好一会儿，冷不丁地来一句： 

“Galo，你今天工作过了吗？” 

“嗯？还没有。” 

说起来有点难为情，听说Mad Burnish的老大今天要出席活动，他今天一天都守在了必经的路口等着看Lio的车经过，根本无心工作。 

“太好了。你靠近点。” 

Galo一脸疑惑，把身子探了过去。 

Lio凑上来，唇瓣贴在Galo的嘴唇上，柔软得不可思议。 

Galo睁大了眼睛，看到近在咫尺的浅金色睫毛轻轻扇动。湿热的软舌立刻闯进了他的口腔，Galo 这才熟练地回吻起来，他想着要好好表现，但很快Lio就让他分不出神想这些了。 

这是他们之间的第一个吻。它来得太迟了。 

Lio悄悄把档杆推到了停车档，带着半截式手套的手揽过Galo的后颈让Galo靠得更近。 

这么寂寞的公路如果堵车那只有一个原因，就是人为。 Lio闭上眼疯狂的吻着Galo，Galo单手摸索着解开了安全带整个人贴了过去，动情地搂住Lio纤细的腰，两人来来回回不知舌吻了多久，头顶上的信号灯绿了又红了又绿，一辆一辆跟上来的车们被卡在他们后面，终于哔声一片。 

Lio意犹未尽地放开了Galo被吻得湿漉漉的嘴唇，两个人都在笑。 

单车道很快就并上了主路，车道多出来，刚刚被堵在后面被迫观看了一场激吻小电影的车主翁地一脚油门踩上来，终于超车的时候还不忘对着Lio大骂。 

“开着一辆超他妈炫酷的跑车并不给你在公路上发情的特权！” 

“开房去吧淫娃！” 

Lio听了也不恼，握着方向盘，拖着声音冲着前方的车屁股大喊道：“——我们正在去开房的路上！” 

Galo到自己心脏和摇滚乐里的鼓点一起砰砰直跳。他看着旁边开怀大笑的Lio，动听的笑声和傍晚的热风一起抚过Galo的耳膜。Lio的浅发在风中扬起，一遍遍地擦过纤细的脖颈和带着耳钉的耳垂，落日仿佛沉入了他眼中，把原本瞳孔中的紫染上了温柔的粉橙色。 

他实在太好看了。Galo想，Lio Fotia绝不是“一位美人”，他是这个世界上最美的人。又美丽，又帅气。他是完美的。 

而完美的Lio Fotia，花钱买了他。当今天的夜幕降临，他会拉开这个人的裤链，把他的性器含进嘴里，他会把自己脱光，在这个人身下打开双腿。然后，Lio会进入他，用他舔湿的性器撑开他的身体，让他一遍遍地高潮...... 

Lio发现Galo不作声了，快速偏头看了一眼，继续看着前方踩油门。 

“Galo，你的脸怎么这么红？” 

而Galo已经彻底说不清楚了——他从来没有觉得他们一直在做的事，和即将要做的事，竟然这样的亲密。 

…... 

那天晚上，Lio把车直接开到了普罗米普利斯某地标大楼的停车场，那是Lio习惯去的奢侈酒店。曾经考虑到Galo可能会不自在所以都把办事地点订在别的地方，但他想要Galo，不止几个晚上，所以迟早要委屈Galo来适应自己的生活方式。 

还好Galo没有任何不自在。他舒舒服服地穿着那要掉不掉的裤子，跟在他身旁，一起走过被水晶吊灯映得的流光溢彩的地板。有衣着优雅的女士看到他那充满情色意味的光裸的上半身时小小地吃了一惊，他还回了人家一个调皮的笑容。 

Lio笑了笑，带着黑色皮质手套的纤细手指轻轻扣住Galo宽厚的手掌。 

他牵起Galo的手进了电梯，进了房间。看到落地窗外的景象，Galo才知道这楼有多高。具体的什么Galo也说不上来，只觉得这房间很好很漂亮，中间的床大得匪夷所思。 

Lio拉着他进了宽敞到不可思议的浴室，跟他一起脱得精光。Galo很兴奋，急不可耐地跪在淋浴下帮Lio口交，蓝色的头发全湿透了，水不停冲刷过他那张越看越帅气的脸，其中一些被他合着Lio的精液一起喝了下去。 

浴巾被扔在柔软的地毯上，两人一刻都等不了地栽进床里。 

Galo在Lio身下，一缕湿漉漉的金发从Lio耳侧垂下来，发梢一滴水砸在Galo壮硕的胸口。 

“Fotia先生。” 

“先前在车上，你叫我Lio。” 

Galo脸微微一红，改口道：“Lio。” 

“那么，Lio，请你——” 

“不用有所顾虑，尽情地干你，对吗？” 

“嗯！” 

“我会的。” 

Lio埋头在Galo抬起的膝盖处落下一吻。换来Galo一个受宠若惊的小表情。 

他们做到深夜。Lio亲吻了Galo很多次，Galo在他的爱抚下一阵阵颤抖，喊着他的名字高潮。 

最后，Galo被肏到走去浴室的力气都没有了，抱着一盒纸巾擦掉身上的精液，Lio也肏累了，被子一掀把两个人盖住，困困地对Galo说，明天再洗澡，晚安。 

Galo看着Lio在他面前迅速呼吸平稳地睡着了，才反应过来Lio今晚是要跟他一起睡。 

然而，与Lio同床共枕这个事实令Galo无比清醒，毫无睡意。 

Galo关掉灯，通过泛光作用漫进屋内的月色从黑暗中渐渐显露出来，Lio的那张好看的脸无论何时都令Galo欢喜。他就在Galo眼前，可Galo满脑子想的都是他，以至于不知不觉地睁着眼到了天亮。 

似乎不敢相信自己整宿未眠，Galo动作缓慢地从床上坐起来，极高的楼层和巨大的落地窗让这个房间视野开阔。亮光从城市的边界缓缓升起，穿过天边薄薄一层云霞。 

那是一轮仿佛可以照亮一切的朝阳，让Galo突然想到Thymos镇上的主路边新添的许多“火山口日出”的旅游广告牌。 

Galo曾对这个旅游卖点嗤之以鼻。太阳每天都会升起，哪里的日出不是日出呢。直到此刻他才明白，原来在千千万万个日出里，真的会有那么一个，是特别的。 

他再次看向那个他看了一整夜的人。晨光中熟睡的Lio像一枝从白色被单里开出的花，温润又美好。 

Galo现在才感觉到困了。他重新躺回床上，胆大包天地把身旁睡美人轻轻搂进怀里，把他的脸贴在自己裸露的胸口，再把自己的脸埋在他散开的浅发里。 

Lio的头发好香，Galo忍不住偷偷亲了亲Lio的头顶，他打算这样抱一会儿就放开......然而，彻底放松后的疲倦占据了Galo的神经，结果他就这么把Lio搂在怀里沉沉睡去了。 

他做了个美梦。这或许是他的最后一个美梦。


	5. Chapter 5

两人见面的地点被顺理成章地改到了同一家奢华酒店，五天之后，也就是这个周的星期三，Lio再去见Galo时，比往常提前了两个小时。 

Galo慌张地从淋浴里探出脑袋，连打招呼都没顾得上，哀嚎道他还没有准备好，却听到Lio说要先带他出去吃饭。 

这五天，Lio因为Galo的事而有些心神不宁，以至于他反而忘记让坎罗告知Galo他会提前到了。他意外地知道了许多，而在那之后，他才开始意识到自己对Galo依然一无所知。 

Lio的一系列自我反思是从他在Galo怀里醒来的时候开始的。 

那本来是一个美好的早上，对着Galo那对色情的乳头醒来没有人会心情不好，Galo抱着他睡得很沉，Lio从他臂弯里钻出来，突然感到肚子很饿——他才想起来他们两个昨天忙着疯狂飙车疯狂做爱，把晚饭忘得一干二净。Lio叫了酒店的送餐服务，一边吃一边想起坎罗说的，Galo以往都是早三个小时到酒店等他...从Thymos小镇过来，Galo有时间吃晚饭吗？ 

每一次，Lio总不忘问候Galo“你好吗”，却从来不曾期望“我很好”之外的回道；Galo在床上对他百依百顺，他下了床从没关心过Galo一句“你最近过得怎么样”；他不知道Galo来一趟普罗米普利斯需要多长时间，坐什么车，第二天会不会难受，他只知道Galo总是一脸灿烂地跟他打招呼，仿佛把Thymos小镇的艳阳天装进了那双蓝眼睛里，一路为他带过来了。 

良好的教养让Lio礼貌得体，体贴周全，而这样的人很难真正明白自身的冷酷无情。一旦他们重新认识了自己，又无一例外地陷入一种想要挽回点什么的迫切之中。 

那天，Mad Burnish那边还有事，Lio替Galo也叫了早餐，在床头留下一张纸条就匆匆走了。不过在那之后，Lio决定从喂饱Galo做起，这几天也一直在考虑下次见面要带Galo去哪里吃晚餐比较好，好不容易决定了餐厅打电话定了又取消了，他发现自己对Galo喜欢吃什么一点线索都没有。 

结果，Lio还是就近带着Galo坐电梯去吃这个酒店的自助晚餐了，至少这里什么都有一些，总会有Galo喜欢的。Galo很开心，问Lio为什么对他这么好，Lio随口道，因为喜欢你啊，却没料到Galo的脸为此红了一个晚上。 

那天，他们说了很多话，Lio发现要了解Galo也不难。只是当Lio问道Galo最喜欢做的事的时候，Galo嘴里嚼着一小块牛排很是思考了一会儿，吞下，回答道：“我最喜欢的事就是被Lio的大鸡巴狠狠地肏！”，Galo的声音不小，险些把隔壁桌的老太太呛死在座位。 

他们做了许多遍 “Galo最喜欢做的事” ，Lio甚至让Galo趴在浴缸边上，亲自替他善后。倒也有趣，Galo张腿挨操的时候坦坦荡荡，被Lio用手指抠挖后穴里的精液时却羞耻得不行，把脸埋在自己粗壮的臂弯里，累积了几轮的白浊从被Lio两指撑开的穴口流出，强烈的失禁感让Galo呜呜出声。 

Lio亲吻Galo，告诉他从今以后的每一次都需要他陪睡到天明，Galo激动地说不出话，只一个劲地点头。 

床很大，但Lio直接躺进了Galo的怀里，主动揽过Galo粗壮的手臂把自己圈住。 

柔顺的浅金色的头发在Galo的怀中散开，Galo连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。Lio舒服地侧身抚摸Galo的细腰，长长的睫毛亲吻Galo的胸膛。他甚至能听到Galo的心跳。 

“Galo，你想要这样抱着我，不是吗？” 

Galo没法说谎，只好老实说是。 

Lio又说，“你想要什么都可以告诉我。” 

Galo已经想不出他还要什么，这个世界上不可能有比他更幸福的人了。 

然而人能感受到的幸福大多数时候只不过是一种错觉，梦幻的泡泡破碎之后只不过是一地的肥皂水。 

Galo已经别无所求，可他依旧一无所有。 

…... 

Galo的存在让Lio对工作以外的事提起了兴趣。 

Lio每个周都带着Galo去不同的餐厅，从需要提前一个月预约的所谓的高级餐厅到口碑很好的路边小店，甚至为了能顺利吃上饭特意提前给Galo量身定做了一套西装让他换上（有些地方不穿正装不让进，但是Lio无论如何都想带Galo去吃，所以没办法）。 

Lio很喜欢看Galo吃东西，这个男人有许多小习惯，比如牛排要全部切好再吃，比如吃面包时会把边留下但是吃披萨就会连边一起吃掉。他不管吃什么都吃得很香（吃鸡巴也吃得很香），仿佛食物都有了灵性，让人看着莫名其妙地心情很好。Galo的餐桌礼仪出奇地好，说是小时候福利院要求太严格，习惯了，让Lio忍不住想象小小的Galo在餐桌前被那个凶巴巴的管理员呵斥的样子。 

如果Lio到得早的话，还会牵着Galo的手去看个电影，或者开车带Galo兜个风。大都市里的道路交通不是很顺畅，总是需要开到城外，他们每次都踩着餐厅的预订时间回来。 

Lio跟Galo做这些事，只是因为想做，从不考虑这算什么。直到有一次Galo在餐桌上告诉他—— 

“我吃得多是因为我还在长身体啊，我才十八岁。” 

“......你十八岁？” 

“快十九了，我下个月过生日。” 

“......” 

好了，现在Lio做的事有了定义了，Mad Burnish的Boss约会十八岁男妓，听起来如何？ 

Lio记得自己十八岁的时候，还在大学里像模像样地鬼混，前途无量，所以更加不知天高地厚。可是眼前这个男人，不，现在看来只能算个大男孩，却练就了一身取悦男人的本事，心安理得地当着拿钱就能肏的婊子。 

但是Galo有一点没说没错，他确实还在长身体。他会只会更高大，更壮，他的胸肌会更丰满，双腿会更修长。再过几年，他的身体会让Lio彻底无法拒绝。 

Lio心中有几分不平，带着一丝怜悯和愤怒，仿佛为这个世界对Galo的不公平有所不满。然而，除开这些，余下的就只有火烧的欲望。 

他勃起了。 

于是Galo只好不明就里地跟Lio一起坐在原位吃了今晚的第二份餐后甜点。 

回到酒店，Galo被干到腰都直不起来。Lio漂亮的眼睛里欲火阴森森地烧，他甚至张口咬了Galo的胸肌和大腿。Galo被啃得又叫又笑，扭着腰让Lio插。他在床上从不问为什么。 

Lio自上而下看着Galo一塌糊涂的脸，突然问起Galo是从什么时候开始卖淫的。 

这是个稍稍有些越界的问题，Galo完全可以不回答，但他从不拒绝Lio的任何提问或者要求。Lio特意用了”卖淫“这个字眼来保证语言的准确性，可是Galo依然没有理解，他说： 

“我十三岁的时候，答应了让别人摸屁股，来换零花，这算是第一次买卖吗？” 

这当然不是买卖，这是儿童性侵。然而Lio问他：“只是摸吗？” 

Galo摇摇头，“他很用力地捏我屁股上的肉，还强行把手指插进去了。” 

“之后呢？” 

“第二次的时候，他保证会轻点，他做到了，然后我每周都会去见他。” 

“...直到现在？” 

“我早就不知道他人在哪里了。” 

Galo突然笑了，似乎想起了什么有趣的事：“他是第一个用鸡巴插我的人，也是他让我学会口交，我十四岁的时候第一次射精了，就在他手中...他当时脸都变了，告诉我，我长大了，他不喜欢我了。之后就再也没见过。” 

Lio不说话，于是Galo接着说了下去。 

“他不喜欢也不要紧，我很快就找到了喜欢我的人，不止一个！他们也不介意我的年龄，都很愿意花钱肏我。” 

第一次射精后，Galo才知道做爱有多爽。他不想回到没有性爱，没有人抚摸他的生活。 

“十五岁那年我长得很快，跟人说我成年了，没有人会不信，我开始卖给旅客，都是第二天就离开的那种，他们永远都不会知道自己犯法了。” 

Lio：“...你那时候还在福利院吧，那个管理员知道你在做什么吗？” 

“她就是在那个时候发现的！看在上帝的份上她可是把我狠狠教训了一顿，每天都把我盯紧了...我只好搬出去了。” 

“但是我随时都能回去！”Galo咧开嘴，“那堵院墙根本拦不住我。” 

Lio：“......” 

“无论如何，搬出去之后方便多了，我口碑好，镇上的大家很快就都知道我了，但是我离成年还早得很，需要保持低调......” 

Galo所说之事，糟得透彻。他在不同的男人胯下从一个小男孩长成了一个男人，整整五年，贯穿他的整个青春期。然而，所谓的幸福或者不幸，只存在于当事人的主观中，Lio正在听的绝不是什么悲惨的故事。 

然后Galo终于讲到了他十八岁那一天，那简直是故事的高潮。 

“我终于能正式上岗了！光明正大地做买卖！...可是我价格定错了，口爆只要二十。” 

二十块，那是在路边的披萨外卖店里一个大份的披萨都买不到的价钱。Lio不确定自己还想不想听下去了，但Galo滔滔不绝。 

“我没想到人会那么多，大家排着长队等着口爆我，从巷子里排到了街上，连那些只喜欢女人的家伙都来了，那一个晚上，我舔的鸡巴估计比我之前舔过的加起来都还要多。” 

“我一开始还数着呢，到后面我都懒得数了，我感觉我的嘴巴已经不是嘴巴了，我感觉自己变成了专门吸屌的机器，当个成年人真刺激啊。” 

“上一根鸡巴才抽出去，下一根马上就插进来了，快得我都没反应过来，他们每个人都跟我说了生日快乐，把精液堆在我头顶，说要给我做生日帽...” 

Galo讲得绘声绘色，Lio安静地听，最后只轻轻说了句： 

“Galo，你真的好脏。” 

…... 

那天晚上，他们依然唇舌交缠，依然相拥而眠。什么都没有改变，Lio只不过是多了解了Galo一点。他只是心中怅然若失，他觉得很可惜，很遗憾，自从在家族纠纷中胜出，继承Mad Burnish以来，他已经很久没有体会过这种无奈的感觉了。 

Lio有着欺骗人心的美貌，但他是个真正意义上的成熟男人。再次睁开眼时，Lio已然释怀—— 

Galo是最特别的，也最淫荡，最下贱的；他能带给人意想不到的东西，但就是给不了一丝一毫的希望。可如，果Galo没有长成他如今的样子，自己凭什么得到他，又凭什么可以拥有现在这个在Galo怀里醒来的瞬间？ 

Lio问Galo十九岁生日打算怎么过，Galo这才开口邀请Lio来参加他的生日派对，说是朋友提前好久就组织好的，也算是个性交派对，大家都会在那里抽点什么吸点什么。Galo大概知道Lio不喜欢大麻和毒品之类的，不想让Lio为难，连着说了两遍，我只是邀请你，你完全可以不来的。 

…... 

Galo十九岁生日派对那天，不知出于什么心态的Lio还是出现了，还带了梅斯和坎罗。 

Lio当初以为“镇上第一婊子”只是Galo自己随便喊的名号，没想到他名副其实，镇上的鸡奸者们为他包了一处酒馆，来者不拒，但是要收门票钱作为Galo的生日津贴。 

酒馆就在镇上旅客最多的旅馆旁边，门口还有一束气球和一块手写的牌子，缠着彩灯，上面用大大的字体写着的Galo Thymos生日快乐，还画了几个爱心和一根带毛的卡通鸡巴，旁边一行小字写着：干到天亮！ 

入夜的Thymos小镇狂风不减，街上还营业的也只有寥寥几处，Lio推门而入，呛人的烟味劈头盖脸，Galo站在酒馆中央的钢管舞小台子上，穿着不合身的兔女郎装，裆部有拉链，紧到不行，屁股上的肉都勒得凸出来。他握住钢管，转了个身，Lio才看到他的衣服完全包不住他那戴乳钉的的双乳，看上去廉价又色情。 

Galo见到Lio又惊又喜，亲自给他们三个安排了个好位置，正对着台子的小圆桌台，没有遮挡。他倒想赖在Lio身边，可是今天他是主角，要娱乐大众。 

不大的空间里已经热闹起来，在座的多是男人，也有女人。Galo穿梭在桌台之间跟人打招呼，突然又被人大力拍了屁股，Galo惊呼着转身，被一个男人抓住在脸上亲了一口，说生日快乐我的小婊子。在他说话的间隙，无数双手伸过来玩弄他露出的乳头，Galo痒得直缩，哈哈笑着说还没开始呢。 

虽是酒馆却放着夜店的音乐，没有DJ，但不影响正在预热中派对，大家都已经该喝的喝，该抽的抽了，Lio也叫了酒摆在桌上，有人试图向Lio他们兜售大麻但被Lio拒绝了。 

难不成这里的所有人都跟Galo做过？这个现在看来已经不算疯狂的想法在Lio脑子里一闪而过，然后它很快就被证实了—— 

Galo站在台子上大声感谢大家来参加他的生日派对，他身边一个黑色卷发男人，看上去跟Galo关系很好，他搂着Galo的要，宣布今晚的目标是要让我们的生日宝贝高潮十次。 

Lio低笑了一声，开始给自己倒酒。梅斯在旁边一个劲地问他的Boss，这群人要干什么啊。在手下心目中，他们Boss什么都知道，然而Lio不知道。 

一阵欢呼声响起，台子上的Galo已经扶着钢管把自己屁股上那条竖着的拉链拉开，像变魔术一样从自己后穴里抽出来一根水光淋漓的胡萝卜。有女人扯着沙哑的大麻嗓高声说，Galo你是真的兔兔哦！Galo摇摇“尾巴”回应她。台上的黑发男人大声问，我们今天先玩什么？ 

Galo岔开大腿，在所有人面前用那根胡萝卜给自己扩张，润滑液啪嗒啪嗒滴到了台子上。台下有人大喊：猜猜乐！Galo说，我喜欢猜猜乐！Galo往Lio这边看了一眼，看到Lio也在看他，露出个大大的笑容。 

紧接着，他就被戴上了黑色眼罩，黑发男人大喊谁要当第一个，自己却先掏裆撸了起来，可是有人比他硬得快，把他拽了下来，上台抓住Galo的细腰。Galo已经什么都看不到了，他抓紧了钢管，沉下腰站稳了，凭感觉成功地把屁股送到身后男人的鸡巴上。 

男人狠狠肏进去，Galo高声浪叫出来，现场气氛顿时沸腾了，黑发男人指了指方向，说排队走这边。硬得快先生没干多久就被Galo猜出来了，认输地握着老二重新排队，下一个人立刻上前接着干，这人比Galo还要大只，Galo被撞得乱晃，一边叫一边笑，说，我知道你是谁！ 

梅斯跟坎罗望着自己Boss面露哀色，希望Boss放过他们这一双直男，允许他们去外面等着，可Lio只说了句，直男就该长点见识。于是两人又开始争执起待会儿谁来开车，因为此时他们都很需要酒精，还没争出个结果，就有人过来Lio这桌问他们要不要避孕套，今晚免费发放。 

台子上，Galo已经连着猜对了好几个男人，他的阴茎也不知被谁放出来了，卡在裆部浸满淫液的布料上，随着操干乱晃。可能是太得意了，Galo下一个就猜错了，在一片起哄声中摸索着站到他身前的男人，愿赌服输地口交起来。 

气氛越来越热烈，久久排不到的男人们希望Galo快点猜出来，开始在下面给Galo各种各样的语言提示，又因为提示太多而被同伴骂着制止。肉穴被撞击出各种节奏，混着鼓点激烈地音乐啪啪作响，Galo猜错几次之后，嘴巴也忙碌起来，但他看上去很开心。 

Galo今晚的第一次高潮是一个红头发的女孩子给的。她穿着牛仔短裤，硕大的硅胶阳具绑在她的胯间，她一插进去，Galo的腿就开始打颤。Lio一眼就看出来Galo爽到了，果然，女孩子没插几下，Galo就浪叫着射出来了，激起众人一阵欢呼。 

Galo紧紧抓着钢管，被干得呻吟连连，迟迟没有说出这是谁。大家提示也不好给，只能不停地说红发，直到Galo站都站不稳了，主持的黑发男人才问他是否要认输。 

“不——！让我再想想！” 

Galo话音刚落，就被女孩抓住屁股一阵猛烈抽插，爽得仰着脖子又射了出来。众人兴奋喝彩，Galo跪倒在地，连忙改口说认输了认输了。 

眼罩被拿下，Galo扭头看到是谁在干他时着实吃了一惊，所有人都在大笑，Galo也笑起来。女孩很兴奋，大声道： 

“我小时候的梦想就是嫁给Galo，长大了才发现他是个只想着被鸡巴肏屁眼的骚货！但是，去他妈的——” 她说着又对准Galo的屁股捅了进去，一边抽插一边喊：“Galo Thymos, 我依然爱你！生日快乐！” 

Galo乐得不行，喊着女孩的名字，撅高屁股叫她肏他。 

Lio自顾自地喝酒，微笑着看着台上的Galo。Galo是个没救的浪货。这种事Lio从遇见Galo的第一天开始就知道，现在只不过是亲眼见见罢了。 

梅斯也喝起来，说，Boss你这个床伴有点野啊。 

猜猜乐告一段落，黑发男人硬着鸡巴宣布，我们的生日宝贝才高潮了三次，离目标还有七次，说Galo小骚货取悦我们整整一年了，今天该我们来取悦他了！然后室内就想起了生日歌，酒保端着点了蜡烛的奶油蛋糕过来，众人唱起生日歌，完了此起彼伏地喊着Galo生日快乐。 

大家让Galo自己抹奶油，想要哪里被舔就抹在哪里，Galo咧嘴一笑，把奶油糊在全身。众人们笑骂着把Galo从台子上抱下来。 

Galo被男人们包围了起来，Lio一直坐在原位没有移动，现在只看得到Galo乱晃的小腿。Galo口无遮拦地吐着浪语，大声淫叫，又夹杂着咯咯地笑声，似乎是被弄到了什么敏感的部位。 

男人们把Galo传来传去地肏干，Lio这才看到Galo伸着脖子从别人手上抽大麻，抽完又忙不停地找鸡巴来舔。他那身衣服终于被扒掉了，全裸的身体上布满红痕，这时有人问他要不要来点嗨的，Galo含着鸡巴点了点头，把手臂伸了过去。 

针头扎进Galo壮实的臂弯，Lio第三次被同一人试图兜售大麻。 

Lio让坎罗掏钱了, 然后问那人要了东西，自己卷起烟来。梅斯跟坎罗一时间呆住了，Lio却没有解释什么，只问梅斯要不要。 

Galo被抱回台子上时，眼神跟先前已经判若两人。黑发男人大喊，我们的生日宝贝离高潮目标还差五次！一人一百下，看谁把他榨出来！ 

Galo大张着腿，把他被插肿了的地方展示给所有人看，淫水混着精液洒得到处都是，Galo一边被鸡巴颠弄着，一边接过无论是谁递过来的酒杯，一饮而尽。男男女女们笑着，大叫着，他们吞云吐雾，拿着瓶子给自己灌酒，他们齐声帮Galo数数，为Galo喝彩，甚至赌起钱来，赌Galo什么时候射精。 

纵欲狂欢，仿佛活不过明天。 

Lio从刚才开始就一直在抽烟，一根接着一根，桌台上的烟灰缸挤满了烟头。 

Galo终于暂时地空闲下来，坐在台子边，屁股底下一滩水。Lio灭了烟头，走到他跟前，甚至能闻到Galo身上混着酒精的精液味。 

“Galo，你还知道我是谁吗？” 

“当然”， Galo望着他笑，缓慢地叫出他的名字。 

“Lio Fotia.” 

Lio轻轻叹了口气，微笑道，“生日快乐，Galo Thymos。” 

“我把生日礼物放在了酒保那里，但愿你喜欢。” 

“我确定我会喜欢的！” 

“Galo，我得走了，在那之前，你有什么想要的吗？” 

Lio问完这话就后悔了，因为他早该料到Galo会毫不犹豫地说，想要Lio肏他一顿——果然是磕了药。 

Lio:“可以换一个吗？” 

“我想要你的精液。” 

Galo望着他，张开嘴露出烂软的红舌和泛光的舌钉。 

“...再换一个？” 

Galo沉默了一会儿，说道： 

“那我想要一个吻，你可以给我吗？” 

一屋子嘈杂，醉生梦死，没人关心他们在说什么，散不开的烟雾让面对面的人表情都看不清楚。Lio有种强烈的直觉，如果遭到自己的再一次拒绝的话，Galo会哭出来。 

“可以。” 

Lio答应了下来。他从口袋里摸出没抽完的烟，刚好还剩两根。他为自己点了一根，把另一根给到了Galo嘴里。纤细的手指托起Galo的下巴，Lio俯下身用烟头点燃了Galo那根烟，微弱的火光映在他迷人的紫瞳里。 

劣质的烟草混着大麻，两个人的肺里充斥着同样浑浊的空气。Galo微笑着闭上眼睛，烟雾升起，烟灰一簇簇掉下，落在Lio的黑色半截式手套上，伴随着灼烧感滚进他的手心。 

他们深吻，直到燃烬。 

….... 

最终还是坎罗今晚什么都没沾，他走在前面为Boss推开酒馆的门。 

新一轮的喧闹被留在了身后，今晚长了见识的一双直男心情复杂，并且认为他们的Boss不太清醒了。 

Lio清醒得很。Galo今天十九岁了，值得高兴，他真年轻，他这样子难道打算永远当个婊子，然后每年生日来一场这样的派对吗？ 

跌进车里，Lio意识到他在思考一个错误的问题。他在考虑这种问题之前要先搞清楚一个先决条件——他是Galo的什么人？ 

或者说，他想成为Galo的谁？ 

回城路上的狂风吹得灯光仿佛都在摇晃，却吹不散Lio血管里的酒精和大麻，他现在闻起来就是个社会边缘人士，刚刚从Thymos小镇被打捞上来那种。但他此时并不在意。 

无论Galo有多喜欢他，无论他有多在乎Galo...Lio思来想去，反反复复地得出了同样的答案。 

他只能是Galo的长期客户。


	6. Chapter 6

跟所有真正意义上的成熟男性一样，Lio Fotia很清楚自己想要什么。 

固然，Galo浪荡至极，但只要Lio舍弃一些不切实际的期望，Galo仍然最完美的床伴，他的存在依然是Lio生活中的一大乐事。那种挥之不去的遗憾之情时不时会从心底翻滚上来，每到那种时候，他只要不停地亲吻Galo，想尽办法地对Galo好，就能将其平息。 

保守估计，Lio至少还想再用Galo五年，并且他非常想见证Galo还能长多壮，这样看来，Galo最好足够浪荡，若是他哪天不浪了，决定不当婊子了，那才不好办。 

Galo戴上了Lio送他的生日礼物，一枚璀璨得不可思议的蓝色耳钉。Lio非常高兴，他买的时候还在想Galo已经有蓝头发蓝眼睛了，如果戴上这个会不会太蓝了点，结果看到Galo戴上它的样子，Lio把那个问题忘得一干二净，只觉得好看。可能因为不止一个人夸他戴着好看，Galo有一次好奇问Lio这是什么材质，Lio只说是蓝水晶，碰巧遇见跟Galo的眼睛颜色一模一样的。 

两人一如既往地见面，约会，做爱，越来越亲密。 

有一次，Lio不知是出席了什么场合，行头没换就直接来见Galo了。浅金色的头发被梳在了脑后，不再有刘海遮挡，那张完美的脸活生生暴露了出来。无暇的肌肤，锐利的细眉，微微上挑的眼角，时不时扇动一下的浅色睫毛。他带着黑色的耳钉，修长的脖颈束进工整的领口。Lio面对面坐着跟Galo用晚餐，他的一举一动，每一个平淡无奇的眼神，好像电影里的慢镜头，摄影师用这样的方法来向观众展示主角有多美。 

但这里没有镜头，只有Galo执着的视线。 

Lio：“你一直盯着我做什么？” 

“我在想，你是吃什么长大的，长这么好看。” 

Lio对Galo礼貌地笑了笑。餐桌底下，一只尖头皮鞋冷不丁地踩在Galo的裆部。 

Galo一下叫了出来，接着就乐个不停。 

“...没想到Lio也有很坏的一面。” 

Lio脚下没停，端起面前的白葡萄酒杯悠哉地喝了一小口。 

“我可以更坏，你不介意的话。” 

Galo把自己的椅子往前面挪了挪，笑嘻嘻地望着他的浅发美人......Lio勾起嘴角，接受挑战，然后很快就让Galo在他脚下硬得不行了。 

“Galo，你再不动一下你的食物，就要被别人看出来了。” 

“...说得也是。” 

Galo拿起刀叉，整个人都紧绷起来 ，眼睛盯着自己面前的这份柠檬草三文鱼，他难免有些脸红，却注意到这时Lio反过来盯着自己看了。 

“Lio...你盯着我做什么？” 

“我也觉得你好看啊。” 

Galo：“......” 

Galo能感觉到自己裤裆已经被阴茎顶端蹭湿了，他在这个状态下勉强吃下了一半的食物，刀叉紧紧握在手里，不知道在白瓷盘子上磕碰了多少下。 

“...Lio，你再踩，我就要射了。” 

“不这样，你怎么乖乖用餐呢？” 

….. 

还有一次，Galo说起他开着报废车在路上飙车被抓的历史，Lio马上提议，问Galo要不要开开他现在这辆跑车。 

Galo很惊喜，又不敢相信：“你确定吗？我真的没有驾照。” 

Lio：“我买了保险。” 

Galo：“我只懂常见的路标。” 

Lio：“我会提醒你。” 

Galo只觉得Lio真酷，于是不客气地跟Lio换了座位。Lio以为Galo当然要飙车，然而并没有，他开得又平又缓，一百码都没跑上，转弯不打急方向，稳如老狗。 

Lio：“......你怎么开这么慢，你确定你以前那是飙车？” 

Galo扫视后视镜，转到了车辆更少的支路，说：“你坐在我旁边我怎么敢乱来。” 

Lio：“没事，车坏了修就完事了。” 

Galo：“车坏了还没那么要紧...我是怕你坏了。你知道，我真没学过开车。” 

Lio不说话了。这车其实有特殊应急保护装置，人是绝对安全的。但他不告诉Galo，只问他：“那你要不要学，然后拿个驾照？虽然我时间不多，但可以偶尔带你一下。” 

“真的吗？那我回去就安排一下！“ 

…... 

人总是自然而然地做着让自己快乐的事，不到必要的时候谁会去想这应不应该。作为一个“长期客户”，Lio对Galo好得早已越界。连他自己都装聋作哑，就更加没有人能站出来喊停了。 

最直接的恶果就是Galo在美梦里出不来了。他想要天天见到Lio，夜夜抱着他入眠。 

Galo曾经别无所求，现在简直贪心不足，他以前总是因为还有几天就要见到Lio了而兴奋，而现在只会因为还有几天才能见到Lio而失落。 

好在，在Galo的众多狐朋狗友中有那么几个可以在他们清醒的时候陪Galo说说话。 

周日，晚餐时间，Galo和几个朋友坐在楼下披萨店门口的座位上。这个小团体的人都比Galo年长，在Galo刚刚学会翻福利院的墙出来鬼混的时候他们就已经聚众嗑药多年，对Galo一向挺照顾。 

Galo很少这样长篇大论地讲自己的事，大家也乐意听。刚开始还在笑骂，听着听着就沉默了，听完已经等同于听了鬼故事。Galo的陈述逻辑混乱，但一向不在乎逻辑的友人们都抓住了重点。 

火焰玛格丽特披萨端上来了，几人伸手就抓了片来啃。 

Galo满脸疑惑地看着他啃披萨的友人们，也拿了一片披萨啃起来。终于，其中一个朋友忍受不了Galo求知的眼神，说道： 

“虽然这听起来很操蛋，但是我认为你坠入爱河了。” 

Galo眼睛一亮。 

“噢你别给我那种表情”，友人赶紧道，“这又不是什么好事。” 

“何止不是好事，这太操了”，另一人补充道，“我说真的，操，太操了。” 

“如果你方才所说属实，那么我可以给你一个结论：Galo，你完蛋了。“ 

Galo咬下有羊乳酪的一口，鼓着腮帮子，“怎么说？” 

几个朋友对望了一眼， 纷纷叹气。 

“你看，他无疑是个不错的顾客..” 朋友拿出耐心，说道，“你想要长期跟他做买卖，就不要想些有的没的，你懂我的意思吗？” 

Galo把嘴里的吞下，喝了口汽水解释道，“我说想要每天见到他，那仅仅是想想而已，我还没有跟他提过这种事啊。” 

友人：“上帝啊，想也不行！” 

“倒也不是不行”，另一人提出不同的意见，“只要你能一边这么想，然后该干嘛干嘛，不要感到不甘心就好。” 

而坐在边上一直没发言的那位这时开口了， “伙计们，他说的是，还没有提过，我没理解错的话，还没有，的意思就是，有一天会有。” 

此言一出，连Galo都有些惊讶。他又拿了一片披萨，大口大口地吃了一半，才鼓足了气，道： 

“我为什么不能爱他？没有谁比我们两个在床上更合拍，而且，他对我很好，我敢肯定他也喜欢我...虽然不知道具体要怎么做，但总有一天我会让他同意跟我在一起的！” 

朋友们笑起来，气氛变得轻松。Galo的天真总是令人愉快，这也是大家喜欢他的原因之一。 

“老弟，你当然可以，勇往直前！年轻人总要走这么一遭的。” 

“你知道你在说什么吧，在一起，听起来不错，没记错的话对方是火山那边那个Mad Burnish的Boss？我的兄弟，你可真能想。” 

“我不是说我不希望他们能成，但是我敢打赌，他俩要是成了，我生吞两个披萨盒子。” 

“你们这群混球少骗孩子撞南墙了！” 

Galo嚼着拉长的起司，似懂非懂地听着，坐在边上的朋友突然又来了一句。 

“Galo啊，你又不傻，爱一个人，你得想想你能给他什么。我知道你爱着福利院那群小鬼头们，你帮他们修玩具，给他们带零食，所以他们也爱你。但是对于你说的那位，你能给他什么？你难道要给他你那用钱就能买的，已经被人操烂了的屁股吗？” 

Galo嘴里还不得空，他放下手里还剩最后一口的披萨，刚想反驳，两行眼泪刷地就下来了。 

诶？ 

Galo眨眨眼，试探性地用手背擦眼睛。朋友们一时间全愣住了。 

“Galo，不是吧...” 

“我没事！！” 

Galo猛地一口咽下还没嚼碎的食物。他飞快地擦掉脸上的泪水，却有更多一下子从眼眶涌出来，他顿时手忙脚乱。 

“不用道歉，我没事...该死，我只是突然...好难过啊。” 

时隔多年，Galo感觉到自己情绪正在崩溃，他急匆匆地站起来，椅子的铁脚在地上猛地拉出刺耳的噪音。 

“我先走了！改天见！” 

Galo跑走的时候踢到旁边的椅子差点绊倒，被留下的几人很快互相埋怨起来。 

“你很好啊，你不骗孩子撞南墙，瞧你怎么跟孩子说话的！” 

“我说的一半是实话好吗？” 

“嘿，如果是平时的Galo，不应该说[我身体贼棒屁股永远肏不烂]吗？” 

“要怪就怪那个Mad Burnish的伪君子吧，无知的有钱畜生。” 

Galo蹬蹬的跑走，一路上眼泪根本停不下来，幸好住得不远，就在楼上，穿过旁边的巷子绕到后面上楼梯就到了。Galo从口袋里摸索着钥匙，越着急越打不开门，泪水啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地上。 

他冲进卫生间洗脸，哗啦啦的冷水和热泪混在一起没完没了。他放弃了，关上水龙头，镜子里的自己太难看了，一点都不酷，可他不知道自己在哭什么，不知道这突如其来的悲伤是什么。 

他只觉天旋地转，这个世界好像一夜之间跟以前不一样了。他想起了那些无聊的爱情电影和电台里千篇一律的情歌，突然好像就能感同身受了。然后他想起Lio，戴着墨镜被他当街拦住的Lio，在公路中间停车吻他的Lio，在餐桌上对他坏笑的Lio，在床上让他一遍遍高潮的Lio，他想起那个不一样的日出，想起十九岁生日的夜晚...最后的最后，他想起Lio非常遗憾地看着他，轻轻地对他说—— 

[Galo，你真的好脏。] 

Galo蜷缩进自己的床里，抱着被子一边掉眼泪一边等着时间过去，等着崩溃的情绪自动复原——这个是好方法，在他小时候曾十分受用。 

然而如今不再管用。他哭到筋疲力尽才算完。 

Galo确定自己爱上Lio了，但又好像已经失恋了。一切都变了，他一无所有，他什么也给不了，他再也开心不起来。 

日子浑浑噩噩，街也没站，好几年没情绪失控过的人连着两天把自己关在家里放任自己哭到全身发抖，一边哭，一边用毛巾给自己眼睛热敷试图消肿——他周三还要去见Lio呢。 

到了周三早上，Galo照照镜子认为自己这个状态不太行，只好给坎罗打了个电话，说自己身体不适，今天的交易得取消了，很抱歉。 

Lio得知消息，觉得事情不对。 

Galo曾经发着高烧依然来见他了，Lio看他烧得迷迷糊糊地，表示别做了，一起睡个觉就好，结果硬被Galo用腿勾着腰说现在他体温高，干起来一定别有滋味，让Lio一定要试试（结果就干了个爽）。 

可能是因为本来安排好的时间空闲下来了，也可能是真的有些在意，Lio忙完之后，一脚油门踩到了Thymos小镇，天还没黑，Lio费了些功夫找到了Galo的住处——那是商业街上的其中一间两层的小楼，底楼是披萨店，二楼只能从背面的外悬式铁架楼梯上去，扶手和栏杆上的漆皮掉得差不多了，Lio上楼时整个楼梯都在作响，给他一种要倒了的错觉。 

Galo毫无防备地开了门，二楼除了租给他的房间还有披萨店老板的储物室，他以为差不多到了得健忘症年纪的老板来拿东西又忘记带钥匙了。 

看到是Lio，Galo吓得想都没想就要把门关上。 

Lio赶快堵住门不让关，外套不可避免地在门上蹭了两道铁锈印子—— 

“Galo，你这是做什么，你在躲着我吗？” 

Lio只觉得莫名其妙。他的力气出奇地大，Galo关门失败，泄了气一样垂下脑袋，仔细一看，Galo那永远一个造型的头发都没了型，眼眶红红的。 

Lio靠近了望着Galo：“听说你身体不舒服，发生什么了？你还好吗？” 

Galo连连摇头，他按理说应该跟Lio好好打招呼，他又想问Lio为什么来找他，是怎么找到这里来的，可他开口第一句就是—— 

“我爱你。” 

Lio睁大了眼睛，听到Galo又对他说了一遍。 

“Lio，我爱你。” 

Lio倒吸一口气，他怎么也没料到会是这种情况。Galo满脸的不知所措，他的眼神很受伤，让人不忍心看。 

Lio只能先做点安慰他人时最基本的，对Galo张开双臂，问他需要拥抱吗。Galo一下子扑上来，像抓住浮木一样把Lio圈在怀里，不停重复着那句迟迟得不到回应的话。 

如果说Lio内心毫无波动那肯定是假的，但他早就不是刚成年的少年了，他完全应付得过来。 

“好了好了，我知道了”，Lio反抱住这个强壮的大男孩，轻拍着他的背：“我们能进屋说话吗？” 

…... 

Galo牵着Lio的手，穿过两道门进了自己那间小屋。出乎Lio的意料，这里既不是什么淫窝，也没有一丝烟味。室内很紧凑，一边是老旧的木质衣橱，一边是几个放满杂物但还算有序的架子。中央的小吊灯下，那张小圆桌铺了干净的格子布，上面有一提面包和几盒零食，桌旁只有一把椅子。窗边有张不大的木床，被子乱糟糟的。窗帘开着，一眼看过去还能看到窗台上的小花盆。 

要不是这个房间的主人此时失魂落魄，这个属于他的小空间看上去会更温馨。 

Lio试图改变气氛，说：“所以，你说身体不适，是撒谎了吗？” 

“对不起。” 

Galo干脆地道歉，他没有给Lio一点转移话题的机会，也没有松开Lio的手，他知道现在还不是时候，但他等不了了，他问Lio： 

“我们能在一起吗？” 

“...Galo，有时候，在一起并不是最好的方式。“ 

“可是我爱你，我想和你在一起。” 

“Galo，这种事情没那么简单。” 

“但我们可以至少尝试。你不喜欢我吗？” 

“我当然喜欢你。但这不代表...Galo，你应该明白的，我们...不太可能。” 

Galo闻言，沉默了一下，又开口问道： 

“是因为我脏吗？” 

——直白得简直令人窒息。 

“Galo，是我不好”，Lio果断道：“我向你道歉，我再也不对你说那种话了。” 

“我接受你的道歉“，Galo眼里有祈求：“那你能接受我的爱吗？” 

Lio叹气，“...这不是一回事。” 

Galo低下头。这当然不是一回事。 

“...所以，还是不行吗？” 

“Galo，拜托了，别让我为难。” 

Lio谨慎用词，就怕Galo哭出来。可是Galo没哭，他坚强得很，他曾经无数次在想哭的时候依然成功地在人前笑出来了。 

这次也不例外。 

他的朋友说得没有错，爱一个人，你得想想你能给他什么，Lio难得拜托Galo，Galo怎么会不答应。 

“好，我不让你为难。” 

Galo尽量让自己的语气听上去轻松，他笑得很悲伤，但那双蓝眼睛依旧明亮，这模样能让任何铁石心肠的人心碎——如果那人还有心的话。 

Lio也很抱歉，他无法回应他，只能补偿他。 

“Galo，如果有任何我能为你做的事，请告诉我。” 

“当然有。” 

Galo说：“我要你吻我，肏我，就在这里，就现在”，又补充道，“我今天没有工作过。” 

Galo提起要求来真是不客气，但就算不这样，Lio也已经要忍不住吻他了。 

“没有问题”，Lio说着脱下外套扔在椅子上： “我没带现金，下次一起给你。” 

Galo摇摇头，环住Lio的腰，贴近Lio的身体：“不付钱可以吗？是我想要被你肏，我愿意给你肏，免费... Lio，你不要买我了好吗？我什么都可以做...” 

Lio：“我必须付钱，一直以来都是这样的。“ 

Galo：“可是我不想这只是交易！” 

Lio明显僵硬了几秒。然后他抬头，伸手摸了摸Galo激动的脸，他看着Galo的眼睛，缓慢又温柔地说道： 

“Galo，你听我说，我尊重你的心意，如果你依然愿意卖给我，我感激你，但是如果你从今天开始不再愿意卖给我，我也理解，我不会怪你。你想好，然后告诉我答案。” 

“Lio！你明明知道的——” Galo有些着急，他根本不去想Lio说的那个问题，他抱着Lio不放：“我只不过是想要你而已...让我免费给你，好不好？” 

Lio当然知道Galo的意思，但他也知道自己卑鄙无耻，他很清楚自己要什么，并且致力于实现它。Galo的赤诚令他心慌，Galo的百般阻挠令他烦躁。他已经当过君子，给过Galo逃走的机会，就在刚才。他仁至义尽。 

四周气压骤降。Lio一下子推开Galo，强行在两人中间制造一段距离。Galo一瞬间有些狼狈，而Lio自下而上直视着这个只有十九岁的大男孩，锋利的视线仿佛一把无形的，冰冷的匕首，直直架在了Galo脖子上—— 

“Galo Thymos, 话说清楚，你卖，或者不卖？” 

强壮的身躯不由地瑟缩了一下，Galo一时失语。他头一次觉得眼前这个漂亮的男人，很可怕。 

Galo浑身开始发冷，明亮的蓝眼睛里不一会儿就噙满了泪水。 

Galo好像这才想起来Lio只是一个顾客，Lio从头到尾都没有对他做过一件过分的事，没对他说过一句过分的话，是他自己贪得无厌。可他宁愿相信眼前这个Lio不是Lio，是别人，他认识的Lio Fotia一定还在普罗米普利斯等他，那个Lio不会这样推开他，不会用这种眼神看着他。可是只有一个Lio，他就在这里，那双熟悉的紫瞳里除了冷漠只有威胁，像刀尖一样扎得人生疼。 

Lio僵持着，等待着二选一的答案，Galo一点办法都没有，哽咽道： 

“我卖。” 

浅发美人微笑，冷空气消散无踪。Lio踮起脚尖亲吻Galo发抖的嘴唇，然后亲手脱掉了Galo的裤子。 

Galo大抵是害怕这个人了，他一点都不兴奋，平时的浪言浪语一句也说不出口，他安静地挨肏，低喘着高潮，一整个晚上都不敢再看Lio。快感像鞭子一样抽在他此时尤其脆弱的神经上，性交无论何时都让他快乐，但这一次，他感到说不出的痛苦。刻在骨子里的浪荡让他无意识地动着腰迎合，娴熟于情欲的身体让他干起来就像以前的许许多多次一样带劲。 

Galo背对着Lio，在高潮过后一次次颤抖着撅起屁股迎接插入。他抱着自己的枕头，把眼泪全藏在了枕芯的棉花里。这其实多此一举，Lio早就习惯Galo在床上满脸泪水了。 

Lio很庆幸，他保住了自己想要的。 

说实话，他原本也无法确定，如果Galo真的选择不再卖给他，自己能否做到干净利落不纠缠；或者，如果Galo真的在他眼前哭泣，他会不会心软，还能不能坚持虚张声势。但现实就是如此，一个人的隐忍妥协总能让另一个人轻松，然后那些没有答案的问题就从未存在过。 

失而复得的喜悦，后知后觉的怜惜。从发梢到脚踝，再到腰部的淤青，Lio几乎亲吻了Galo身体的每一个角落，他摘下手套爱抚这个脏透了的男妓，仿佛他是什么珍宝。 

这一晚，Lio做了很久，仿佛需要用这种方式来确认什么一样。Galo被翻来覆去地肏了个遍，原本平整的床单在Galo身下皱成一团，单人小床嘎吱作响摇摇仿佛欲坠。做到最后，Galo的蓝眼睛都有些涣散了，只有他耳垂上那枚蓝色耳钉闪烁着不灭的光芒。 

“Galo，没事的，什么都没有发生，什么都没有改变，我们还跟以前一样。” 

Lio反反复复说着这样的话，说给Galo听，说给自己听。


	7. Chapter 7

Lio不会不知道他确实让Galo伤心了，但事出无奈，他一整个星期都在想着要怎么补偿，Galo是完美的床伴，没有人可以替代，Lio决心要让他们回到以前那个完美的状态。 

星期三的约会照旧进行，他让坎罗转告Galo，让Galo这一次不用自己坐车过来了，醒了就在家里好好休息，等着Lio开车来接他回普罗米普利斯。 

当天，普罗米普利斯大雨倾盆，乌云压城，看不到天空本来的颜色。一路雨水，Lio没想到就连一直晴朗的Thymos小镇也同样在下雨，车轮压着水洼拐进街道，Lio远远地就看到Galo撑着把黑色的雨伞站在萨店门口的路沿上等他了，竟然穿了外套。 

挂着水珠的车窗降下，一下子钻进来的冷风让Lio不由地屏息，Galo撑着伞俯身笑嘻嘻地跟Lio打招呼，自觉地绕到副驾收起雨伞开门缩进车里，系好安全带，开开心心地跟Lio回城。Lio伸手摸了摸Galo的脸，果然凉凉的，于是打开暖气。 

Galo看起来非常好，一双蓝眼睛里是熟悉的晴天——那里估计是全世界今天唯一没下雨的地方。 

Lio的心情只能用惊喜来形容。出乎意料，Galo不仅身体很耐肏，心灵好像也韧性十足，这样的男人实在是太难得。Lio单手握着方向盘，腾出一只手去牵Galo的手，漂亮的眼睛在看路的间隙中频频去瞟一眼旁边那不着调地跟着电台哼歌的蓝头发大男孩。车内循环的暖风吹得Lio细碎的发梢扫过他上扬的嘴角，连打在车窗上的雨点都开始融进了车内的爵士乐里，Mad Burnish的Boss认为自己很幸运，捡到了世间稀有的宝贝，他内心的喜悦不输捡到金子的流浪汉。 

车停在酒店的地下停车场，Lio让Galo坐着别动，自己先下车，绕过去为Galo开车门。Galo歪歪头从车里钻出来，说，Fotia先生一直都是绅士，但是我什么时候成了美丽的女士了？ 

Galo笑得真好看，配上耳垂上的蓝色耳钉，他在停车场黯淡的灯光下光彩夺目，一时间令人只想把全世界所有好东西都给他，再也不要让他伤心难过。Lio已经道过歉，他再也不会在Galo面前提半个脏字，他再也不问Galo多余的问题，再也不对Galo卖淫之事发表任何评论。 

毫无疑问，Galo本来就值得被他以最好的方式对待，更何况Lio现在自知对Galo有所亏欠。然而，温柔这种东西，若是只按照自己的意思来随性施与，不计后果，到头来也是一种冷漠。 

在Lio看不见的地方，Galo的世界早已天翻地覆，潘多拉的盒子打开了再关上不过是自欺欺人。 

Galo日没夜地想着Lio，脑袋满满地去站街，只要顺利地笑出来，坏情绪理应烟消云散。实在不行，还有他喜欢的性交能让他忙碌。可是普通的性交于他而言，如同不知什么时候过了期的罐头，早就不是它该有的那个味了，两跟鸡巴同时干他也好，几个人轮着插他也罢，快乐总是太短暂，一旦孤身一人，悲伤又像潮汐一样漫上来。 

这种悲伤似曾相识。年幼时Galo曾失去一切，只剩他自己，他跟着福利院的志愿者去教堂，只为了听一句上帝爱你。那时的他听不懂神父的布道，也不明白什么是信仰，但温柔地语言能让他心安，然后他又可以再坚持一个周。他从不摘下脖子上的十字架，他依然穿好衣服参加每个周日的弥撒，但他的救赎日已经变成了星期三。 

他像一个溺水者，每一天都在下沉，好不容易等到星期三被捞上来晾一晾，完了又被扔进水里。曾经的兴奋递增和来日可期，俨然成了拼命抓住救命稻草的恶性循环。 

Galo更加积极地工作，随时都在勾引男人，他在一个个面目模糊的顾客胯下幻想Lio肏他，在自己的被窝里抠弄着后穴幻想Lio用手指玩他。在性爱中，前戏做得越久，高潮就来得越快，越猛烈。当他真的在Lio面前张开腿时，他相当于已经自己做了一个星期的前戏。 

终于，在一次约会中，Lio一肏进去，Galo就高声哭叫出来，两根肌肉紧绷的大腿不停地发颤，阴茎抽搐着射出精液来。 

看上去完全不正常。 

“...Galo，你嗑药了？” 

“没，今天没有”，Galo一边哽咽一边高潮，“我只是，太爽了——” 

他哪里敢嗑药，知道今天是Lio干他的日子，昨天朋友约他去酒馆都没去。他想要最真实地抓住每一丝快感，好好感受Lio的肏他，生怕自己有一丁点地不清醒，怕这感觉掺了半分错觉 。 

Lio最初没有太在意，可Galo在床上的反应一次比一次夸张，全程高潮，哑着嗓子边哭边叫，还在不停地索要，到后面Lio都开始担心他射这么多会不会太伤身，让他忍一忍再射，甚至尝试使用一些工具来限制他，但每次做到最后都是同一种结果。 

一次比一次糟糕。床上床下都不太乐观。 

Lio开来Galo认为最酷的那辆超跑，让Galo载着他出去兜风，Galo很兴奋，但不到十分钟就开始盘算着找个好地方把车停下，然后埋头舔为Lio口交。Galo穿上Lio送他的西装跟Lio共享烛光晚餐，Galo依然愉快，但食物却不再有灵魂。比起把烤面包的边整齐地切下来，或者用叉子的侧边把为了美观而被主厨堆在一处的酱汁涂匀，Galo更多时候是在餐桌下不停用小腿去蹭Lio的腿。而每当他们对视，Lio只看得到Galo眼中掩盖不住的欲望，在无声催促着什么。 

具体从哪一天开始的不清楚，但Galo像是病了，他仿佛在卖身的第六个年头上突然性交上了瘾。 

他腰部的淤青已经不仅限于淤青，也不仅限于腰部，不知什么怎么造成的划伤和红痕渐渐出现在他的身上，有时甚至是脸上。Lio看到时总会皱起眉头，Galo总是一笑带过，说不小心弄到的，不要紧。Lio也不问到底，只拉着Galo泡在雾气腾腾的在浴缸里，柔软的红舌一寸一寸舔吻Galo身上的伤痕，一路往上，攀上Galo被水雾沾湿的嘴唇。Lio不得已，把所有越界的责备和关心揉碎，融化进一个缠绵的深吻里，只剩一句，请你多加小心，爱惜自己。 

Galo被吻得眼睛都蒙了层雾，总是点头说好，然后下一次若无其事地带着更多的伤来见他。 

Lio是真的困惑了，为什么他对Galo越好，Galo每次来见他的状态就越糟。事与愿违，Lio束手无策，“长期客户“无权干涉一个婊子的生活方式，只能选择继续买他，或者不再买他。 

Galo还是说着那句，请尽情地干他，他在床上疯狂地取悦Lio，更胜从前。他跨坐在Lio身上，自己动起来用屁股疯狂吞吃着那根大鸡巴，忍耐着仿佛要把他撕碎，却又彻底将他填满的快感，支起颤抖的身体扭着腰把Lio的精液榨出来，一遍遍地问Lio，舒服吗，爽吗。 

Lio无法确定自己是否舒服——如果他真的舒服，那为什么Galo疯狂沉迷性爱的样子让他不安；如果他不舒服，那他为什么依然在Galo体内射了又射。 

Galo跟Lio拥抱，告诉他我好想你，他拉开Lio的裤链，在把肉棒含进去之前总要对Lio说一遍我爱你，就像在饭前做祷告。他明目张胆地把心意挂在嘴边，却不再期待回应，婊子的甜言蜜语不值钱，他说得坦坦荡荡，再也不会露出令Lio为难的表情。许多人以为Galo不太聪明，其实他通透得很，他知道只要他依然老实收下床头的信封，Lio不会介意他那无足轻重的一言半语。 

他看着Lio，眼神比以往更灼热——但那不再是一片没有尽头的艳阳天，更像是在熄灭前最后一次燃尽天涯的火焰。 

Lio也像是着火了，在电梯里就开始疯狂亲吻Galo。摄像头被Galo的脑袋挡住，Lio整个人被笼罩在Galo的身影里，搂着Galo的脖子吻得忘乎所以。可Galo永远比Lio更热烈，Lio给他一团小火苗，他能把自己烧得体无完肤，从电梯到走廊，从浴室到窗边，从车里到床上，烧焦后的灰烬到处都是，渐渐堆积。 

Lio隐隐感觉有什么不对劲，开始怀疑自己是否做了错误的决定。他捧着Galo那张无论何时都带着笑意的脸，那双蓝眼睛里印出朝阳，或者月光，或者床边摇曳暧昧的灯光，Lio仔仔细细地看了半天，却又看不出什么端倪来。 

…... 

时间按照它该有的速度一天天地过去了，火山群那边的Mad Burnish能源站迎来一周年庆典。 

Lio提前安排好了这一天，早上要去大本营露个面，出席庆典，跟那边的负责人共进午餐，下午去福利院一趟，把露琪亚的新发明的小玩意也带过去，然后准时去接Galo回城。那天是周六，坎罗表示早就跟Galo电话过了，约在下午三点。 

能源站刚建好那会儿Lio时不时地需要往这边跑，几乎每次都在回去的途中顺便拜访了福利院，然后把Galo也接回去。后来，Galo知道了Lio的安排，直接在福利院等他。管理员说Lio好歹也是大公司的老板，怎么跟Galo一个德性，一个防不胜防地翻墙，一个冷不丁地来敲门，总之都是那种随心所欲地出现从来不打招呼的类型（其实只是因为Lio来Thymos小镇基本都是突发性的）。如今，Lio已经小半年没来了，并且终于提前发邮件预约访问了。 

这次，他等了一分钟都不到门就开了。小鬼头们欢天喜地，围着Lio闹哄哄地分玩具，才几个月没见，Lio看着那几个最调皮的小男孩都觉得他们长高了，环视院子，还有别的大人在，应该是志愿者，却不见Galo。 

于是他问道：“你们Galo大哥呢？” 

孩子们一下子安静了。Lio正疑惑，管理员的声音在他背后响起—— 

“我还想问你呢！” 

Lio跟管理员进了屋，门关严实了，人走到前厅了，管理员才告诉他Galo已经很久没有来过了，然后问他是否依然是Galo的长期客户。 

Lio说是，又说他们周三才见过，管理员问他Galo怎么样，Lio只说他很好啊。 

“呵，连你也这么说。” 

管理员的语气有些怪，她说，Galo已经至少连着三个月，一次都没出现过了，电话打通过一次，他听起来也没问题，然后就再也打不通了。偶尔在街上碰见熟人打听，要不就说没怎么见到他了，要不就说他很好。要是很好，怎么会突然就不过来了呢。 

“你知道，我住在福利院，我得看管好现在这里的所有孩子，我不可能有那么多时间去关心Galo那个混账小子到底怎么回事。” 

Lio有种不太好的预感，但也没多说什么，只说等他见到Galo时问了再给她回电话。Lio去院子里跟孩子们道别，走的时候蘑菇头小姑娘拉住他的衣角—— 

“Fotia先生，Galo大哥他是不是讨厌我们了？” 

“当然不是，他怎么会呢。” 

没想到小姑娘哇一声就哭了。 

“你想都没想就告诉我不是，你只是在安慰我而已！” 

…... 

Lio心里有些慌，跑车伴随着油门声拐进熟悉的街道，Galo不在。Lio车尾一甩停在披萨店门口，穿过上次他走过的那条小巷绕到后面，脚步越来越快。他跑上楼，早就该散架的铁架子楼梯发出巨大的噪音，直到摸到了那扇布满铁锈的大门，Lio才猛然停住，马上调整起呼吸。 

他装作无事发生地敲门，一阵接着一阵。没有回应。Lio喊Galo的名字，仍然没有回应——看来是真的没人。 

Lio这才想起来打坎罗的电话，让他马上联系Galo。坎罗也很意外那个Galo Thymos竟然会爽约，也搞不懂Boss干嘛要揪着不放，无论如何，他照做了，并且很快给Lio回话说无人接听。Lio也不管坎罗是不是在开车，只让他一直打，直到Galo接听为止。 

Lio本打算在Galo门口等一会儿，又忍不住先去街上试图寻找。他已经很久没有在跑步机以外的地方奔跑过了，烈日和强光让他眩晕。他第一次觉得这个小镇怎么这么大，巷子怎么这么多。街角无所事事的年轻人聚在一处吞云吐雾，猜不到这个陌生人急匆匆的是要做什么。 

一年前的今天，Lio也曾同样急切，也曾试着寻找Galo，而Galo刚好就在路口边冲他挥手，恰似心有灵犀。可如今，同样的小镇，同样的人，他却怎么都找不到了。 

电话响了，Lio赶紧停下接通，还是坎罗。 

“Boss，他一直没接——” 

“那就继续打。” Lio打断手下的话。 

“不是，Boss你听我说，他一直不接我也没办法啊，我记得露琪亚跟我说过一次她会搞什么信号追踪之类的名堂，要不要试试？” 

虽然这样做和跟踪狂没什么区别了。坎罗是这么想的，没说出来。 

Lio：“你立刻联系露琪亚，不管她是否可以，你问完之后接着打给Galo。” 

不一会儿，Lio就接到了露琪亚的来电，说是了解情况了，能够办到。她那一如既往的活泼声音此时听起来有些莫名地恼人，但Lio现在必须依靠她。根据露琪亚的实时指示，Lio终于把车开到了离商业街有一段距离的一处住宅。 

“就是这个房子了! 他人在不在我不敢保证，但他的手机一定在这里！拜拜Boss~” 

露琪亚说完就挂断了。 

这是小镇里随处可见的房子，单层，不大不小就跟旁边的差不多，没有任何特别之处能让人想到Galo会在这里。Lio差点忘了，Galo是Thymos镇上第一婊子，他可能在镇上任何地方。 

走到门前，Lio仿佛听到了手机铃声。 

Lio按了门铃。就算Galo正在跟人玩一些过激的性爱游戏也好，Lio只想亲眼看看他是否平安无事。 

门很快就被一个一身大麻味的短发男人打开了。Lio还没等他问出口，就说是来找Galo Thymos的。 

男人也不问Lio是怎么找到这里来的，只问他是谁。 

得知这人是嫖客之后，男人让Lio进来了。手机铃声不是错觉，Lio顺着声音望去，走廊上那一团裤子很像是Galo的。 

Lio跟在男人身后，他心里大概已经有数了。其实也不必亲眼看看。 

他们进了一开阔的房间，连着后院，Lio看到好几个男人在室外围着石桌抽烟，屋里似乎没人。然后短发男人好心给Lio指了指室内靠墙的沙发—— 

Lio看到了那抹熟悉的蓝色。趴在沙发上的，全裸的身体，正是Galo的。 

Galo屁股朝着门的方向，屁穴里插了东西，两条腿大张着，一只脚搭在了沙发前乱糟糟的矮桌上。他很安静，他的姿势看上去有些怪异。 

Lio走近些才看出来Galo屁股里的是一只啤酒瓶，之所以走进了才发现是因为粗的那一头被插进了里面。Galo的股间被捅出一个大洞，若非亲眼所见，Lio绝不会相信Galo能把自己撑这么开。Galo身上很脏，发生了什么可想而知，但Lio不想去想。 

不必看也已经看到了，Lio认为自己应该转身离开，Galo今天只不过是爽了他的约而已，他实在没必要兴师动众地把人揪出来问罪。 

然而Lio喊了他一声。 

Galo没有回应。 

Lio只以为他没听到，又喊了他一声......依然没有回应。 

“Galo，你还好吗？” Lio已经快步绕到了他前方，先前那种不好的预感像巨浪一样突然漫过头顶。 

Galo出声了。他发出一种呆滞而连续的，嘶哑，又听不出任何的意味的笑声。 

Lio这才看到视野里的其他东西，玻璃矮桌，酒瓶，针管，无数个空了的透明小袋子，白色的粉末...... 

Galo断断续续地发出无意义的声音，像笑又像哭，他的脑袋抵着沙发，蓝色头发有些乱。他扭动着身体似乎在尝试站起来，又好像不知道要先把矮桌上的脚拿下来才能站，徒劳地弓起身子，一下接着一下。 

然后他摔倒了。失去人体自有的应激反应，应声着地的是他的脸，粗壮的身体被卡进沙发和矮桌的缝隙中，他的小腿擦刮着玻璃边沿，立刻浮起一道新鲜的红痕，加入到他腿上原本的那几条旧伤痕中。 

大抵是陷入了什么幻觉之中，Galo突然奋力挣扎试图爬起来。首先起来的是他的屁股，露出的那一截啤酒瓶口晃动着，他用有力的手臂撑地支起了上半身，垂着脑袋，大腿打颤，膝盖离地，然后又重重摔下去。 

一声钝响，还是脸着地，本就不干净的地板上已经有了血迹。 

Galo仿佛感觉不到痛，发出一阵痴痴的笑声，立刻蠕动起身子，坚持不懈地还准备站起来。 

Lio站在Galo跟前，脸色惨白。他感觉不到时间的流动，他看着Galo挣扎，起身，摔倒，重复，Galo的行动很执着，一下一下仿佛故意把自己往地上撞。 

Lio明白为什么Galo不去福利院了。Galo很忙，没空。 

Galo嗑药，这很不好，但这也不是什么新鲜事。Lio确定过一会儿Galo就会好的，Galo会没事的，Galo知道分寸，桌上的空口袋不会是Galo一个人吸的，就算真的是Galo一个人吸的，也只是碰巧偶尔磕多一回，并不能说明任何事。 

Lio认为今天买Galo不合适，Galo不在状态。Lio没有那么着急，他可以多等几天，实在要做，其他床伴也可以凑合。自己不应该纠结于Galo爽约，应该大度地离开，然后耐心等到下一个周三，到了那个时候Galo会把自己打理好，然后会有一点异常地纵欲却依然像模像样地再次出现在他面前，就像以往的许多次一样。 

Lio再一次认为自己应该离开，现在就走。今天他没见过Galo，没来过这里，Galo在他看不到的时间里依然去了福利院，他看到的一切不过是场意外，Galo平时不是这个样子的，Galo身上的那些伤也跟嗑药没关系，只是Galo不小心，最多也就是一些不太主流但仍然有秩序的淫乱愉悦留下的纪念品罢了。 

虽然有些遗憾，但Lio可以容忍。Galo很优秀，他想要什么，Galo就提供什么，Galo努力了，并且成功做到了，Galo把身体卖给他，尽职尽责地让他爽，笑着出现在他眼前，说到做到地不让他为难，没有任何一个婊子，任何一个床伴能比Galo还优秀了。Galo才十九岁，就可以这么明白懂事，不管背后做了什么，见了面总是能精准地满足他的需求，他怎么能反去揭穿Galo，擅自干涉Galo自己的生活呢。 

Lio认为他真的该走了，最好赶快回去，他要赶在坎罗，梅斯，和露琪亚对今天的事大谈特谈之前，明白地告诉他们今天的事情全当做没发生。他还要亲笔给蘑菇头小姑娘写一封信，认真地告诉她，她的Galo大哥并不是不想见她。 

他应该现在就走，回去抱着别人睡一觉，忘记这一天。只要这样做了，一切就还可以是完美的。 

什么都没有发生，什么都没有改变，一切都和从前一样。 

只要他走，现在马上。 

走啊。 

…... 

不知过了多久，室外的男人们察觉到不对，一人进屋来看看情况。 

还是那个短发男人，他绕道Lio正面，才发现刚才那一番动静是Galo摔出来的，而那个嫖客竟然就站在那里看着—— 

“操！！” 

男人赶紧过去托着Galo腋下把人从地上捡起来，Galo仰头倒在男人的肩上，一脸的血，还在笑。 

短发男人一边骂一边把他抱到沙发上躺好，一双汗津津的，粗糙的手直接上去替Galo擦脸，男人又喊了同伴进来，接过毛巾把Galo的鼻血止住了，这才没好气地看向Lio—— 

“你还在这里傻站着干嘛？你他妈好歹也是Galo的顾客，你他妈就看着他摔成这样？你不能扶一下他？你要是扶不动你喊一声很难吗？我操你妈！” 

Lio站在原地挨骂，毫无反应。短发男人的同伴们围过来看了一眼，见到Galo暂时没事了，又出去接着抽他们的烟。 

“这小子越来越麻烦了...” 

短发男人留在了室内，他把矮桌拉开，以防Galo再磕碰到。Galo哀嚎起来，似乎感觉到痛了，又似乎不是这样，没嚎两声又开始笑，没笑两声又开始呜咽... 

短发男人在Galo身边蹲下，两三下把他脏兮兮的头发从他脸上拨开，开始舌吻他。 

Galo如饥似渴地跟男人接吻，他终于不再发出奇怪的声音了，取而代之的是黏糊糊的水声，和一种舒适，满足的哼哼声。 

Galo似乎被安抚了，但Lio才开始感觉到痛，说不出来的痛，似乎遍布全身，又找不到确切的源头。他终于迈开了脚步，走到男人面前—— 

“请你从他身上滚开。” 

短发男人没一会儿就起身了。他眼里似有怒气，但看Lio的眼神更像是在看什么怪胎。 

Lio：“我叫你滚开，听不懂吗。” 

男人当然听得懂，并且拽起Lio的衣襟就给他脸上狠狠来了一拳。这个不速之客看起来再怎么像个女人那也是个长了屌可以干Galo的男人，他刚才没揍他，现在也完全可以揍他。 

Lio想要说什么，又挨了一拳，嘴角渗出血。 

短发男人看他不打算还手，把人甩开，只道：“你他妈到底想干嘛？” 

Lio吞了口血沫，说：“我会照顾他，你不用管。” 

你会照顾他你能眼看着他摔成这样？ 

Lio也不管男人是什么想法，摸出手机开始打电话，让坎罗和梅斯立刻赶回小镇，给他们发送定位，又吩咐他们联系护士，安排好上门时间。 

Lio几通电话终于打完，短发男人只说了一句： 

“Galo怎么认识了你这种神经病？” 

…... 

Lio问男人借了毛巾，在Galo不安分地扭动中按住他的脑袋，一点一点把他蓝色睫毛上凝固的血液揩掉。脸擦干净了，Galo额头和鼻梁上的淤青更加明显了。Lio试图把啤酒瓶从Galo下面抽出的时候Galo挣扎得很厉害，瓶底带着里面堆积的精液啵地一声脱出，Galo抖着腿尿了出来，洒得到处都是。Lio替Galo道歉，短发男人说这有什么，说着就拿来免费的广告报纸把水吸干，扔进塑料袋里。 

跑车总算发挥了它本来该有的用途，Lio帮Galo穿上裤子没多久，半路折返的坎罗和梅斯就赶到了。虽然大概猜到他们将要面对的是什么，但看到怀抱着满身污糟的男妓的Boss的时候，还是心中一震。 

Lio的脸上看不出任何情绪，也没有作任何多余的解释，只安排着手下做事。他抱着Galo坐在后座，让坎罗开快点，没一会儿，又沉声让坎罗开稳点。 

坎罗被Boss搞得都有些莫名紧张了，紧握着方向盘，听到身后Galo一阵阵意义不明的声音，一身鸡皮疙瘩。 

后视镜里，这个在他印象又浪又野的男妓此时目光涣散，就是被抱着也阻止不了他一次次地滑下座位，他身上真的脏，但Boss身上似乎更脏。坎罗心里有些不安，都在想着要安排洗车了，才注意到Boss嘴角似乎挂了彩，虽然眼下这个情况他既没心情也没机会去好奇就是了。 

梅斯开着自己本来那辆车跟在后面，只看到Galo东倒西歪，复杂的心情里掺了一味无耻的庆幸——庆幸替Boss开车的是坎罗。 

目的地是Lio的其中一处居所，高层公寓，虽位于市中心，但这一带因为奢侈而不太热闹，离Mad Burnish总部不远，Lio工作忙的时候会住这里。 

Galo被直接放在了床上，依然神志不清。Lio一言不发，梅斯和坎罗对望了一眼，两人都不敢问Boss那个他们最想问的问题。除了等，两个手下也不知道如何让一个磕上头了的人恢复正常，他们直言自己没有好办法，说是已经找了专业照料特殊病人的护士，交代好了情况。 

等到两位救世主一样的护士提着医疗箱来了，坎罗和梅斯才被放走。两位虽是女士但很高大，穿着常服，象征性地披了件白衣，她们身上一股药味，也不在乎Galo干不干净，一边跟Lio解释着Galo的状况一边麻利地把Galo按住抽血，做检查，完了之后马上着手准备着药剂给Galo注射。 

神经类药物不能用，只能帮助他增进自身代谢，补充他的体液，注射营养液......护士一直说着，Lio面无表情地听着，机械地回应，他看着Galo被扒掉裤子，插入导尿管...... 

Lio以为Galo来见他时状态越来越差，殊不知那已经是他最好的状态了。 

他彻底想错了——以前的Galo不是没有希望的，至少还会让人担心会不会不够浪荡，会不会有一天突然不卖了。现在的这个Galo，才是真正的，没有一丝一毫的希望。 

过量的毒品会侵蚀他的神经，吞掉他的理智，让他的身体干焉枯萎，他将会失去他那一身的肌肉和魅力，他也不再会是什么Thymos小镇第一婊子，最多只能是Thymos路边不要钱的泄欲工具，一块破布。到了那个时候，他将不再是福利院孩子们的大哥，不再是那个臭脸管理员口中的混蛋小子，甚至不再是镇上鸡奸者们的小婊子小骚货，没有人会为他举办淫乱的生日派对，没有人会喜欢他，没有人会再看他一眼。 

然后，当他足够疯狂，变得足够麻烦，他将成为镇上的一块活垃圾，他将失去人们对他那有限却真诚的关心，披萨店老板会再也无法包容地把他赶出他的小窝，他将成为丧家之犬，神志不清地流落街头，他会从内到外彻底烂掉，不会再有任何人愿意碰他。 

当他蓬勃向上，他可以成为温暖周围所有人的小太阳，但当他下坠，不会有任何人可以拉住他。这就是孤儿，无论多少岁都是一样的。 

在报纸和新闻从不关注的角落里，他们一旦染上毒瘾，大多都是同一种结局。 

最后的最后，他的身体会完全冷下来，在某个狂风吹起砂砾的小巷，阳光照不进的墙角，偶尔路过的人只当他磕昏了睡着了。直到他开始发臭，戴着口罩和手套的社区工作人员才会大张旗鼓地赶来，一边抱怨着自己走霉运一边用黑色的塑料袋把他包裹起来，亮蓝色的头发也会被拉扯着缠进去，没人会在意他痛不痛...... 

Lio深知这些并不是什么疯狂的臆想，也不是什么可能性，这些事一定会发生，一件接着一件，这是等待在Galo未来里的必然。什么时候成真只不过是时间问题。 

如果他今天没有找到Galo，那在未来的某一个周三，他会发现Galo再也无法好端端地出现在他面前。 

Lio的胃里在不停翻滚，火烧一样，从Thymos小镇开始，一路烧到到普罗米普利斯，他没嗑药，但他肉体就像烂了一样痛。 

在Galo勉强还算配合的情况下，两位护士总算操作完了，做了最后一次检查，交代了注意事项。Lio说着感谢的话，送她们出门。 

大门一关，Lio快步走进卫生间，戴着半截式黑色手套的手摸到洗漱台，他几乎是把自己整个人撞了过去，他再也无法控制地呕吐起来，一阵接着一阵，嘴边滴着酸水，合着生理的泪水一起被哗哗地冷水冲下去。他很久都没缓过来，吐到再也吐不出东西了都还在作呕，在听不到自己喉咙里的干呕的时候，他还听得到Galo的痴笑声。 

Galo从十三岁就开始卖，Lio第一次买他时，Galo十八岁，健康快乐，浪荡不堪。十九岁生日的那晚，他只让针管扎进胳膊一次，他明明懂得克制，为什么现在会变成这个样子。 

以几个关键的时间为线索，Lio不难反推着得出答案。 

在那个紧凑又温馨的小屋里，Galo曾很受伤地看着他，对他说我爱你，肯求他收下他的爱，恳求他占有他的身体。那一天，那双蓝眼睛里不灭的亮光最终也黯淡了，只剩下一片再也不会放晴的天空，一片死去的海洋。 

然后，Galo再次灿烂地笑了出来，仿佛从不曾悲伤，简直就像魔法一样。 

又或许，答案从一开始就在Lio心中，只是他私心作祟，选择性视而不见罢了。现实世界哪来的魔法，他凭什么认为自己能捡到童话里的稀世珍宝，凭什么相信那种无懈可击的人是真实存在的。Galo只是个普通人罢了，像其他人一样，他也会难过会消沉。普罗米普利斯的普通人会关起门来哭一场，或者买场醉，眼肿了喝昏了吐完了也就过了，实在无法释怀，重复几次也就好了；可Thymos小镇的普通人有更方便快捷有效的解决办法，就在楼下街角，瘾君子的口袋里... 

而Lio也不过是个普通人，只相信着自己愿意相信的，所以不愿相信的事就不存在了？ 

愚蠢透顶。 

…... 

Galo一阵阵地痴笑到凌晨，笑完了开始呆滞，睁着无神的眼睛直到夜深，终于睡了。 

裸露的手指一寸一寸触摸Galo破裂的皮肤，无意识地丈量着，Lio发现Galo比以前瘦了。他坐在Galo身边，长久地看着他，很疲倦，却毫无困意。Galo睡得很安静，仿佛再也没有什么可以伤害他，Lio从黑夜等到白天，他想看Galo清亮的眼睛，想跟他好好说句话，他又怕Galo醒得太早，怕Galo的安宁太短暂。 

Lio又开始感到胃痛。 

Galo醒来的时候已是下午，刺眼的强光从厚重的窗帘中间的缝隙里透进来，床头亮了一宿的夜灯依然亮着，却没什么作用了，Lio正从卫生间出来，不知道第几次用冷水洗了脸，发梢滴着水，眼下一层黑眼圈，嘴角还青着。 

Galo看上去完全清醒了，他看到有些狼狈的Lio时，楞了一下，但也就仅限于此了。他似乎一点都不好奇这里是哪里，也不在意自己意识断层的时候发生了什么。他试着露出个轻飘飘的笑容，跟Lio道歉，说给Lio添麻烦了。 

“别笑了，Galo Thymos。”Lio疲惫地说。 

于是Galo不笑了。 

空气陷入沉默。两个人都没有再看对方。 

过了许久，Galo终于决定从被窝里出来了，从地上捡起自己的裤子，坐回床上窸窸窣窣地穿好了，稳稳地走到Lio跟前。 

“...如果你今天不买我的话，我就先回去了，下周三见？” 

——看来Galo只知道周三了，除了周三，哪一天都不对。 

Lio没有让Galo通过。 

“我买你啊，我当然要买你。” 

Galo被Lio一步一步逼退，腿弯沾床，一下坐了下去。 

“我不仅今天买你，我明天也买你，我买你一周，你就待在这里，哪里也别想去。” 

这话让Galo乍听上去面露喜色，又马上被惊恐替代。 

“一周不行，绝对不行的...最多两天，不能更多了，我还有别的安排。” 

两天。 

Lio几乎可以听到自己脑袋里最后一根弦崩掉的声音，他平静地开口道： 

“我不在乎你有没有别的安排。” 

Galo慌乱起来：“不，Lio，这不公平，你不能这样做。” 

Lio当然不能这样做，他有什么理由这样做，他有什么资格这样做。然而Lio的眼神让Galo明白，自己并没有任何讨价还价的余地。


	8. Chapter 8

Galo没办法跟Lio正面抗衡，默默脱了裤子缩回被窝里，Lio坐在床边打电话，今天是周日，他没有开玩笑，他在安排下周在家办公的事了。 

Lio买他一周是要做什么，Galo心里大概有数，却想不通Lio这样做的理由。他思量着自己应该是忘记了什么，裹着被子翻了两次身才想起来，坎罗好像跟他额外约了一天，他接电话的时候正在磕着，之后竟然把这事给忘了。但Lio是如何把他弄到这里来的他就不敢想了。 

Lio不喜欢嗑药之类的事，所以Galo平时没跟他提起，但也没什么可隐瞒的，他的朋友们磕上头的时候多得是，他自己只是最近比起他的朋友们上头得更频繁罢了，图个爽罢了，不是什么大事。况且他现在已经清醒了，Lio理应让他他回去，等到周三再见面。 

可是别说跟他讲道理了，Lio直接拒绝交流，只问Galo晚饭想吃什么，明天想吃什么，晚上泡澡要用什么味的沐浴球。Galo知道自己口袋里没药了，连大麻都不剩了，这让他很不安，他实在想不过，一次次拉着Lio试图解释试图讨个说法的时候，Lio又只是安静地看着他，漂亮的紫眸里全是Galo不懂的情绪，看得Galo莫名地心虚，始终说不出口“你凭什么管我” 之类的硬气话。 

门铃响了，Lio让Galo从卧室出来，Galo闻到食物的气味才感觉到肚子超级饿。Lio不愿意跟他好好说话，那就算了，他光着身子走到餐桌前拉开椅子自己坐下来，从包装袋里拿出最上面一盒食物，肉酱意大利面，又翻出个塑料叉子，埋头吃起来。Galo这才感到自己喉咙干得刺痛，抬头想找水喝的时候一个装着水的玻璃杯就递到了他手边，Lio看着Galo把一杯水一口气喝掉了，又把正经的餐具递给他，叫他别用一次性餐具。Galo看了他一眼，接过来了。 

Lio重新给Galo倒了杯水，又从包装里拿出一盒奶油蘑菇汤，打开，放到Galo面前。Galo安静地吃个不停，Lio就站在他旁边看着他吃。 

Lio开口说，这里是我在普罗米普利斯市中心的家，没有别人，又告诉Galo他把这里当自己家就好。 

Galo听到了，又当没听到。 

Lio认识Galo有一年多了，直到今天他才知道Galo也是会闹脾气的。Galo明明又高又壮，埋头吃东西舔嘴角酱汁的样子却像小动物。Lio看着这样的Galo，他多希望是自己想错了，多管了闲事，多希望昨天看到的只是一场意外，他真的不介意Galo在这里跟他闹一整个星期的脾气。 

“Galo...” 

Galo反应过来Lio要做什么的时候，已经被Lio抱住了。他手里还握着缠绕了意大利面条的叉子，Lio轻轻揽过他的脖子，把他的脑袋贴在自己胸口，俯身把人搂在怀里，手掌摩挲着他光裸的皮肤。Galo一下把嘴里的食物全咽下去了，他不知道Lio干嘛突然这样抱着他，但这个动作太亲密，被Lio这么抱着，他简直像被打回原形一样，先前的惊慌和不满全没了，他一瞬间只觉得Lio做什么都是对的，甚至开始怀疑自己想嗑药只是心理作用，坚持一个周完全没问题的，他可以证明给Lio看。 

然后Galo听到Lio叫他吃完了去洗个澡，照照镜子。 

Galo看到镜子里自己淤青不堪的面部时才意识到自己脸痛不是错觉，洗澡的时候也察觉了自己身上的新伤有点多，他开始好奇昨天Lio到底看到了什么，但他没问。他凭着直觉从柜子里翻出干净的床单被套，把床上那一看就是被自己弄脏的那一套换掉了。 

他们睡得很早，Galo抱着他的浅发美人问了好多遍，真的不做吗，屡遭拒绝之后依然想方设法地钻进被子里帮他口交了一次，心满意足地把精液吞进肚子里才睡了。 

第二天，Lio的生物钟已经恢复了，他一早就醒了，打理好自己，去卧室旁边的房间办公。Galo睡到下午才醒，迷迷糊糊地跟Lio面对面在餐桌上吃了东西，又爬上了床。过了一会儿，Galo又一丝不挂地出来了，问有没有灌肠液。 

Lio说不需要，他不打算做。然而Galo还是去浴室用水清理了一下。Lio后来就没听到什么动静，但再过来看他时，Galo正在玩弄着自己的身体，跪趴在床上屁股翘得老高，一只手撸动阴茎，一只手扣弄后面，湿哒哒的手指带出黏液。听到Lio来了，扭头一笑，只说随时欢迎Lio插他。 

第三天，Galo已经醒不过来了，到了傍晚被Lio强行弄醒，吃了顿饭，他看上去情绪很低落，Lio拉着他一起泡澡，他在浴缸里却像发情了一样往Lio身缠，Lio把他从自己身上推开，却没想到他一推就倒，脑袋栽进水里。Lio赶紧把他捞上来，一缕缕蓝色的头发贴着脸淌着水，Galo搂着Lio的脖子不松手，闭着眼睛贴上去找到Lio的薄唇，拼命亲吻，停不下来地索取，Lio最后也由了他了。 

第四天，Galo醒得很早，并且醒了就不太安分，裹着被子瑟缩着，手脚震颤，连自慰都能不顺利进行，他把脸埋在枕头里，压抑着发出小兽一样的呜鸣。 

Lio把食物和水端到床边，半逼半哄地让Galo填了肚子，又让他再睡会儿。 

厚重的窗帘一直关着，屋里只有一道光横在皱巴巴的白色的被单上，可是Galo已经无法再用睡眠来逃避了。这几天别说药了，Galo连半点大麻都没吸到，Lio也没有肏过他哪怕一次。他终于忍到极限了，他现在急切地需要任何形式的神经刺激，谁来给他都好。他抱着自己的脑袋，用力拉扯自己的头发，床头上全是断裂的亮蓝色的发丝。 

Lio在隔壁听到动静过来看。Galo满脸泪水，看上去很无助，所幸那双眼睛还是清亮的。 

“...求你了，Lio，你摸摸我...哪里都行...” 

Lio在床边坐下，伸手揉了揉Galo的头，让他别扯头发了。Galo看起来却更委屈了，他吃力地仰起脖子，用淤青的额头去蹭Lio的手心，这里没有药可以给他磕，他能依靠的只有Lio。 

Lio也不想看他那么难受，单膝压上床，俯身贴上了Galo的嘴唇，Galo呜了一声，急切地伸出舌头去纠缠Lio，闭上眼贪婪地索取起来，粗壮的手臂把Lio死死抱住，力气出奇地大，如同抱着浮木。 

Lio拍拍Galo的手臂，在接吻的间隙中叫Galo放松点，说他会帮他。Galo闻言，松手了，Lio抽离开来，两人唇间拉出一条银丝，又一下子断开。 

一想到那个啤酒瓶，Lio有点硬不起来，Galo才不管那么多，赶紧爬到床边想把Lio舔硬。他手抖着去拉Lio的裤链，还没把阴茎放出来就把脸埋了过去，用湿热的嘴唇隔着裤子去含，拼命嗅着淡淡的膻味，口中不停分泌唾液。 

Lio叹了口气，体贴地把自己的裤子脱了，上了床。Galo就像得救了一样趴在Lio腿间饥渴难耐地吮吸，一边流泪，一边哼哼出声。他舔起屌来根本不需要神志，就像本能，舌头碰到龟头就知道该怎么舔，嘴唇触到肉棒就是知道要怎么吸，吃得再快也不会噎着。Lio看着自己胯间的脑袋动个不停，伸手把Galo乱糟糟的蓝头发拨弄到他脑后，戴着半截式黑色手套的拇指抚过他蓝色的细眉和额头上的淤青。 

终于被进入的瞬间，Galo爆发出满足的哭声，他全身剧烈地颤抖，仰起脖子仿佛一只等待割喉的祭品，祷告一样地喊着—— 

“Lio，我爱你，我爱你...” 

Lio脸色阴沉着狠狠肏了Galo几下，这种多余的话事到如今再从Galo嘴里说出来就像一根根刺一样扎在Lio心脏上。他无情地从Galo身体里退出来。 

“Galo，别爱我。” 

Galo胡乱摇头，说办不到，不可能的。 

Lio：“那你就一个人忍着吧。” 

Galo难以置信地看着Lio，他已经忍到极限了，好不容易等到Lio肏他了，Lio怎么能在这种时候停下，Galo恐慌地摇摇头，他拽着Lio的手臂哀求，“不要走，肏我...给我，我要你，我忍不了了，Lio，求你了...” 

Lio：“只要你答应我，不爱我。” 

Galo还是太清醒了，他把话听得明明白白，动作一下子停住了。Lio等着他的反应，却只见他垂着头，慢慢松开了拽着Lio的那只手，眼泪像雨点一样打在白色的床单上。 

Lio无话可说，起身，从衣柜里取了件居家袍子，披上就走。 

Galo眼睁睁看着Lio关上房间门，毫无办法。Lio说一不二，Galo不是第一天知道。 

Lio当然不会走远，也就是去隔壁房间继续办公罢了。可是他一整个下午都无法集中精力，他听到这边的门一直在响。敲打声，扳弄把手的声音，指甲擦刮门板的声音，还有Galo断断续续地祈求声。 

Galo跪趴在门边，屁股在地上蹭了一滩水。好想要好想要好想要...他的脑袋仿佛已经不是自己的了，他不顺手地拉扯自己的乳钉，乳首都渗出血来，刺激却还远远不够。他的身体越来越酸软，他的脑袋快要裂开了，他的手脚已经抖得不受控制了，他后悔了，他早该逃走，他不能向Lio证明除了自己很疯狂之外的任何事。步步紧逼的未知已经扼住了他的喉咙，Galo遍体发寒，他会不会变得具有攻击性，他会不会伤害Lio，他会不会变成一个更大的麻烦惹得Lio厌恶...Galo没把握，他不知道，他从来没有尝试过到了这种地步还不嗑药的，他害怕。Galo已经开始感觉不到自己的手脚了，他仿佛通过内传导听到自己意识一下一下断开的声音，他绝望地掉眼泪，大口大口地呼吸着氧气试图让自己保持清醒，他不想疯掉，唯独不想在Lio面前疯掉..... 

Galo的肩膀不停地抽搐着，强壮的身躯一下下地滑下去，终于，颤栗的拳头砰地一声巨响锤在门上，Galo崩溃地哭嚎出来—— 

“我不爱你！” 

“ 我不爱你，Lio ，呜呜.....我答应你，再也不爱你....” 

…... 

门开了。 

Galo已经站不起来了，Lio把他拖到床上，浑身的冷汗瞬间浸湿床单。Galo真是不太聪明，他早该答应Lio，这种事，Lio最终无论怎样都会让他答应的。 

“记住你说的话，Galo Thymos。” 

Galo点头，哽咽着钻进Lio的袍子里疯狂舔弄Lio的性器，蓝眼睛里除了绝望的欲望什么都没有。Lio把身上的袍子脱了扔在地上，在Galo的哭声和颤抖中抓着他的腿弯抬起他的一条腿，挺身把Galo空虚到蚀骨钻心的肉穴填满。 

前所未有的高潮是Galo在这几天中头一次得到的真正的慰藉，他翻着白眼高昂地颤声哭叫出来，一下爆射在自己脸上，十根手指痉挛着什么都抓不住，被Lio连着抽插了好一会儿才再次知道自己是谁。 

眼前一片模糊，Galo眨眼挤掉泪水，却只够看清楚Lio一秒钟的时间。他太识趣，再也不说我爱你，换成了一句我不爱你。此言一出，Lio就像给他奖励一样重重地干他直到他再次绷直舌头高潮，肉穴里的汁水一下下飞溅出来。 

“我不爱你——” 

Galo疯狂摇头爆哭，一次比一次喊得更清楚，更大声。 

Galo射得到处都是，射空之后只能干性高潮，涕泪交加全蹭在皱成一团的床单上，胡乱地扭着身子给Lio插，笨拙地换着姿势把自己打得更开只想被干进最深处，他掐着自己的臀肉掰开瘙痒的穴口，恨不得把前列腺从屁穴里翻出来丢到地上让Lio踩。 

性交的绝顶快感能暂时地麻痹他的神经，让他忘记毒品，他根本无法停下，穴口都磨肿了还在要不完。Lio不停歇地肏他。直到半夜Galo才耗尽力气终于合上眼睛，Lio把枕头垫到他脑袋下面，蓝色的睫毛挂着泪珠，Galo口中还在喃喃着那句“我不爱你”。 

Lio生平第一次体会到在床上不为自己，百分百地去抚慰对方是什么感觉——挺糟的，想射了要忍着，仿佛是Galo买了他，而不是他买了Galo。不过如果这样能换来明天Galo清醒过来，那他也没什么可抱怨的。 

然而Galo的状况急转直下。 

第五天，Lio是被Galo弄醒的，性器早就被舔硬了，Galo强壮的身躯像条蛇一样缠在他身上，他体温很高，全身止不住地颤抖。Lio什么也没说，把Galo的腿分开，蹭着Galo湿热的臀缝插了进去。 

Galo一刻也离不开Lio，准确地说是离不开Lio的鸡巴，昨天他还能有效地交流，现在他只会哭，叫，胡乱呻吟，无意义地喊着Lio的名字。从晨光熹微肏到屋里暗下来，两人浑浑噩噩，不吃不喝地做了一整天，从床上滚到地上，Galo撕扯着窗帘布，精液淅淅沥沥地挂上去。Lio拖着Galo去厨房倒点水喝，Galo根本不愿意碰喂到他嘴巴的杯子，只知道去舔Lio握着玻璃杯的戴着手套的手指，Lio只好自己喝了再掐着Galo下颚用嘴给他灌进去，一半流到了Galo胸膛上。 

Lio的手机混着肏穴的啪啪声断断续续地响了一天，到了晚上他才终于接起来。Galo跪趴在客厅的实木地板上，膝盖都磨掉皮了，穴口肿得高高地，还在摇着屁股往Lio的性器上送。 

电话那头的梅斯好不容易联系上了失联二十四小时的Boss，却听到背景音全是男人高潮迭起的浪叫，Lio声音有些沙哑，沉着嗓子跟手下说话。 

Boss在办事时从来不接电话，总会在之后及时回他们，但梅斯不会想得到他Boss现在是个什么情况。他汇报了几项工作上的事，又说收到了Galo验血结果的抄送。 

Lio挂上电话才感觉到下方一阵湿热，Galo竟然毫无征兆地撒起尿来。Lio把人往卫生间拖，Galo尿了一路，被拖到马桶边时Galo已经尿完了，腿上全是骚味。Lio又把人拖进淋浴里，一边肏他一边洗他。Galo跪不稳也坐不稳，最后躺在浴室的地钻上高潮，呛了水咳得满脸通红，还在动着腰找肏。 

简直疯了。Lio只觉得自己都快疯了。 

Galo昏睡过去的时候Lio已经不想去看现在几点了，他颓废地坐在床边，背上全是Galo的抓痕。 

明天Galo会成什么样，他不知道。不知坐了多久，Lio拨通了手下的电话，安排护士上门。Galo睡得很不安稳，身子一直在发抖，冷汗涔涔，Lio抱着他，手里握着一块毛巾替Galo擦汗。他只打算浅睡，以防Galo醒来时的任何状况。 

结果还是没睡。 

天没亮Galo就醒了，已经完全听不进去Lio的话了，一睁眼就开始疯狂抓自己的脑袋，抓着抓着就开始哭开始叫，平整的指甲也能把头皮抓到流血，额头上的淤青又舔了血印，Lio怎么阻拦都没用，最后扯了浴袍的衣带强行把Galo的两个手腕绑在身后打了死结，却不想Galo反应更大了，砰一声把自己的脑袋往床头撞..... 

Lio近乎搏斗地不知道和Galo纠缠了多久，门铃终于响了，Lio快速穿好衣服去开门，回来时Galo就已经把自己摔下了床。还是上次那两位高大的女护士，她们利索地把手脚都被绑住的Galo从地上拎起来，一人把Galo按在床上，另一人打开工具箱操作起来。 

她们问Lio病人的情况，这几天做了什么，磕了多少。Lio说没磕，只是吃饭睡觉，大量性交，但血检结果显示他密集吸毒已有数月。 

必须承认，专业人员确实是救星，Lio看着被药物暂时镇定下来的Galo，才感觉到自己累得快站不稳了。这个房间现在看起来跟淫窝无异，但丝毫不影响两位护士的工作，她们给Galo挂点滴，面不改色地直接上手掀开满是精斑的床单，用消毒棉清理Galo的下体做导尿...... 

护士下午还有别的预约，只能明天再来，走之前把Galo安顿好了，Lio送她们出门，告别的时候她们问道： 

“我们想知道，您现在是在非法监禁这个男孩吗？” 

…... 

Thymos福利院管理员以为可以等到Lio的电话，却没想到等到的是他本人的再次上门，她打断Lio废话一样的打招呼，只问他后来见没见到Galo。 

Lio：“我正是为了Galo的事过来的。” 

进了那个堆了更多杂物的办公室，Lio把手上的血检结果和医生的转介信给管理员看，解释道，Galo磕多了被他撞见了顺手带回普罗米普利斯，现在有护士照看着，又说Galo应该不是不想到福利院来看望，只是一心沉迷毒品。 

瘦小的女人握着那几张纸挨行看，她一贯的脸色就不太好所以现在也并没见得差到哪里去，好一会儿才看完，长长地叹了口气，隔空骂了几句那个不受教的混蛋小子。 

Lio礼貌性地安慰了一句，却换来管理员一个复杂的眼神。她问Lio： 

“那Galo怎么依然好端端地定期跟你见面了？” 

Lio一时哑然，撒谎说他对此并没有线索，又切入正题，说自己准备把Galo送进戒毒所，但作为一个法律上和Galo不相干的人，他就算愿意支付相关费用，也没有这个权限把Galo送进任何限制人身自由的医疗机构，他需要Galo曾经的监护人开具几份书面声明，还需要Galo以前的档案，证明他作为孤儿在Thymos福利院长大，没有任何血亲可联系帮助。 

管理员被更重要的事抓住了注意力，自然没有追问Lio什么，只说档案都在，不难找，又从抽屉里拿出带着福利院抬头的正式信纸，问书面声明的分别是致谁的。 

Lio坐在她对面耐心等她写好，签名，署上日期，盖了章。管理员终于把这几张纸递给Lio，又在Lio伸手准备接过的时候一下收回来。 

“等等。我听说戒毒所会使用一些，强制的，残酷的方法来达到效果，你得先告诉我他们具体要对Galo做什么。” 

Lio：“我跟这家戒毒所谈过了...戒毒本身不会是一个轻松的过程，他们确实有一些比较强硬的措施可供选择，但我打算听取医生的建议替Galo选择那个相对最温和的也是最有效的戒毒计划，虽然耗时最长，花费也最高，但我不认为这是个问题。” 

确实不是问题。Galo年轻，有的是时间，而这个Lio Fotia估计也不缺钱。管理员带着感激又鄙夷的目光，最终把声明书交给了Lio。 

Lio诚恳地感谢了她，并说他会把戒毒所那边的更详细的安排与她跟进。 

Lio拿到了需要的全部文件就告辞了。他没有去见孩子们，避免了如果再次被问了Galo的事他不知道要怎么说的尴尬。 

…... 

戒断初期应该尽量避免使用神经类药物，安非他命也好吗啡也好，既是药物也是毒品，换句话说，Galo每一次的清醒都要以增加戒断时间的复吸为代价，但Lio不想Galo在什么都不知道的情况下被送去一个陌生的环境。 

跟护士交流过了之后，Lio在床边等Galo醒来。 

戒毒所的车已经来了，安保人员也等在客厅了，两位护士会陪同Galo过去，她们原本就是这家戒毒所的外派。敢情Lio的手下一开始就给他们Boss找了戒毒所的人。 

时隔许多天，Galo终于重获神志，躺在Lio的床上大抵还记得一些在这个屋子里发生的事，望着Lio就哭了，一个劲地说对不起，说他不知道会变成这样，要是知道的话就不会嗑那么多药了。他伸出乏力的手去拉Lio的衣角，求Lio不要讨厌他。 

Lio握住Galo的手，只道：“傻瓜，我怎么会讨厌你呢。” 

Lio在床边坐下替Galo擦眼泪，Galo又问Lio自己是不是完蛋了，是不是没救了。Lio摸摸他的脸跟他说没关系的，会好的。等到Galo不哭了，Lio俯身亲了亲他红红的眼眶。 

Lio把Galo的身体状况，检查结果，以及接下来的安排跟Galo一一说了，Galo安静地听着，Lio问他有没有什么问题，Galo只说他听Lio的，说谢谢Lio为他做这些。Lio有些欣慰，Galo比他预期的要配合得多。 

Galo问Lio准备什么时候会把他送去戒毒所，Lio说现在。 

Galo没想到会这么快，却不知道相关人员已经在客厅等了快一个下午了。 

Lio告诉Galo，按照戒毒所的要求，要先把他身上的装饰全部摘下，还要换衣服，Galo说好。这些本来是应该在病人被关进房间之前，由看护人员完成的，但Lio坚持要在家里做。Lio让Galo躺着就好，亲自替Galo把他的两枚乳钉摘下，又让Galo张开嘴，把那枚舌钉拆掉从他湿热柔软的舌头上拆掉。Galo偏偏头，示意Lio还有一枚耳钉。 

Lio自然不会遗漏。那是他送给Galo的礼物，Galo一直戴着，现在却要由他亲手把它摘下来。Lio告诉Galo，这些他会替Galo保管好，等Galo“毕业”了还给他，又对Galo说进了戒毒所要听医生护士的话，要勇敢，难受是正常的，不能随便闹脾气，Galo点头，Lio又告诉他，梅斯或者坎罗每周都会来看望，说这两人是自己信赖的手下，如果Galo有任何需求都可以跟他们说，Galo却说这样是不是太折腾那两人了，有事的话打电话不就行了吗。 

Lio帮Galo穿上浅蓝色的病号服，把肩膀处的皱褶拉平，护士又来敲门了，问他们准备好了没。Lio正准备回话，那一抹亮蓝色却凑了上来—— 

Galo闭上眼，浅浅一吻落在Lio的薄唇上。Lio一时都没反应过来。 

“我准备好了。” 

Galo自己出声回了护士的话。


	9. Chapter 9

Galo进了戒毒所之后一切都按照预期的那样，困难又顺利地进展着，Lio过去跟负责人谈过Galo的戒断计划以及饮食起居，又额外说道，Galo是Gay，有比较强的性需求，问是否有可能在这期间用某种方式满足他。负责人是个优雅的中年女士，她从业多年，只说她们关照病人的特殊需求，可以安排，说让Lio送一些成人玩具过来，在病人状态好的情况下，看护人员可以适当地把它们提供给病人，就像有的病人家属会从家里带一些书本或者小型的娱乐设备过来一样。 

Lio之后就没再去过了，只把东西寄过去了。他约了每周固定的探望时间，然后吩咐了两个手下每次必须至少去一个人，万一有什么意料之外的情况也能早知道。 

戒毒所在普罗米普利斯北边的郊区，开车少不了一个小时，梅斯或者坎罗开始还在好好地轮流探望，没过多久就开始互相推脱，反正每一次过去的时候都一切正常，也就是跟工作人员随便聊聊，再看看Galo是否完好无缺就行了，每个周来回奔波意义也不大。Galo清醒的时候会聊上几句，不清醒的时候就只好通过摄像头看着Galo各种挣扎，还有许多次Galo在睡觉，他们匆匆看上一眼，跟来探望其他病人的女士搭了会儿话就走了。戒毒所具体的报告和记录每个周都会准时发到他们的邮箱，万一Boss问起来也不至于交不了差。 

但是Boss一次都没问过。 

平淡无奇的日子总是过得比想象中的快，梅斯和坎罗几个月之后已经可以勾肩搭背地在本来该去看Galo的时间里一起出去鬼混了。 

终于有一次，梅斯接到了Boss的电话—— 

电话一接通Lio就知道梅斯在泡妞。当他的手下不容易，七天二十四小时随时都要待命，不忙的时候可以在正常工作时间办私事本就是心照不宣的规矩。Lio并不介意背景里咖啡厅的音乐和女士的巧笑声，跟梅斯确认工作上的事。然后他听到了坎罗的声音。 

Lio音色一下沉了下来，问，这个时候，你们不应该至少有一个人在戒毒所看望Galo吗。梅斯这才猛然反应过来，支支吾吾地试图解释。 

听着手下这个语气，Lio马上问道：“跟我讲实话，你们有多久没去过了？” 

梅斯瞬间放弃挣扎：“也就是最近的这几个周啦。” 

Lio：“具体几周？” 

梅斯：“记不清楚了，应该没有十个周吧。” 

Lio忍着怒气，说戒毒所这种特殊医疗机构就跟养老院一个性质，经常有人拜访的老人和无人过问的老人受到的待遇截然不同，你们怎么可以这么长时间不露面。 

梅斯：“哎呀Boss你太紧张了，我们每周都打了电话过去的，碰上Galo清醒的时候我们还跟Galo通过话，他好得很，没人欺负他。” 

Lio：“原来你们两个就是这样挥霍我的信任的。” 

电话那边安静了一会儿。Lio从没对手下说过这么重的话。 

床伴的事什么时候这么重要了？以前坎罗喝多了忘记跟人联系，Boss到点了发现人没来才跟坎罗打电话，知道了情况也只说了句没事。 

“那我现在就开车过去行吗？Boss。” 

梅斯难免有些赌气， 又好死不死地加了一句：“那么在意也没见你问过一句，也没见你自己去看过他一回啊？” 

就差一句“你装什么圣人”了。 

Lio深深地呼吸了一下，发生的事已经发生了，他说：“现在不用了，下个周五Galo过生日，你们两个到时候跟我一起过去。” 

Lio说完就挂断了，梅斯握着手机楞在那边。 

…... 

Galo生日那天，Lio心情很好，自己开车。Lio知道Galo喜欢热闹，所以事先亲自跟负责人联系了，得知Galo最近状态稳定，决定在戒毒所的前厅给他办个小小的生日派对。 

两个手下心照不宣地坐在后排，一个抱着礼物盒子另一个抱着蛋糕盒子，跑车拉风呼呼地往脸上扇，两人内心都有些忐忑，他们至少两个月没见过Galo了，万一真的就像Boss说的那样有什么情况，估计还要挨训。 

所幸，Galo看起来好得不能再好了。 

不大的空间被简单地装饰过了，墙上挂了串庆祝的三角旗，贴了生日快乐的字样。高兴的事大家都喜欢，得空的工作人员和清醒稳定的病友们破例聚在了前厅，一边说着话一边享用着派对的零食和点心。Galo见梅斯和坎罗来了，热情地打了招呼，接过礼物和蛋糕。 

Lio没有参与，他全程站在连着前厅的负责人办公室里，透过单向玻璃等待着派对结束。 

好久不见，Galo变了不少，像是长高了一点，亮蓝色的头发也长了许多，垂了下来，到肩膀的位置。他不脱衣服了，也不往身上抹奶油了，在被所有人围着唱生日歌，像模像样地许了愿之后，他用塑料小刀亲自切把蛋糕切好，用纸盘分给大家。戒毒所禁酒，大家用气泡饮料跟Galo干杯，Lio一眼就认出了当初的那两位女护士，她们站在Galo旁边，Galo只到她们的肩膀那么高，其中一人俯身在Galo耳边说了什么，然后大家同时笑起来。虽然隔得远看不太清楚，但Lio知道Galo今天一定笑得很灿烂。 

Lio那些无端的担心都是多余的，他能看出Galo在这里也很受欢迎——现在想想完全是意料之中的事。像Galo这样拥一颗赤诚之心，又总是不自觉地带给人温暖的大男孩，无论走到哪里，有谁会不喜欢他呢。 

真令人高兴啊，Galo今天二十岁了。 

办公室的玻璃门从后面打开了，负责人端了一块蛋糕进来，递给Lio。 

“生日男孩不介意我一个人吃两块蛋糕。”负责人如是说。 

她坐下来，跟Lio谈起Galo的近况，Lio仔细地回应着，然而这位优雅的负责人说着说着就开始聊起Galo的趣事，Lio也没打断她，微笑地听着。负责人说Galo在后院里养毛毛虫，有一天非常得意地用报纸折了个屋子给它们，结果一下子全方便了槐树上的那窝鸟，大家觉得好笑又担心他会难过，结果他第二天就开始养起鸟来。又说Galo的成人玩具太多了，但是每次最多只给他两个，看护又老是拿错，然后Galo给玩具全部起了名字，还做了简易的名牌给它们戴上，之后再也没人拿错过，名牌坏了也没人拿错了因为名字全记住了...... 

负责人最后说，Galo距离上一次发作已经有十天了，并且那次的症状也在不用神经类药物的情况下控制下来了，照他现在的状态，如果是其他的病人通常都闹着要出院了，并且家属也会提出这样的要求，但Galo没有闹过，Fotia先生也理解我们的安排，真是值得欣慰。 

走的时候，梅斯跟坎罗的心情也明朗了起来，在前厅的门口跟Galo道别，就在这个办公室的旁边很近的位置，Lio把Galo帅气的侧脸看得很清楚。 

他听到Galo问起自己最近过得好不好。然后梅斯竟然扭头就往办公室这边看，完全是个已经露馅了的动作，Galo也疑惑地看了过来。 

要不是确定这是面单向玻璃，Lio几乎要认为Galo已经在和他对视了。他看着那双与记忆重叠的明亮的蓝眼睛，无意识地向前走了一步，哐当一声，脚尖踢到了玻璃。 

“Boss他最近非常好！” 

坎罗说。 

…... 

一个月后，Galo正式“毕业”，那天，坎罗带着Lio准备的一大束百合花，开车来接人。 

Galo在这个地方呆了长达半年，不止一次地思量着什么时候才能走，但真到了离开的时刻，日复一日的灰白色的墙和消毒水味又突然变得亲切了起来。 

Galo换上了坎罗带来的衣服，黑色的短袖上衣和宽松的裤子，虽然不是他的衣服却很像他的衣服，很合身。坎罗把一个大旅行包给他，说他以前的东西都在包里，又说这个应该够装下他在这里的其他物品。 

Galo去后院里跟清醒放风中的病友们告别，大家笑骂着说你在这里住了这么久，终于舍得走了。所有空闲的工作人员都来欢送Galo，跟这个开朗的蓝头发大男孩拥抱告别，说着老套却真诚的祝福的话语，还真有那么点舍不得。要知道，下一次遇到像Galo这么又配合又可爱的病人不知道要等到什么时候了。那两位见证了他整个康复过程的高大的女护士不在，应该在忙，不过不要紧，Galo昨天已经跟她们好好道过别了。 

跟所有人以及后院树上他养的鸟和前院的那条从来不叫的看门狗都说过再见了之后，Galo才终于一手提着那只装得刚好的旅行包，一手抱着花，坐上了坎罗的跑车后座。 

坎罗调整方向，正要开车出停车场，先前不见人的两位女护士才推门而出，一人跟Galo挥手一人冲Galo大喊—— 

“你走了就别回来了！” 

Galo转身大笑，用力跟她们挥手。 

“不回来了！” 

按照吩咐，坎罗直接把Galo送回Thymos。Galo头发都长得没型了，在风中散开乱飘，但他心情很好，空气中全是阳光和自由的味道。他很想念他的小镇，想念他那估计都长灰了的小窝，以及楼下的火山地狱玛格丽特披萨。算起来，他已经很久没去看过福利院的小鬼头和老太婆了，估计要挨一顿臭骂，不过他现在不介意快点挨这顿骂。 

他也很想念Lio。 

不过比起想见Lio，他更应该感谢Lio才对。于是他跟坎罗说，替他向Lio转达感谢之情。坎罗口头答应下来，心想，Boss那一副理所应当的样子，哪里用得着你的感谢。 

人与人之间有时真的很奇怪，说不清楚是谁欠了谁，谁又该为谁做什么。 

坎罗问Galo回去之后有什么打算，Galo说，要先去福利院看看，要挨个拜访大半年没见的朋友，他一下消失大半年，大家以为他失踪了也说不定呢。 

“那之后呢？” 

“当然是，好好工作，好好生活了，哦对了，我的初学者驾照估计快过期了，要争取在那之前转成实习驾照。” 

他想问坎罗，Lio是否还有话要转达他，坎罗就开口了。 

“至于今后的交易， Boss的意思是，完全取决于你。Boss说，你一定记得自己答应过他什么，基于那个条件的基础上，是否要继续之前的安排，由你决定。” 

Galo听了，只道，好，我明白了。 

坎罗一路都在等着Galo的答复，然而Galo一路都没有再说一句话。 

…... 

几天之后，一封来自Thymos小镇的信寄到了Mad Burnish的总部。 

寄到公司的给Lio的信件每天都会有那么一些，都是两个深得信任的直属手下在收。他们会根据信封背后的寄信人姓名和地址判断出信件的性质，然后决定自己处理，或者交给Boss。当然，大多都是合作方的活动邀请函感谢信节日祝贺之类的，偶尔掺杂着来自陌生人的私人信件，打开一看大多都是抱怨投诉或者奇奇怪怪的无聊内容，总之，需要Boss亲自过目的，基本没有。 

看到了这封寄件人为Galo Thymos的信的时候梅斯跟坎罗都迟疑了。按理说，坎罗负责与Lio的床伴保持联络，他应该打开来看，无论床伴们说了什么，Boss希望他总结性地代为转达就好，梅斯提醒他最好小心点，这可是那个Galo——上次因为这个男妓挨训的事，梅斯还没那么快忘呢。 

坎罗亲自把信送到了Boss的办公室，Boss诚恳地跟他说谢谢，他内心才松口气自己做了个绝对正确的决定。 

信封背面被封得严严实实，Lio从抽屉的最里面成功地翻出了一只泛着柔光的银质开信器。这玩意想来应该还是前一任Boss的，改朝换代，但精致的物件总会以某种方式逃脱被扔进垃圾桶的宿命。这个时代的信件越来越少，并且大都没有必要用手撕以外的方式打开，像他这样年轻的人能知道这是什么东西已经很不容易了。 

信封的边角被整齐地划开，Lio把完好无损的信纸取出，在心里小小感叹了下旧时代的智慧。 

打开一看，信竟然是铅笔写的，字体不怎么潇洒，间隔很均匀，满满一篇，有种莫名的工整感，让他想起梅斯的侄女写的小学生作文。 

Lio脑子里自动浮现出Galo伏在他那张铺了格子桌布的小圆桌上仔细写信的样子，不由地露出微笑，开始阅读。 

Galo在信中问候了他，字里行间都是阳光的暖意。然后他感谢了Lio，用上了最郑重的字词。接着就是一大段反省书一样的内容，真情实感地诉说了一件事：知道错了，再也不乱磕了。反省之后，他提到了今后的打算，跟坎罗转述的那些差不多，添了一些细节，总之都是挺好的安排。 

最后，他写到了交易的事。 

[答应过你的事，我不敢忘记。虽然我很愿意继续为你提供服务，但我没有办法同时满足那个先决条件。我必须承认我没那么厉害，我没办法跟你约会，接吻，做爱，睡觉，然后不爱你。单单是看着你，或者想着你，就让这件事变得很困难了，我做不到。所以，很遗憾，我们的交易无法继续了。] 

[你为我做的，我无以为报，但是我必须跟你说再见了。] 

[祝你幸福快乐。还有，谢谢惠顾！] 

戴着半截式黑色手套的手指划过纸张的背面发出轻响，铅笔的字迹在Lio的紫瞳里流转。 

他比谁都清楚，无以为报的那个人，从来都不是Galo。他也从未给过Galo什么，物质罢了，硬要说还有别的，也不过是些，不痛不痒的体贴，和并不周全的关照。 

Galo与他而言实在太特别了，过于特别，有时反而不知道怎么办才好。 

也许现在他握在手里的，也是一种好结局。 

Lio亲吻信件的落名，轻声回道： 

“再见了，Galo Thymos。” 

放下信，躺回椅背，Lio闭上眼睛，再缓缓睁开，落地窗外的阳光穿出云层照进室内，光斑洒落在Lio浅金色的头发以及他面前的办公桌上。 

他终于，终于失去Galo了。 

可他很久都没有这么舒心过了。 

他想要Galo，这点直到现在也未曾改变过。约会，上床，看他发浪看他笑，Galo的陪伴曾给他许多真实的，无可替代的愉悦。在这一刻之前，无论如何Lio都不会相信，失去Galo的时候他竟然也能发自内心的感到快乐——这种快乐不是一刹那的高潮绝顶，也不是荷尔蒙作用下的一瞬火花，不是爱意涌现时一整夜的心神荡漾，甚至不是相互信任的依赖，不是心有灵犀的陪伴...而是一种全新的，Lio不曾知晓的快乐。那是一种遥远的，长久而稳定的安心，是从今以后，无论何时当他看向窗外，都可以确信在同一片天空下，Galo Thymos可以心无芥蒂地笑出来。那个蓝色头发的大男孩会在下雨天撑着雨伞穿着外套走过布满小水洼的街道，会在艳阳天握着装甜甜圈的纸袋子去翻福利院的墙头，会为了不同的男人脱下裤子，又擅自在给别人的服务中找那份属于自己的快感。 

Galo会快乐。 

这个认知让Lio感到快乐。 

Lio没有给Galo回信，却给Galo寄了一份收信回执。他继续着自己忙碌的工作和生活，在闲暇的间隙中品尝着曾与Galo共享的时光，如同饭后甜点，虽然全是些没头没尾的片段，琐碎的小事，却令他愉快。 

无数个日升月落之后，饭后甜点不甜了，开始泛出一种酸涩，但就连这种酸涩也是美味的，像睡前的红酒，有一点醉人，又不至于醉倒。等到托着酒杯的人开始一心想要醉倒的时候，才发现这酒只有这点度数，无论喝多少个晚上也无济于事。 

他需要更烈的酒。 

他需要再看一眼那个人。 

回过神来，Lio已经顶着艳阳驾车奔驰在了去Thymos小镇的公路上。 

单手开车也毫不费力，出城之后，Lio问坎罗要了Galo的手机号，第一次用自己的号码打给他。 

电话很快就接通了。Lio先听到的是呼啸的风声。久违的声线变成令人心痒的电波敲打Lio的鼓膜。 

“你好？” 

“Galo，是我。” 

“......Lio” 

“你在哪里？” 

“Thymo镇上。” 

“我想见你。” 

Lio很直接，却没想到Galo问他： 

“...见了面，然后呢？” 

然后？ 

Lio没想过。于是他当场想了一下，在驱使入单车道时从许多个不恰当的选择中挑了个听起来最好的。 

“...共进晚餐？” 

电话那头沉默了一会儿，Galo说： 

“我不明白。” 

Lio刚想说什么，Galo却接着说了下去，听起来似乎有点生气，又有点委屈。 

“Lio，我不明白。最开始，你并不介意我爱着你，只想要我卖给你。我这样做了。后来，你不在乎我是否卖给你了，只想要我不爱你。我也在做...然后现在，你又要来见我，只是共进晚餐？就像一个约会那样吗？Lio，你到底想要什么，为什么你想要的总是在变，我总是怎么也跟不上你。” 

Galo一口气说完，Lio耳边只剩公路上的和电话里的不同频率的风声。 

这回轮到Lio沉默了。Galo不善言辩，却说得他无言以对。 

“Galo，是我不好。” 

Lio道歉，又恳请道：“但是至少让我见你一面，可以吗？” 

Galo：“......有时候我怀疑，你是不是认定了，我无法真的拒绝你，这件事。” 

“...对不起。” 

“没关系。” 

“那么待会儿见。” 

“你知道我具体在哪里？” 

“我想我可以找到你。” 

…... 

Galo说他在镇上，但那边的风声听起来又像在山上，Lio能猜到Galo在哪里，但为了确保万无一失地在最短的时间内见到人，Lio依然借助了露琪亚的技术。Lio记得Galo曾经说过一次，小镇上最高的地方是教堂的钟楼，露琪亚的信号追踪果然显示了同样的结果。 

Thymos的教堂比Lio想象中的大许多，不该是一个边陲小镇的教堂该有的规模，它干净又破旧，与它的宏伟形成一种奇异的反差，日光倾斜，Lio走近这个建筑，仿佛时间逆流错位。 

Lio想起当地的旅游手册，据说火山脚下这一带曾经在历史上繁荣过，数百年前火山爆发，吞没了家园，只留下残破的教堂和屹立的钟楼，人们惧怕自然纷纷搬离，再也不回头地奔向科技和现代化萌芽的远方，只有极少数人留了下来重建家园，因为教堂还在，上帝还没有舍弃他们，没有舍弃这一片土地，于是有了现在的Thymos小镇，独自坐落在荒芜的火山平原上，人们笃信上帝，敬畏自然，过着落后而满足的生活。 

钟楼的木门看似厚重却不难推动，里面很暗，可以看到实木阶梯贴着四壁盘旋往上，中间一条粗绳索连着个机关一样的东西和光线一起垂下来，Lio不信教也能猜到这是敲钟用的，神职人员不至于一天三次地爬上钟楼。 

Lio踏上任何一个现代建筑都不可能设计得出来的狭窄楼梯，他小心地踩稳每一步，看着这走不尽的楼梯一截一截地在他脚下蔓延。不知爬了多高，他终于到了一个平台，从这里开始连楼梯都没有了，只有一架固定的木梯子通向高处。一道亮光从出口洒下来，照亮空气中漂浮的尘埃。 

Galo就在上面。Lio的心脏开始狂跳。 

半截式黑色手套毫不犹豫地沾了楼梯上的灰尘，浅金色头发终于到达亮处，Lio眨了下眼睛适应光线。 

铜钟，浮云，斜阳，和那一抹张扬的蓝色。看到Galo的那一眼，风声掩盖了Lio的心跳。 

Lio一瞬间其实想要拥抱Galo。可是Galo仅仅是坐在沉默的黄昏里，就像无人可以打扰他一样。光裸的背部已经看不到伤痕，连腰部那似乎永远都在的淤青也变得很淡了。 

虽然不确定Galo是否理会他，Lio仍然试着跟他说话。 

“Galo，你来这种地方做什么？” 

“看日落。普罗米普利斯的日落。” 

普罗米普利斯？ 

Lio往Galo所望的方向看去，夕阳的光线让他微微眯起眼睛，大都市的轮廓在暖色的薄云下若隐若现。Thymos与普罗米普利斯直线距离110公里，中间隔了好几个城镇。 

“...你确定能从这里看普罗米普利斯？” 

“只要心里想着，就看得到。” 

Galo这种小小的固执总是令Lio露出微笑，他问： 

“为什么是一定得是普罗米普利斯的日落？” 

“....普罗米普利斯曾经是我跟我的家人一起居住的地方。我刚被送到这个小镇上的时候谁都不认识，每一天都很难过，我常常一个人偷偷从福利院溜出来，跑到这里来望我的故乡。每当日落，我就想象我是那太阳，然后当它沉入普罗米普利斯的时候，我就回到家了。” 

Lio沉默了一下，又问： 

“那你现在还难过吗？” 

“我早就不是小孩子了。如今，这个小镇才是我的家，普罗米普利斯只不过是...有你的地方。我想你的时候，就来这里等日落，还是幻想我是那太阳，当它终于沉入普罗米普利斯时，我就见到你了。” 

一阵狂风刮过钟楼，Lio的眼眶干涩刺痛。 

他就在这里啊，为什么Galo不转过身来看他一眼。 

一群又一群的白鸽掠过教堂的屋顶，地平线上的普罗米普利斯拥抱缓缓下坠的太阳。Galo依然难过。他曾经以为长大了就会好了，却没想到人的一生总是要为了不同的事而难过。 

“Lio，如果我依然愿意把我的心给你，你要不要？” 

Lio认命地闭上眼。 

夕阳穿过薄云，渐渐倾斜的仿佛不是落日的橙光，而是这座破旧的钟楼。 

如果可以的话，Lio多希望Galo把他自己的心好好地保留着，不要给他，也不要随随便便给任何人，那样Galo就不会受到伤害，永远快乐。可是Galo早早就把心给挖出来了，Lio假装看不到他递过来的那只手，以至于到了现在这个局面，他被逼到了这座幸存的钟楼上，Galo给他下最后通牒。 

然而这已经不是Lio要不要的问题了。他想要什么已经不重要了，Galo比较重要。 

如果任何人情愿把心给他，Lio不介意像收节日礼物一样把它收下，怀着感谢的心情然后随性处置它。送出去的礼物可能也可以被以任何方式对待，送礼物的人应该明白。 

可是Galo不是那个”任何人“，他的心比谁的都要柔软，它太真挚，太热烈，自己这样无知，傲慢的人懂得如何对待它吗？它一定会在某个不经意地时刻被自己摔得粉碎，或者在自己手中慢慢冰冷，最后变得像块石头。到了那个时候，那双最明亮的眼睛，也会再次失去光芒吧。 

Galo好不容易才被修好了，千万千万不能再被弄坏了。让Galo心碎这种事Lio想都不敢想，即使他已经让Galo心碎了无数遍。 

果然，最好的办法就是... 

”如果我说，我不要，你会怎么样？“ Lio问道。 

“那我只好从这里跳下去了。” 

Galo说这话的时候甚至没有动一下，Lio却吓坏了，赶紧上前抓住Galo。 

Galo终于转过头来，看着Lio惊慌的样子笑了出来。他已经很久没有这样笑过了，轻快又明朗，很像他们第一次见面的那个炎热的下午，他趴在福利院的墙头上冲Lio眨眼的那一笑。 

“我开玩笑的！” 

Galo看了看自己胳膊上戴着黑色手套的纤细的手指，又说：“Lio你这么抓着我，就算我真的跳下去你也拉不动，你也会掉下去的。” 

Lio攥紧了的手指这才放松了，他喉咙吞咽了一下，把那句已经到嘴边的改口的话语一起吞了下去，换成一句： 

“你若真做出那种蠢事，我无论如何也会把你拉住的。我比你以为的要强壮。” 

Galo微笑，Lio说什么他都相信。 

“放心，我不会做那种事的。” 

Galo说：“我会好好地活下去，就像一直以来那样，我只是...不会再见你了。我会难过，会想你，但是没有什么是过不去的，不是吗？” 

说这话的时候，Galo已经不看Lio了，他垂下睫毛，眼底仍然有光。他重新戴上了Lio给他的耳钉，逆着光，它依然闪耀璀璨。 

Lio却突然不愿去想以后了。他想要给Galo一个明确的回应，就在这里，就现在。他知道的，无论这个决定多么冲动，无论这个回应多么草率，它可以立刻马上让Galo Thymos成为世界上最幸福的人。如果这太阳沉下去就不再升起该多好，那样的话，今天就是永恒，他们就能从此永远幸福快乐。 

可是日落之后还有无数个日出，或许明天他就会让Galo心碎，他信不过爱情，信不过人心的反复无常，那他到底该不该相信，当那个日出来临，Galo不会化成海上的泡沫呢？ 

“Galo，你能给我一些时间来给你答复吗？” 

“当然可以。需要多久？” 

“不确定。” 

“...好吧。” 

Lio却没离开，甚至在Galo旁边坐下来了。钟楼上没有护栏，Galo自然而然地伸出手臂护着他直到他坐稳，表情却很明显在说：你怎么还不走？ 

Lio被Galo这幅模样逗笑了。 

“Thymos先生，我能拥有在你身旁看日落的这等荣幸吗？” 

Galo一愣，一下子也笑出声。 

“我恐怕你确实有这等荣幸，Fotia先生。” 

——话虽如此，他们身后的天空却早已泛起星光。 

============================================================================= 

“Mr. Thymos，May I have the honor to watch the sunset by your side?” 

“I’m afraid you do have the honor, Mr. Fotia.” 

:D


	10. Chapter 10

不需要语言，两个人都清楚，下一次见面，就是Lio给答复的时候。 

Lio当然要避免自己还没考虑好就跟Galo面对面碰上，但Mad Burnish有能源站在这边，他不可能为了私事就不来Thymos了，只是驱车路过时进了Thymos之后就绕进居民区，避开所有的商业街。 

Galo比Lio还要小心，专程拜托了在能源站工作的熟人给他通风报信，只要听说Lio哪天有可能路过，他就给自己放一整天假，提前买好吃的窝在家里哪里也不去。 

隔着110公里的直线距离，两个人最终相安无事。Galo依然是边陲小镇上那个快乐的婊子，Lio也依旧是大都市里那个温和又冷漠的Boss。但他们现在有了共同点：心里装着一个人，再和别人上床，难免有时心不在焉。 

日子清闲，Mad Burnish的Boss坐在自己办公室，拿着单反相机亲自筛选昨天慈善拍卖会的照片。这两年来Mad Burnish的公共关系算是走上了正轨，慈善活动也有积极参与，公司主页上每个月都有拿得出手的宣传。 

相机是坎罗拿着公司的预算购置的，Lio还是第一次把玩，以为这是个不用脑子的差事，却连翻看相片都不太顺手，正想着要不直接连电脑看，不知道拨弄到了哪里，一张有些奇怪的相片在屏幕上跳了出来。 

Lio顺着这张照片往下翻，看出了这是什么场合——他带着两个手下第一次造访Thymos福利院的时候。他记得那之后坎罗只抱着相机摇摇头说一张能用的都没有，现在亲眼看了，确实不行，Lio还记得他们当时没有孩子的肖像使用授权书，一张张相片全是后脑勺，偶尔有正面也糊得恰到好处。Lio微笑着翻看着，他的手指突然停住了。 

他看到了Galo，相片里的Galo。 

Lio拿着相机出了公司大门，回来的时候相片已经在相框里了。 

他把相框摆在办公桌上，刚过去了两分钟就感觉这不是个好主意，抬眼就能看到Galo的照片无异于随时给自己施加心理暗示。于是他打开自己办公桌下右边第一个抽屉，把相框正面朝下放了进去，正要关上抽屉的时候又感觉抽屉有点乱需要整理一下，于是又把东西一样一样地拿出来。 

这个最顺手的抽屉不知不觉中已经成了专门放“Galo相关物品”的地方。在最上面的是Galo的“名片”，Lio问坎罗要来了，却没有再联系过这个号码。不像正经的名片，这张刮刮乐的正面的印刷已经开始褪色，背面的“Thymos镇第一婊子”却就像刚写上去的一样。 

“Galo Thymos...” 

紫色的眼眸里有光在流转，久违的音节滑过舌尖，只有Lio自己听得到。 

名片下面是各种各样的文件，Galo的档案，一年多前跟戒毒所合同的备份，病例，以及各种体检结果。Lio把纸张整齐地叠在一起，抽屉一下空了一半。 

然后是一些正经的贺卡，用颜色鲜艳的信封装着，Galo总是当面给他，还非要他马上打开来看。Lio曾经很怀疑福利院的教育，圣诞节，感恩节，和复活节也就算了，连普罗米普利斯的国庆节Galo都有卡片给他。还有一张情人节的卡片，Galo笑嘻嘻地说爱他，说单方面宣布Lio是他的Valentine。 

除了情人节那张，Lio把其他的都打开看了一遍又放回去，叠好放在文件上面。抽屉里剩下的都是些零零散散的小物件了。 

Lio拿起一个材质特殊弹性极好的刚好能握着手里的球，他还记得Galo一脸得意地说这个叫压力球，特意送给Lio，说是科学证明这东西对舒缓压力有效，感到神经紧绷的时候可以拿出来揉捏。Lio从来没拿出来过，他早学会了跟压力和平共处，更何况那个时候他有Galo，Galo比什么都管用。 

还有淡黄色的丝带。Galo曾经一段时间很喜欢在事后的早上自告奋勇地帮他梳理头发，有一次趁着他早困发呆，用这两根丝带给他绑了个双马尾——也只有Galo敢干这种蠢事了。他顶着双马尾把Galo压回床上，Galo看着他，两眼发光，说，真可爱，不枉费特意把饼干盒子上的丝带拆下来。 

如果说那个压力球还有一定的道理，那这种丝带是总该是归属于垃圾桶的，但Lio可以选择性地不在意把它留下来到底有什么意义。于是按照同样的逻辑，Lio慢条斯理地把余下的东西收拾好了，整整齐齐地放回去，一件不落。 

他开始考虑要不要给这个抽屉装个锁。 

…... 

Lio依然会顺路去福利院拜访，不过不是在回去的路上了，而是在来的路上，通常都是早上，每次都只允许自己呆十五分钟。Lio每一次都会问孩子们最近有什么开心事，有没有吃甜甜圈，终于有一次，蘑菇头小女孩回答道： 

“你才不在乎我们吃没吃甜甜圈呢。” 

所有人都楞了，Lio也愣了。小姑娘叹了口气，又说：“我不是在说你不在乎我们，你懂我的意思吧，Fotia先生。” 

这样一来，Lio更无话可说了。 

“Galo大哥他最近很好，但是我觉得他长胖了。哦对了，他终于纹身了，纹在手臂上。” 

“...那很好”，Lio说。他露出微笑，垂着眸子似乎陷入了思考，过了一小会儿，他又说了一遍：“那很好。” 

小姑娘歪歪头望着这位漂亮的先生，又开口道，“不过我还是想告诉你，我们没有吃甜甜圈，我们吃了纸杯蛋糕！” 

Lio下一次来的时候，蘑菇头小姑娘主动告诉了他关于Galo的近况。Lio只是听着，也没发表太多的评论，而之后的每一次，小姑娘都会像更新故事一样讲给Lio听。Lio的教育让他成为了不被任何人看穿心思的社会人，他一直对此满意，直到现在才知道，轻易地被他人看出心思，感觉也不坏。 

然而，当某个事件有概率发生，只要加以时间，就会成为必然。终于有一次，跟着管理员穿过走廊，Lio听到了Galo的声音。 

Lio人都走到后门前了，立刻停住了脚步。 

“我今天还是不去看望孩子们了。” 

管理员有些奇怪地看了他一眼，随即耸耸肩表示随他便。 

Lio快步离开，到了前厅时却在楼梯口迟疑了——他记得从院子里看到的窗户，很可能在二楼走廊的尽头。 

擅自踏上木质楼梯，Lio的猜想没有错，窗户就在走廊尽头，虽然不大，但足以让他瞥见那一抹亮蓝色。 

隔着并不清亮的玻璃和过于明亮的阳光，Lio依然能看出Galo不是长胖了，是长壮了，头发也打理得很有型，他笑得真好看，就跟那张照片一样。Lio终于目睹了Galo的纹身，不止一个，但它们很相似，像一簇簇火焰张扬地缠绕在他粗壮的左手小臂上。 

虽然是作弊，但人也看到了，Lio该走了。然而当他一转身，管理员就蹬蹬地从楼梯口上来了。瘦小的女人吓了一跳，她以为二楼没人。 

Lio也吓了一跳，这下真是百口莫辩了。 

“不不，我不想听你要说的话，不管人几岁，找理由时的表情总是一样的”，管理员说：“我不介意你自行参观我们二楼的走廊，Fotia先生。” 

自那以后，Lio连福利院都不去了，他让露琪亚去，每个月至少一次，带着她那些小玩意。鬼才发明家很不乐意，她只对自己那些奇奇怪怪的发明感兴趣，也不喜欢孩子，但她并不疯狂，依然抱怨连连地服从了Boss的安排。要知道，成年人的世界很无奈，一个人的任性是有限度的。不过，后来也没听到露琪亚再抱怨就是了。 

普罗米普利斯的太阳再次变得毒辣，Lio依然没有考虑好，他从未想过自己有一天也会如此优柔寡断，然而，分开后一年的时间给了他极大的信心——他依旧想要Galo，就跟道别那天一样，在没有任何心理暗示的前提下。 

这样下去，永远，好像也不是那么不可能。 

情话给了时间，誓言给了上帝，所有的玫瑰都会枯萎。爱情是个空壳，充满了梦幻的泡泡，人们想尽办法为它找一个实体，于是争相把钻戒戴在所爱之人的无名指上。 

Lio也去订了一对钻戒。考虑到Galo很可能又长壮了，特意订了比印象中大半个号的尺寸。但他还缺少一点灵感，想象不出来他们具体要如何在一起。 

他搬去Thymos小镇固然不现实，Galo愿意来普罗米普利斯吗。Galo在Thymos是镇上第一婊子，可来了普罗米普利斯他是什么？笼子里的金丝雀吗？他还会快乐吗？ 

Lio把钻戒盒子揣在口袋，最终在市中心一个堵车的路口，听着电台音乐里一首熟悉的慢摇滚爵士，吹着城市里开始转凉的风，迎来了那个福至心灵的时刻。 

[You want what’s brighter than the summer sky] 

[Whiter than moonlight on a winter’s night] 

[Dipper than the deep see] 

[So what if wishes come true for you?] 

对于Lio来说，一切都是计划，是安排，能称得上梦想或者愿望的，从头到尾只有Galo。 

人类是敢于做美梦的动物，他们向神明祈祷，眼睛都不眨地想要抓住一闪而过的流星，迟迟不肯吹熄生日蛋糕上的蜡烛，他们不厌其烦地向别人诉说，就是没想过有的愿望只能亲自去实现它。 

Lio心脏狂跳，豁然开朗，他在前面一个路口调转了车头，单手打电话给梅斯取消了原本的安排。跑车开出城外，奔向远方的晴天。 

上一次听到这首歌时，Lio第一次亲吻了Galo，那是一件疯狂的事，而现在他才明白，这份疯狂从未消失，一直一直在发酵。 

他知道他们要怎样在一起了。 

他要邀请Galo和自己的所有亲朋好友，在Thymos那个干净破旧的大教堂举行婚礼，钟声会为他们而响起，整个小镇都会为他们而祝福。 

然后Galo会跟他定居在普罗米普利斯，但Galo不会是金丝雀，他要为Galo重新定制一套西装，然后牵着Galo的手出席每一个场合，让所有人知道这个男人是他的终生伴侣。 

他不会让Galo寂寞，不会让Galo在普罗米普利斯除了他什么都没有。如果Galo想要继续以前的生活方式，那他可以在红灯区买下一家夜店或者俱乐部，任由Galo发挥；他还记得Galo说过，小时候从火灾中幸存了下来，曾经想过长大了去当消防员，如果Galo还有这个想法，他也可以忍下心来送Galo去参加严酷的学习和训练；或者Galo有别的什么事想做，那他也会全力支持；如果Galo什么都不想做只想黏在他身边，那他就把Galo雇佣进公司，露琪亚说她缺个助手，正好让Galo跟着她一起搞那些奇奇怪怪的名堂，然后跟露琪亚一起定期回Thymos小镇探望。 

Galo信上帝，他也可以受洗。Galo很脏，他也可以一起脏。Galo喜欢热闹，他会让Galo认识新朋友，Galo喜欢万众瞩目，他会让Galo被许多人看到。如果Galo想要，他每年生日也会为他开性交派对，到了那个时候，他不会再拒绝Galo的任何请求，他会拥抱他那满身精液，合不拢腿的丈夫，当着所有人的面把他肏到高潮，深吻他，说爱他，然后跟所有人一起祝他生日快乐。 

这很疯狂吗？一点也不，或者说，单单是Galo Thymos存在在这个世界上这个事实就足够疯狂了，相遇本身就是奇迹。而真正爱上一个人，本来就比什么都疯狂。 

车速带出强风，打了一圈方向盘拐进写着“Thymos”路牌的那条单车道，Lio感到自己持续上升的好运已经达到了燃点。 

他有用不完的耐心，又迫不及待。Galo不在他的那条街，但他一定在镇上，电话打不通，Lio也不着急，慢慢地寻找。 

可是Galo不在家。 

不在任何商业街上。 

…...也不在教堂的钟楼上。 

Lio最终借助了露琪亚的追踪技术，却只找到街边的一个刚刷过漆的垃圾桶。 

进了Galo楼下那家披萨店，Lio见到了那个胡子灰白见人就笑的胖老头，应该就是Galo说的那个快得健忘症的老板了。 

“他搬走啦，就前几天的事。” 

“他搬去哪里了？请问。” 

老板眼神复杂地盯着Lio。据他所知，Galo跟镇上的每一个人都好好道过别了，就跟每一个背井离乡的年轻人一样。但是他不太记得眼前这个浅发男人是不是镇上的了，只觉得有些眼熟，肯定是在哪里见过的。无论如何，他还是回答了。 

“那小子离开Thymos了，说是要去寻找新生活。倒是没说具体要去哪里，离开也好啊，年轻人嘛，总是留不住的......“ 

Lio开车去了福利院，半年没造访了，门一开就问管理员是否知道Galo去哪里了。 

管理员看Lio的眼神就更复杂了。然而，就跟披萨店的老板一样，她也不知Galo的去了哪里，只说她相信Galo不管在哪里都能过得很好。 

Galo说过，Thymos小镇是他的家，Lio完全没想过Galo会这样离家出走。 

对于Galo的事，管理员也很无奈。Lio却没有走人，他恍惚地推开后门，进了院子，在被太阳烤热的石阶上坐了下来，装钻戒的盒子被他捏在手心。他不说，管理员也懒得管他是什么情况，就由他去了。孩子们不一会儿就上完课出来了，蘑菇头的小姑娘一言不发地坐到了他身旁。 

“我恨他。” 

先开口的是小姑娘。 

“他想要去远方，我理解，但是为什么不能保持联系呢。” 

Lio这才回过神来。小孩子说话真夸张，恨是一个很重的词，就跟爱一样重。虽然可悲如他连Galo现在人在哪里都不知道，但还是忍不住要替Galo打抱不平。 

“你的Galo大哥不是一直对你很好吗，你怎么能恨他。” 

“为什么不能？” 小姑娘盯着前方的空地：“如果我早知道有一天他会这样轻易地抛弃我，那我宁愿他一开始就不要对我那么好，我不要甜甜圈或者纸杯蛋糕，我不要生日礼物，也不要他的关心和拥抱！” 

Lio看着小姑娘，那张小脸上还真有了点“恨”的意味了。他问她： 

“所以你希望从来没遇见过他吗？...就像，这个人不曾存在过。” 

小姑娘扭过头来看Lio，一脸震惊，仿佛不敢相信Fotia先生会说这种话。Galo那样的人，怎么可能有人希望不曾遇见，希望他不曾存在过？ 

Lio意识到自己太较真了。他应该明白的，小姑娘只是很难过罢了。理解对方和感同身受是两回事，而后者多是一句空话，旁观者以为他们看清了，但他们往往一无所知。 

就像在旁人看来，Lio大概从来没有对一个人如此上心过了。但Galo确实有足够的理由恨他。 

是否在某个时刻，Galo希望从来没有遇见过他呢？ 

…... 

Lio想多了，Galo从来没恨过他。 

Galo有那么多的爱，给都给不完，怎么腾得出空来恨他。真正分开后的每一天，Galo都在乖乖等他，等着日落，然后在睡前抱着被子小小地抱怨这个人考虑得真慢。 

纠缠于事无益，只能安分地等等等，无论结果如何，仅仅是连个进度条都看不到这一点就很折腾人了。嗑药不再是个选项，极端性爱也不在好好生活的范畴之内，让自己忙碌一点总是好的，但到了Galo实在受不了的时候，他想到了一个全新的排解方法——纹身，疼痛得刚好，又不伤身。之前他也有考虑过为了好看去纹，但纠结于图案，就一直没纹。但现在他知道要纹什么图案了。 

火焰，像是要将他燃烧殆尽的火焰。那是Lio给他的感觉。 

Galo觉得纹身这个主意棒极了，自己简直是个天才，然而时间一天天地过去，左手臂上不知不觉已经纹满了，他对着镜子看了又看，还是决定不把右手臂也搭进去了。 

他总不能一直这样下去。 

没有人的生活是十全十美的，所以人总会幻想着新生活，但只有极少人付诸实践，大多数人会选择一边待在舒适圈一边忍受或者抱怨然后矛盾地过下去，等到老了心态也就好了，觉得就这样也不错。可是Galo很幸运，他曾经有十全十美的生活，只是后来没有了。 

离开Thymos小镇比他想象的中的还要容易，这里有他熟知的一切，和日复一日全新的等待。他连Lio都可以放弃，还有什么是不能放弃的呢。 

然而，真正困难的不是说再见，而是重新开始。 

按理说，普罗米普利斯不该是个陌生的地方，Galo在这里出生，在给Lio提供上门服务那一年多时间里，他以每周至少一次的频率踏足这座城市。但那个时候，他一心念着他的目的地，Lio Fotia，整座繁华的城市也不过是途中可有可无的风景，不见得比高速公路穿过的工业区，和出Thymos小镇的那篇荒原更让Galo在意。 

如果Mad Burnish的总部在东边，那Galo一定会选择定居在西边，但很不幸地，那栋气派的建筑恰好在市中心，离市政厅不远的地方，Lio开车经过的时候指给他看过。 

住哪里都是一样的，Galo反而还不好选择了，普罗米普利斯不像Thymos小镇那样，从要吃什么，要做什么，到要住哪里，要从事什么工作，要跟谁结婚，选项就寥寥几个，Galo开始佩服这些城里人——选项实在太多了，他们该怎样确保每次都选对，然后没有遗憾地过一生。 

这里的街道好像是无尽的，一条连着一条，好像都属于你，又好像都不属于你，这里的便利店也售卖同样的日报，柜台的人依然说着早上好，你好吗，但他们好像总是很忙，还不等人回答就开始问下一句，请问需要什么帮助。Galo走了好久，没有找到可以被称作是“他的”的那一条街，也没有遇到一个顾客，他听说城里的婊子只在夜里出没在亮着红灯的街区，可他又不太确定这些街区具体在哪个位置。 

擦肩而过的人谁也不认识谁，他们只跟自己的同伴交谈，但这一点，Galo却完全能够理解。以前，Lio牵着他的手走过城里人来人往的街头，他不也除了Lio谁也不看吗。那个时候，Lio也只看着他，而他总喜欢在那双紫瞳里找自己的影子。 

来到普罗米普利斯整整一个周之后，Galo终于找到了那几条灯红酒绿的街，但又跟想象中的不太一样。这里有正规的俱乐部，但是不再招员工，街上的婊子得知他也是来卖的之后根本不愿意搭理他，但他最终还是成功地打听到了市场价。只要多看一眼，看出他是个骚货完全不难，然而，可能是晚上光线太暗，又可能是这里人太多，非得等他脱掉上衣当街玩起了自己穿着乳钉的乳头，路过的男人们才知道他也是来卖的。客人买他的时候总是遮遮掩掩的，仿佛这是什么见不得人的事。 

虽然城里的婊子不到晚上不出来，但出于习惯，Galo还是白天就出来工作了，不知道该穿什么所以随便穿了件红色的连帽衫，日光下街道的与晚上截然不同，俱乐部和小酒馆关着门。花店，餐厅和便利店开着，不算热闹但陆续有人，让人联想不到这是鸡奸者们晚上买春的地方。这里没有可以聊天的熟人，无事随意跟人搭话也只会被当成怪人，Galo从街头站到街尾整整一下午，终于望着似乎比其他地方的还要久一些的红绿灯，开始考虑要不要先回去。 

这时，他久违地感到了有视线黏在了自己身上。 

是一对老人，向他的方向走来。盯着他的是一位不太面善的老太太，一头白发梳得整整齐齐，戴着珠宝，涂着口红。 

“你从哪里得到的那颗蓝钻石！” 

凶巴巴的声音把Galo吓了一跳，这是这几天以来第一个主动跟Galo搭话的路人，以至于Galo左右看了才知道老太太在跟自己讲话。蓝钻石？钻石还有蓝色的吗？Galo又反应了一下才意识到她在说自己的耳钉。 

”这个啊“，Galo一笑：“这是蓝水晶啦。” 

“你以为我快老得不行了，所以眼睛也瞎了吗？” 

老太太声音不小，缓慢的语调让她听起来更凶恶了，Galo吓得连忙摆手：“我不是这个意思...” 

“靠近点！让我好好看看！”老太太更本不在意Galo说了什么。 

看这个高大的蓝头发的大男孩快吓楞了，老太太旁边带着蓓蕾帽的老绅士才凑上前一步，一张松弛的皱脸上堆起笑容。 

“实在不好意思，我的妻子并没有恶意... 年轻人，能麻烦你了吗？” 

“没，没问题的。” 

Galo这才反应过来，靠近了半蹲下，侧过头把耳钉现给老太太看。老太太凑近仔细看了看 ，开始感叹。Galo有些无奈，但还是忍不住说了。 

“....这个真的不是什么钻石，这是我十九岁生日的时候收到的礼物，那天我在酒馆开派对，送礼物的那个人直接把礼物放在酒保那里让我去拿的... 后来我还问了，他亲口告诉我的，是蓝水晶，还说恰好碰上了跟我眼睛颜色一样的。” 

老太太简直不敢相信有人竟敢连着冒犯自己两次。然而眼前这个蓝头发的年轻人这副耿直模样，半点说谎的迹象都没有...... 

“那该是怎样的一个蠢货啊！” 

老太太侧身跟自己的伴侣说：“看来我今年也没有白白多活，又长见识了，哈！有趣的世界。” 

Galo呆呆站起身。 

“你不信我，拿去珠宝铺。无论如何，你是个幸运的男孩，当年我十九岁生日时可没人送我这种蓝水晶...” 

老太太在离开之前深深看了一眼Galo和他的耳钉。 

“确实跟你的眼睛一个颜色。无论那个蠢货是谁，我敢肯定，他一定非常爱你。” 

老绅士在跟上自己的妻子之前，跟Galo道歉，道谢，道别，礼貌三连熟练流利但依然饱含真诚，可见岁月锤炼。 

城市的喧闹在阳光下起起落落，来来往往的人们像走过任何街道那样走过这条街，在平凡的生活中继续着他们自己的故事。 

…... 

Galo费了些功夫，终于在第二天找到了都市里做珠宝生意的地方。 

原来钻石不仅有蓝色的，还有红色，黄色，甚至粉色的，做成了首饰，摆在丝绒缎面的各式各样的陈列台上，流光溢彩，璀璨得不得了，每一件旁边都有小小的价格台，数字长得让人没信心数清楚那是多少位。Galo几乎是趴在那没有一个手指印的玻璃橱窗上，挨个挨个地看，然后他在一颗蓝色的裸钻前停下了，盯着看了好久，直到一位穿着正装，别着名牌的店员出来问他，是否需要帮助。 

Galo这才跟着进了店，还没开口问就听到人夸赞他的蓝钻石真好看。他学着Lio跟人打交道的样子，说是想咨询一下这颗宝石的价值，店员说鉴宝师刚好得空，然后Galo被请进了店铺二楼的房间。他摘下耳钉交到戴上手套的鉴宝师手里，看着对方操作着仪器，又指着一旁屏幕上的成像跟他各种讲解，说是这是枚有价值的蓝钻石，色泽均匀纯粹，仪器下也看不到杂质，就彩钻来说不算稀有，但你知道普通的蓝钻颜色都会浅一些，这一颗颜色更深却依然均匀就很难得了，切割工艺也极好...... 

Galo或许见识不如Lio，但他不傻，他听得懂鉴宝师在说什么，并且越听心里越生气。他打从记事以来就没有那么生气过，不，更贴切地说是没有什么人能让他生气，也没有什么事值得他生气，直到此时此刻。 

他气得想立刻冲进Mad Burnish总部找Lio理论，又气得再也不想看到那个人。 

他气得当天就把耳钉卖掉了。 

…... 

普罗米普利斯还是那个繁忙的大都市，不会因为任何人的喜乐而停止运转，因为求婚对象丢失而求婚失败的Mad Burnish老大第二天也依然要工作。 

Lio进了他那空荡得不起作用的办公室，第一件事就是拿钥匙打开桌子底下的抽屉，把装着Galo相片的那个相框摆上了桌。决定他已经做了，无论什么心理暗示也无所谓了。一直放在干燥的抽屉里的相框玻璃上好像蒙了一层雾，Lio拿出手绢擦拭起来，Galo的笑脸果然清亮了些，Lio看了好久，又突然悲观起来，开始考虑“从今以后他只有这张照片来提醒他Galo不是一场梦”的可能性，然后得出了一个更悲观的结果——他再也见不到Galo，是大概率事件。 

Lio的工作环境里不放多余的东西，来拿资料的梅斯看清楚了Boss桌上赫然摆着的相框，表情一瞬间变得很精彩。 

Lio：“这是一张好照片，不是吗？” 

梅斯只能说是。 

梅斯出去没多久坎罗就进来了，装作很自然地往Lio桌上瞟。Lio什么也没说，甚至做了个“请看”的手势，于是这回说话的就换成坎罗了。 

“真是一张好照片啊！” 

两个手下知道自己Boss昨天风风火火地赶去了Thymos小镇，却没能把人接回来，掐指一算大胆猜测他们那所向披靡的Boss这回总算是遭拒绝了，所以一时意难平也正常。 

按照美学的角度来说，那确实是一张好照片。横向，曝光得当，聚焦准确无误地落在人物的面部，虽然坎罗当时根本无暇顾及构图但从成品看来构图也是极好，Galo就在黄金分割处，围着一圈看不到正脸却富有动态的孩子，阳光从斜上方洒下光斑，画面看上去温暖而有故事，说实话，Galo的脸确实也很帅。 

——但这些都不能构成那张照片在Boss桌上一摆就是好几年的理由。 

时间一久，两个手下不约而同地生出一种错觉：照片里Galo那个过于明朗的笑容，怎么越看越没心没肺？ 

Lio完全没有这种想法。他看到照片的第一眼就觉得好看，后来不管过了多久，他也只会觉得好看，或者说，更好看了。 

失去后才懂得珍惜，这是一句不实的论述。这些年来，Lio枕边躺过多少人数都数不过来，性感的肉体多得是，不足以挂念，真挚的心意相对要少许多，但也从来不是什么稀奇物；Galo不是头一个要把爱情献与他的人，更不是唯一一个离他而去的人。就算是一个更平凡的人，一生也会有不止一次美好的遇见，Lio的遇见只会更多些。他们都很好，甚至一点也不脏，不会给Lio造成需要隔着混着劣质烟草的大麻才能接吻的困扰，更不会做出任何一件让Lio难受到天亮的事。他们都是值得珍惜的人，跟失没失去关系不大，可Lio想要珍惜的只有一人。 

Lio没有蠢到如此后知后觉，从第一次吻Galo的那天开始，Lio就知道，Galo值得。 

爱上他，然后错过他。 

Lio不后悔，如果重来，他仍然会重复他所做的每一个决定，如果到最后还有不甘心，那这就是命运。 

那枚钻戒，Lio随身携带，以防万一命运扭转，Galo Thymos再次出现在他面前。 

…... 

Galo最终还是理不清大都市里做买卖的套路。他始终搞不懂那些出来买春的男人们，他们非常喜欢看他当街玩奶子摇屁股，裤裆都要撑爆了，根本无法从他的身上移开视线，眼神却像在看什么脏东西一样，干他的时候也满口脏话，不像助兴，更像是真的在骂他。他依然尽职尽责地提供服务，客人们也总是说没见过他这么骚的婊子，还没等他来得及说谢谢，下一句就问他是不是已经得性病了。 

那枚蓝钻石卖了之后Galo得到了相当一笔钱，他其实根本不用来站街，但一个人之所以工作，有时更是为了一个身份，为了给自己一个定义。 

直到某天，Galo从一位难得人又好又健谈的客人那里得知，他这个年纪的人，好多都还在继续接受教育。Galo一想，城里的婊子不好当，那就当个学生试试看。客人给了Galo某个教育中介的名字，让他可以去咨询看看。 

普罗米普利斯首都的教育体系十分完善，只要交得起学费，什么时候想继续学习都不晚。接待Galo的是个年轻女士，看这个大男孩一脸什么都不知道的样子，给他讲得更仔细了，说中学的一些基础的学科必须补上，但具体也要取决于之后想学什么专业，想做什么工作，最好制定一个计划。 

Galo排除了想当婊子这个选项之后，说想当消防员。女士只说这将非常具有挑战性，建议他换个别的目标，Galo却想不出他还想做什么了，只说不试试怎么知道做不到呢。 

那位女士非常靠谱，替Galo报名了普通大学里的预科课程，但是要考进消防学院还得靠Galo自己。 

真正的新生活悄然而至，Galo最开始屁股痒了还会时不时地出去卖，后来发现城里卖的假鸡巴超好用，也就卖得少了。Galo对人对事热情又真诚，外加他长得又壮又好看，在同龄人里简直像块磁铁，很快就有了许多朋友外加一些爱慕者。不过，依然有校友看出了Galo应该是个喜欢被插屁眼的，提出想要跟他做爱。 

Galo当然同意了，笑嘻嘻地把人拉到厕所隔间，有段时间没做了，光是闻着阴茎的味道Galo就勃起了，他毫不在意地跪在地上贪婪地舔屌，魂都要给对方吸出来了，这位校友根本不知道Galo的履历过往，只觉得自己何德何能被这么帅的男人这样服务，感动得不得了，干Galo的穴的时候也是万分照顾，一直在关心Galo的感受，殊不知这个强壮的男人只要被插，怎么都是能爽到的。 

这是Galo第一次不是买卖的性交，Galo做到一半才意识到自己不用去刻意去服务对方了，于是光明正大地索取起来，扭着屁股毫无廉耻地说着，用力肏他，肏快点，不要停。等到对方射精之后马上又帮他舔硬，接着来，做到后面校友都快不行了，Galo却满足得很，神清气爽地走出了男厕所，原来大城市的校园生活那么美好。 

后来，大家都知道那个蓝头发的帅哥其实是个超级骚货了。Galo人气更高了，那双明亮的蓝眼睛点亮了整个校园，也点燃一根根的鸡巴，学校里的Gay纷纷来找他，连直男和女同学也想跟他尝试一下。Galo也不止是一味地挨操了，有时心血来潮也会当上面那个，但从技术的角度而言两者完全没有可比性就是了。预科的课程开始有点困难，而Galo总有许多人愿意帮助他。 

校友们感叹于Galo嘴巴很会吸，屁股也很会夹，他拍拍胸脯说，那当然，他以前可是专业的婊子，校友们大笑着表示不信，他于是一本正经地讲起他”口爆五十，一百块随便干“的往事。大家笑得更开心了，说Galo太会编了，像他那样的人，怎么可能真的卖过，不过这份幽默感倒是绝了。 

Galo听罢也只是笑笑。以前Thymos的大家怎么都不信他小时候被司政官救过，现在普罗米普利斯的大家怎么都不信他当过多年的婊子。他还是以前那个态度，都是真实发生过的事，不会因为谁相信或者不相信而改变。不过...这一切有那么难以置信吗？ 

然后Galo遇见了一个能相信他的人，那是他升入消防学院后的同学，艾娜。那是Galo第一次真正感受到了友情。这个粉色头发的女孩子相信Galo告诉她的任何事，又觉得很不可思议，她惊讶于Galo是多么的淫荡，又觉得Galo其实很天真。她喜欢跟这个开朗但有时又有些白痴的Galo Thymos在一起浪费时间，中午挤在楼梯上吃便当，大晚上从消防学院的宿舍溜出来飙车，打包玛格丽特披萨，用机车载着Galo去这个城市的一些不为人知的好地方，一边看夜景一边吃，Galo有时会跟她讲一些自己的故事，艾娜也总会认真听。艾娜知道Galo从各种意义上来说都是特别的，刚认识不久她就看出Galo是个很好的人，长期相处下来才发现Galo何止是好，简直好得让人心动。艾娜恨恨地说，如果她是男人，一定要娶Galo回家。Galo听了哈哈笑，说，娶回家不现实，不过艾娜可以穿上假鸡巴来肏他，当一回一日夫妻。艾娜说才不要呢，Galo表示他真的不介意，艾娜说，你当然不介意了！消防学院里不是什么清闲地方，不过Galo终于也在艾娜的帮助下一起毕了业，还运气特别好地被分到了同一个救火队。 

Galo一直明白自己的魅力，但此时更胜从前，他只跟那些把他肏得特别爽的男人保持关系，而隔段时间又要换一批。性爱无论何时都让他快乐，但也不过如此，这世上乐事多了去了，不能把时间都花在床上，有时他宁愿跟艾娜出去玩，或者在救火队宿舍里组队打游戏。 

救火队时闲时忙，但Galo的选择是正确的，这是份令人开心的工作，Galo尤其喜欢救火队背后的大垃圾收容箱那边的流浪猫一家（虽然到底是不是一家并不得而知），一有空就带着猫罐头去拜访，刚开始还被防备的爪子抓过两下，熟了以后就随便撸了，知道有猫可撸，Galo去得更勤了，没过多久，本来体型还偏瘦的猫咪们一只只地圆了起来。艾娜不是猫咪人士，Galo非要拉着她去看，说真的很可爱啊，艾娜架不住他，一起去了，望着一排吃得正欢的猫脑袋，只说了一句：这是猪吧怎么胖成这样？ 

跟年轻帅气的消防员上床，没有哪一个床伴不知道自己有多幸运，Galo的身材是真的好，蜜色的皮肤滑腻诱人，他身上的每一处都值得亲吻。床伴们在忍不住留下痕迹的同时，也总能找到别人留下的痕迹。Galo笑得那么明朗，他在床上毫无保留，就连接吻也仿佛有无限深情。他在被插时低喘闷哼，或者高声浪叫，毫不忌讳地吐着浪言浪语，满是情欲的声音沙哑而动听，他的渴求太真实，强壮的身躯饱满而多汁，当他颤抖着在任何人身下高潮，那个人只会毫不怀疑地认为自己是这个世界上唯一的男人。 

不止一个男人试明里暗里地探过，却发现Galo那副完美的躯壳里似乎并没有一丝一毫的爱情。但他们很快就释然了，因为事实不是他们无法得到Galo的心，而是任何人都不行。Galo是太阳一样的存在，而众所周知，太阳是属于大家的。 

时间一久，连艾娜都有些疑惑，问Galo是不是只有性，没有爱。Galo却说，他曾经爱过一个人。 

艾娜从未见过Galo这种表情，这才知道到Galo还没有把心里埋得最深的那个的故事讲给她听。她没有追问，Galo却自己说了，说是很爱那个人，把爱全部给他了。似乎是觉得自己说得不够清楚，Galo挠着脑袋又想了下，然后比划着说，就像是，我有一颗完整的心，然后整个送给了他，所以就没有剩下的啦。 

艾娜听懂了，也沉默了，过了一会儿又看着Galo的眼睛，说世上的爱不止情爱，他依然认为Galo是个有许多许多爱的人。 

这些年来，Thymos福利院的管理员每个月都会收到一个或者几个没写寄件人的包裹，大抵都是些没见过的小玩意，或者各种各样的零食，没见过的包装，一看就是从城里寄来的。Galo知道小鬼头们会因为他的礼物而开心，那就足够了，没必要让他们知道礼物是谁送的，Galo希望小鬼头们不再爱他，这样他们就不会因为他不能去看望他们而感到失落了。 

Thymos小镇永远都是他的家。Galo当然还爱着那群小鬼，但这爱已经变得，硬要形容的话，傲慢。 

Galo大概知道自己这是跟谁学的。 

…... 

在Galo十八岁的时候，Lio曾经幻想过Galo再长大些的样子。后来，失去Galo的陪伴实属意料之外，而重逢更是猝不及防——Lio再次见到了Galo，隔着油墨味的报纸，在一条“司政官授予救火英雄Galo Thymos勋章”的报道下面。Lio听Galo说过不止一次，但看到报道里写道Galo幼时为当今司政官古雷佛赛特所救，立志长大成为消防员，最终与救命恩人在颁奖台上重逢，Lio还是很感慨。 

他的Galo，成为消防员了。 

感慨了前后总共五秒钟，Lio开始疯狂打电话。 

这几年来做起事来更加说一不二不解释的Mad Burnish的Boss动用了所有可能有帮助的联系，半天之内就把Galo具体就职的地方找出来了。 

那消防队竟然就在离市中心不远的地方，Lio开车围着转了一圈没找到入口，就先按照交通规则在一百米开外的路边停了车，他今天运气不错，刚好看到一个穿着消防队服的粉色头发女孩路过，连忙上去问。 

“找Galo啊？他今天在值班，但是你不能进去，我帮你把他叫出来吧。” 

女孩子进去没多久，消防队那扇小得跟厕所门一样的正门从里面打开了，壮得像座小山的消防员钻了出来，亮蓝色的头发比以往还要张扬。他耳垂上戴着一枚蓝色耳钉，不过不是Lio送的那枚了......这看上去，恐怕是枚货真价实的蓝水晶。 

他穿着条宽松的消防队服的亮橙色裤子，没穿上衣，一身吻痕。他的肌肉漂亮得令人血脉膨胀，两颗对于男人来讲实在过大的乳头上依旧有泛着银光的乳钉，左臂上全是纹身，像燃烧着的火焰。 

Lio呼吸都要停了。 

Galo真的长大了。他更壮，更帅了。他长高了许多，腿也更长了，肩膀宽了，腰还是很细，但是他的胸，好大.................. 

大胸的主人情况很不好。艾娜跟他说有个美人找他，他就乐呵呵地出来了，谁知一开门就瞥见一抹浅金色里带点荧光绿的罕见发色。 

Galo的心脏当场就快宕机了，只剩下视觉神经和大脑在机械地处理信息。 

眼前这个男人跟记忆重合，他美得依旧很不真实，就像从电影里，从梦中走出来的一样。纤细的身躯被黑色的紧身皮衣包裹着，他的双手依然戴着熟悉的半截式黑色手套。在阳光下发光的浅发被束在脑后，露出白玉一样的脖颈，细碎的刘海下面那双紫色的眼睛漂亮得令人害怕，如果有谁贪心留念，想要多看上一眼，那他一定会为此付出代价。 

几年不见的两人就像傻了一样面对面愣着，竟然还是Galo先反应过来了。他不动声色地退了两步，一下子跑了。 

Lio立刻也反应过来了，拔腿就追—— 

“Galo！你答应过会等我考虑，然后你就消失了！” 

“我没答应要等多久啊！你不是也没说要我等多久吗!” 

Galo绕着消防队的建筑下坡，脚下飞快，想也没想就进了消火队巨大的车库里，像遇到危机只知道往自己窝里缩的小动物。 

要知道，那可是Lio Fotia，地球上最危险的男人。 

Galo跑得更快了些。 

Lio自知理亏，却不知道自己在Galo心目中已经被妖魔化了。他管不了那么多了，也冲进了消防队的车库，眼看着Galo从最后一辆消防车拐进去，大喊：“Galo，我送你的耳钉呢？” 

耳钉？对，那个耳钉。 

“送我蓝钻石，骗我说是蓝水晶，你从那时开始就把我当白痴不是吗！！” 

Lio还在飞快扫视着找Galo跑到了那里，Galo的声音就暴露了位置。可能真是白痴也说不定呢。 

“无论那是什么，你不是也没有戴了吗！” 

Galo连滚带爬地上了车库尽头的高高的楼梯，他知道，只要赶紧上去，关了那道门，他就安全了，可Lio已经冲到了楼梯下面了！强壮的蓝头发消防员心脏跳得飞快，像一条受到惊吓的小狗，楼梯被他踩地蹬蹬作响，嘴上还不示弱—— 

“我不是没有戴，Lio Fotia我告诉你，我早就把它卖了！卖了！是不是很生气呀？是不是要气炸了啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哇呜——” 

然而，消防员得意不过两秒就脚下一滑，一声惨叫跌下来，撞上了几梯之隔的Lio，条件反射地把人一把抱住，哐哐当当地滚下来.....Lio被Galo死死捆在怀里，无人幸免，滚完全程。 

Galo当了肉垫，痛得龇牙咧嘴地揉起屁股。Lio本该感觉到痛，可他感觉不到痛，他的脑袋正埋在Galo壮硕又柔软的胸肌上，Galo冰凉的乳钉就在他唇边，他只感觉到Galo的乳头立了起来，轻轻抵上他的脸....... 

Lio赶紧从Galo怀里支起身来，没有意识到这个姿势跟以前他把Galo压在床上时无异。 

“Galo Thymos。” 

忙着喊痛的Galo这才抬头，那张漂亮得令人眩晕的脸近在眼前...... 

完蛋了。 

“你说得没错”，Lio骂道：“我就是把你当白痴，难道不是只有白痴才会在明知跑不掉的情况下还会跑那么快然后还把自己从爬了无数次按理说闭着眼都不会摔的楼梯上摔下来吗？！” 

Galo一听就不服气了，他怎么就跑不掉了？正要坐起来反驳，Lio却一下子凑了上来，吓得他砰一声躺回地上。 

“但是我没有生气，一点也不。Galo，能再见到你，我真的，好开心....” 

Lio嘴上说着开心，表情却一下子好像变得很难过，然而他还是笑出来了，一双眼睛说不出的动人，看得Galo一瞬间就后悔了，只觉得自己刚才不该跑，这几年也不该躲。那颗蓝钻石也不该卖。 

然而，他却在物理意义上感觉到了什么，视线缓缓往下移动，到了Lio的裆部。 

“......你看起来，好像是挺开心。” 

Lio：“......” 

Mad Burnish那长着一张漂亮脸的Boss不是没做过跟Galo重逢的白日梦，却怎么也想不到会是这种局面，你追我赶，激情对骂，滚下楼梯，当场勃起。 

男人就是这点不好，鸡巴不争气地硬了，说什么都没用了。 

太尴尬了。 

戒指就在他衣服口袋里，但他总不能硬着鸡巴向Galo求婚。 

可没想到Galo更不争气，已经开始红着脸吞口水了。那根巨屌在他体内冲撞的滋味，一辈子也忘不了。 

“Galo，我可以吻你吗？” 

“不行！！！Lio，那个，现在不行...太刺激了，你得给我点时间做心理准备...” 

“没问题......Galo你准备好了吗？“ 

“没有！” 

“......现在呢，好了吗？” 

“......” 

“Galo...” 

实在架不住Lio这副在线等的架势，Galo终于认输地看向Lio。 

比以前还要美的美人那似乎比以前还要大的大鸡巴不可避免地隔着层层衣物抵着Galo的肚子，那双温柔残忍的紫瞳里清晰地印出Galo的样子，随着美人轻盈的动作而降落的一缕浅发偷偷地先亲吻了Galo的脸颊，长长的睫毛轻轻扇动两人中间越来越稀薄的空气。 

Galo Thymos 拥有无懈可击的快乐，如果没有遇见Lio Fotia，他很有可能一直这样快乐下去，永远都不需要知道心碎是什么感觉。 

Galo闭上眼睛。 

他一定会重蹈覆辙。 

（全文完！）


End file.
